The Past and Future
by Ghostboy95
Summary: The Separatists had many plans but none of them ever worked. Now during the reign of the Empire one failed plan may come to fruition. Can an old evil come back a heroic armada? Will the past of the Empire come back to haunt it once more?
1. Chapter 1

Teaser of "Past and Future.".

"Sir we must stop at Utapau for repairs." A droid sounds out from a control panel on the bridge of one of the last Separatist battle cruiser.

"Graah. Why must things go wrong now of all times." General Grievous grumbles as he nods to the droid.

"Land our forces as well do not let them tell the Republic that we are here." He orders moving to the elevators to the hanger.

"And finish the repairs quickly we must get to wild space as soon as possible." He says stepping into elevator.

"Yes sir!" The droid says tapping on the console sending out the landing craft.

"They must not discover me because if they do then all of our plans will fall. I must make it to our last fleet and oversee its completion." Grievous says to himself landing on Utapau for the final time.

Years later.

"Tyber we have located an old droid facility on Hyporia. Jabba the Hutt has these info but hasn't moved on it yet because the defenses are active." Uria Fen says walking into the bridge of Tyber Zann's command ship.

"Good we can steal the biggest score Jabba's had in years right from under his nose." Tyber says looking at the outer rim map in front of him.

"Yes but there is one more thing." Uria says tossing a data pad at him.

"Jabba knows we have the data and will be waiting for us to take down the defenses and then take it from us."

"What how did this happen?" Tyber asks glaring at the data pad.

"A traitor in our ranks, that has been dealt with most severely." Uria says showing him a bloody blade.

"Good, add two more layers of brainwashing to the training regiment. I do not want this to happen again." Tyber says bring up the large facility's schematics.

"I finally have everything I need to take you out of the picture Jabba." Tyber says looking at the facility greedily.

Across the Galaxy at the same time above the planet Tatooine. An urgent message is being delivered on board the cruiser 'Resolve'.

"Sir we have a tip from Mandalore that crime lord Tyber Zann has escaped prison and has his sights set on an old droid facility that was missed during the cleansing." A soldier says handing a data pad to Kanan.

"Thank you. Get the other cruiser captains for a meeting in two hours aboard the Resolve. Dismissed." Kanan says turning to Ezra.

"Sir. Yes Sir." The soldier says saluting and moving off to his task.

"Looks like we have a new mission. And it's against an old foe. I am going to have to teach you about fighting droids." Kanan says activating his Lightsaber.


	2. A supply run

Chapter One

Past and Future.

A supply run.

One year before the escape of Tyber Zann the Rebellion was still struggling to gain supporters. The fleet has just lost their command ship to the Sith lord Darth Vader and is in desperate need of supplies. So Commander Sato and Jedi Ahsoka Tano contact one of their most successful cells from the planet Lothal.

"Hera." Ahsoka says activating a holocom

"Fulcrum." Hera says bowing slightly

"We need you and your crew to make a supply run." Ahsoka says removing her trademark cloak.

"What is the target?" Hera asks smiling.

"An Imperial resupply ship that is currently orbiting Lothal."

"Do we have any details on the security?"

"Yes transmitting them now."

"How bad?" Hera asks grimly

"Bad the fleet needs almost the entire shipment of supplies but whatever you can get will help." Ahsoka says frowning.

"Hmm. How fast can the fleet strip a ship?" Hera says smiling.

"About one hour why?" Ahsoka answers confused.

"Because the Empire is about to lose a ship." Hera says smiling.

"May the force be with you Ghost crew." Ahsoka says ending the transmission.

In the common room of the Ghost.

"Alright people we need to steal an imperial supply ship that is currently orbiting a planet that is on alert for us specifically." Hera says pulling up the details in the common room of the Ghost.

"Well it's relatively simple to steal the ship the tricky part is clearing the ship of troopers and getting aboard." Sabine says leaning in from her seat.

"We could always purge the ship's airlocks." Ezra suggests leaning on the wall opposite from the table.

"Well we don't want to kill most troopers but that is an easy and quick way to clear the ship." Kanan says frowning.

"Well the trooper's suit can withstand zero atmosphere for a short while." Sabine says shrugging.

"So they can be rescued by the nearby ships?" Hera asks looking at her.

"Yes if the Empire decides to." Ezra says smiling.

"Well that's clearing the ship but what about getting aboard?" Zeb says grumbling.

"We do have a security expert here." Sabine says looking at Ezra.

"Well the codes on a supply ship aren't that complicated I would need to be in

either the command center or engine room though." Ezra says pulling the ship's schematics.

"And it isn't a single person job. I would need a second person to help at the end to beat the timed alarms." Ezra says looking between Kanan and Hera.

"So who do you want to take?" Kanan asks smiling.

"Well they would have to fit into this vent here." Ezra says pulling up a small vent.

"I can fit in there. So what exactly do I have to do?" Sabine says straight faced.

"Basically I give you a line of code at the beginning and all you have to do is type it in as I hack through various levels of encryption in a two point communication system." Ezra says looking at two nearby consoles.

"Do you need to hack both?" Sabine asks pointing at them.

"Yes which is tricky but not impossible with a second person." Ezra says smiling.

"So how do we get aboard?" Sabine asks smiling as well.

"Here." Ezra says pointing to a small airlock.

"Provided that Hera can sling shot us from the Phantom properly." Ezra says looking Hera.

"You want to launch at the ship hoping to hit a spot the size of Chopper?" Kanan asks unbelieving.

"Yes I have actually had to do it before. Well before I met you guys." Ezra says smiling at Kanan's apparent unhappiness.

"No to risky. We need a different entrance." Kanan says spinning the schematics.

"There is no other way because of the ship's proximity alarms." Ezra says pointing to a few outward sensor arrays.

"Karabast, that's what you are going to hack aren't you?" Kanan says frowning.

"Yes that and the ship's internal systems and Imperial data network and their tracking sensors. So that I can get you guys aboard and to take the bridge so I can seal it and purge the rest of the ship." Ezra says smiling.

"Wait how do you know that you have to hack all of that." Zeb asks looking at Ezra accusingly.

"I had a job a few months before I met you guys it was a duplicate of this. I was hired by an anonymous source and met with a bounty hunter who had a small ship and with a little trouble and code set backs we managed to steal half the ships supplies and make a large amount of credits. Which meant I was baggage and they attempted to cut me out of the deal literally until I told the Empire where to find the supply's." Ezra says smirking at the shocked faces of his fellow crew members.

"Well why do you think I was trying to steal crates from what looked to be gang members? I was desperate for food or credits." Ezra says shrugging and leaning back against his wall.

"Well that certainly is interesting. But back to this are you sure that you two can do this?" Kanan says looking between the two teens.

"Yes I'll have the kid's back." Sabine says nodding.

Ezra frowns.

"Yeah we can do this." He says putting up a fake smile.

"But we have to get something from my tower first." Ezra says looking at Hera.

"What do you need to grab?" Hera asks looking at him seriously.

"Something that will guarantee our success." Ezra says smiling mysteriously.

"Fine. We will be at Lothal in eight hours. Get some rest and get your gear ready." Hera says turning off the holo.

"You got it." Kanan says while motioning to Ezra.

Ezra nods and follows him to one of the cargo bays rarely used for anything but training.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asks sitting and meditating.

"Nothing just about to prep for the mission." Ezra says doing the same.

"No you were frowning now what's wrong." Kanan says monotonly.

"I don't like being called kid but it's nothing I can't ignore." Ezra says smiling as he realizes that Kanan felt his displeasure through the force.

"Okay so long as it's not anything more." Kanan says focusing more on the force and his padawan.

"Nothing I can't handle alone. But one more thing." Ezra hesitates.

"What is it?" Kanan asks opening his eyes.

"I want to give you something for safe keeping. But it has to be kept safe and you're the only one I can trust to take good care of them." Ezra says looking around nervously.

"What are they?" Kanan asks raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see tomorrow." Ezra says smiling.

"Fine then be secretive." Kanan says going back to meditating.

"No it's just that it would be better if I showed you why they are so important to me." Ezra says quickly.

"It's okay I understand." Kanan says smiling.

"So would you like to practice with your lightsaber?" Kanan asks standing.

"Yes master." Ezra says smiling as he jumps up.

"Good now we have been training with them but now we need to start training you in a specific form." Kanan says pulling out a data pad.

"This is a list of the six forms of lightsaber fighting." Kanan says giving it to Ezra.

"Wow thank you master." Ezra says looking at the list in awe.

"So what's your form?" Ezra asks looking at him.

"I use form three." Kanan says gesturing to the data pad.

Ezra nods and pulls up the description of it.

"So you focus on deflecting and defense to create opportunities to attack?" Ezra asks thinking.

"Yes this form is especially effective at defense from non lightsaber wielding foes. So study this for a while and think about what would best suit you." Kanan says igniting his lightsaber.

"But right now let's see how you can handle an attack." Kanan says swinging shortly as Ezra ducks and activates his own.

Slash. Block.

"Good, now use it to your advantage." Kanan says.

Slash. Block.

Ezra slides his blade down towards Kanan's hilt.

"Good. Now what? I'm stronger." Kanan says adding pressure.

Ezra ducks down letting Kanan's weight and force carry himself forward and around Ezra.

Ezra's blade swipes at Kanan's neck.

Cut. Dodge.

"Good move, use your enemies movements against them." Kanan says.

Ezra nods and focuses again.

Ezra moves first.

Swipe. Block.

Punch. Miss.

Kanan grabs Erza's outstretched arm and throws Ezra at the wall.

Ezra stops just short of the wall hears the familiar hum of a lightsaber behind his head.

"Well that didn't work." Ezra says after a moment.

"No it didn't but do you see what you did wrong?" Kanan asks deactivating his lightsaber.

"I left my arm open to be grabbed I should have followed through with a kick or stab." Ezra says after thinking for a moment.

"Good now let's get some rest we arrive on Lothal in seven hours." Kanan says smiling.

"You don't have to tell me twice master." Ezra says with a mock salute.

"See you in the morning padawan." Kanan says following Ezra to their respective rooms.

Seven hours later.

"Alright, back on Lothal." Ezra says stepping out of the Phantom.

"Yes we are." Sabine says following him.

"So what do you need to grab Ezra?" Kanan asks stepping in front and to the tower.

"Three things." Ezra says.

"Okay where are they?" Kanan asks looking at the tower.

"Up top is the thing we talked about last night but what Sabine and I need is down here." Ezra says walking to a blank space of wall.

"But there's no panel here Ezra." Sabine says looking annoyed.

"Oh isn't there." Ezra says smirking and tapping the wall in a certain way.

A panel pops open a little leaving a shocked Sabine smiling.

"You got good hiding skills kid." Sabine says smiling.

Ezra frowns a little but quickly turns back to the panel.

"So grab one you like they all work but stay away from the two black ones." Ezra says opening the panel revealing nine jet packs.

"Where did you get these?" Kanan asks surprised.

"From trooper's who didn't have use for them anymore." Ezra says frowning deeply.

"Okay well let's go up top." Kanan says looking up.

"Yes." Ezra pulls out a blue and orange pack and setting it on the ground.

"If you wouldn't mind checking the fuel in this one that would be awesome." Ezra says looking at Sabine.

"Sure." She says looking at a multi colored pack that looked very similar to her armour.

Kanan follows Ezra up the ladder silently.

They reach the top and Ezra types in his code and the door opens to his collection of helmets.

"I really should pack these into a crate and take them with me soon." Ezra says thinking a loud.

"So what are we grabbing?" Kanan asks looking at the large collection of helmets.

"Two things actually." Ezra says walking to a blank wall.

He waves his hand and a small panel pops out of place.

Ezra pulls out a small box.

"These were parent's. When they disappeared I found them in their room." Ezra says handing the box to Kanan.

"May I?" Kanan asks looking at the box.

"Yes." Ezra says smiling.

Kanan opens the small box to reveal two gold and silver wedding bands.

"You kept their rings for all these years?" Kanan asks.

"Yes they are my most prized possession." Ezra says seriously.

"So don't lose them." Ezra says winking.

"So are we grabbing anything else?" Kanan asks snapping the box shut.

"Yes. This." Ezra says pulling out a data pad from the small space.

"What's on it?" Kanan asks smiling.

"Now that's a secret." Ezra says smiling as the smaller size data pad disappears into his flight suit.

"How many pocket's do you have in there?" Kanan asks realizing that things do tend to disappear into his clothes.

"A few dozen." Ezra says after thinking for a moment.

"Hey guys Hera wants to get going." Sabine's voice sounds from their comm links.

"On our way down." Kanan responds as they exit the tower.

Ezra locks the tower again and follows Kanan down the ladder.

"So the packs are in the Phantom fueled and ready to use." Sabine says before ducking into the ship.

"Thanks." Ezra says boarding.

"Now let's get to that supply ship." Kanan says sitting down next to Hera who had remained on the ship.

"So how close can I get?" Hera asks as they get close to the ship.

"Best to stay about 18 clicks back." Ezra yells from the back of the ship.

Ezra and Sabine strap on their packs and helmets.

"So where do you want me to be?" Hera asks.

"Go back to the Ghost and be ready to land in the cargo bay when I give the all clear." Ezra says checking to make sure his lightsaber is tightly hooked on.

"Sabine, weapons good?" Ezra asks looking at her.

She turns her head to him and leans her helmet to the side.

"Okay I assume that they are good then." Ezra says looking away.

"Now how long do we have to get into the vent?" Sabine asks.

"Two minutes before they realize that the port opened." Ezra says frowning underneath his helmet.

 _Man why can't she just be nice about things for once._ Ezra thinks to himself.

"Alright two minutes till I need to turn." Hera says from the front.

"Got it. Preparing door." Sabine says flipping the override switch.

"Oxygen check." Kanan says pulling his mask on.

"Good." Ezra says.

"Good" Sabine says.

"Good." Hera says.

"Good." Kanan says.

"Alright thirty seconds." Hera says preparing to turn.

"Fifteen." Kanan says.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two." Kanan counts down.

Hera turns a second before Kanan says.

"One! Vent now!" Kanan says the back of the Phantom spins around giving the two teens a straight shot at the ship.

Sabine hits the button and they get pulled out into space by the sudden vacuum pull as the air vents from the ship.

Ezra and Sabine fly towards the ship a few feet apart.

Ezra looks over at Sabine and holds up a hand before counting down with his fingers.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

He closes his fist and hits his pack as they near the ship.

Sabine does the same a second later.

Ezra slows quickly before his pack suddenly quits.

Ezra panics for a second as he passes Sabine.

 _But my pack should have had fuel for another hour!_

Ezra thinks quickly before pulling his arm back.

He thrusts it forward channeling the force and sending a blast forward slowing him down a manageable speed.

The blast hits the ship a second later and one of the small turrets crumple up.

Ezra hits the ship feet first and bends his knees to absorb the impact and a moment later Sabine does the same.

Sabine looks at the turret and then back to Ezra.

Ezra shrugs and turns to the hatch controls.

He hacks through quickly and the port opens long enough for Ezra and Sabine to climb in.

"What was that about?" Sabine asks removing her pack.

"I don't know my pack quit early and I had to improvise." Ezra says quietly as he removes his pack.

He checks it over for leaks and finds none so he checks the fuel gauge.

"I thought you filled this up?" Ezra asks when he sees it empty.

"Yeah I did." Sabine says hiding her pack in an escape pod.

Ezra puts his in as well.

"Well it's empty now." Ezra says heading for the vent.

"What do you think I'm lying?" Sabine asks angrily.

"I didn't say anything like that." Ezra says pulling the vent open.

"But that thing has a fuel tank to last up to an hour. So something happened." Ezra says glancing back at her.

"I put enough fuel for both of us into both tanks." Sabine says gruffly.

"Whatever doesn't matter now." Ezra says shrugging it off like he normally does.

He climbs up into the vent and Sabine follows.

They silently climb through the vents heading to the engine room.

"Ezra do you know where you're going?" Sabine asks after a while.

"Yes I do I studied the schematics for about an hour memorizing the vents system." Ezra says quietly.

A few minutes later they arrive at the exit for the vent system.

"Okay Sabine all you have to do is hop out and shoot all the bucketheads you see. Got it?" Ezra asks.

"I know who to shoot and not shoot." Sabine says annoyed.

"Okay, wait two minutes then go. I will when you do." Ezra says crawling down another vent away from her.

Sabine crawls up the screen and looks around.

There are about a dozen guards and few more engineers around the room.

The head engineer is standing in front of three rounded consoles tapping on screens.

After the two minutes is up Sabine pops off the vent cover and hops down.

"Hey you where did you come from?" A storm trooper yells from across the room.

Sabine pulls her pistols out starts to shoot troopers.

One, two, three.

They fall quickly before Sabine gets into cover.

Ezra in the meanwhile drops down behind the head engineer and stuns him.

Ezra taps a few buttons and the engine room locks down.

Ezra then looks around and see that all the eyes are focused on Sabine.

Ezra smiles and ignites his lightsaber and jumps to the nearest trooper.

Ezra stabs his sabre through him and then reverses around him cutting through the next one.

He switches to his blaster and stuns two more troopers.

Sabine pops out of cover and shoots two more.

Ezra switches back to his blade and quickly cuts down the four troopers as

Sabine shoots the last two engineers heading for the door.

Ezra extinguishes his blade and walks up to the head engineer and grabs his access card off his belt.

Then walks over to the two consoles and swipes the card on both.

"Okay here is the code you need to input." Ezra says handing Sabine a data pad.

"Okay when?" She asks looking around.

"When I tell you." Ezra says taking off his helmet.

He turns to one of the consoles and starts typing.

Every minute or so Ezra switches between them.

"Okay input the code here." Ezra says pointing one of the two consoles as he switches to the other one.

"Alright done." Sabine says after a moment.

"Okay wait until I say so to hit enter." Ezra says concentrating hard on the last firewall.

"Okay through. Now Five." Ezra says hitting the last key as Sabine hits enter.

"We now have full control of the ship." Ezra says smiling.

"Not bad Spectre Six. Not bad." Sabine says grinning under her helmet.

"Okay Spectre Two you are clear for landing. Ezra says tapping on the console to give the all clear to the bridge.

"Got it. We will be at the bridge soon." Hera says pulling the Ghost in for a landing.

"I'm sealing you guys a straight path to the bridge. And do us a favour and get the captain and first officer alive." Ezra says tapping continuously.

"How do you know how to hack?" Sabine asks.

"You learn fast when you're about to die." Ezra says pulling his helmet back on.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asks confused.

"Well when a blast door only opened by a console is the only thing keeping you from living you learn to seek out the way through it pretty fast." Ezra says clarifying.

"When did that happen?" Sabine asks.

"A long time ago." Ezra says frowning.

A few minutes later of silence alarms go off throughout the ship.

"What the?" Ezra asks looking at the console.

"What?" Sabine asks quickly.

"Someone is trying to take back control." Ezra says typing quickly.

"Can they do that?" Sabine asks readying her blasters.

"If they are better then me yes and they are good, just not good enough." Ezra says concentrating.

"Okay they got back communications but it looks like Spectres One and Four are just outside the bridge." Ezra says typing away.

"Good so we are almost done?" Sabine asks still watching the doors.

"Yes. No! NO! Dammit. Sabine we still rated for zero atmosphere?" Ezra asks slamming a fist on the console.

"What happened?" Sabine asks worriedly.

"I lost control of the door to the engine room. They were deliberately targeted." Ezra says trying to regain control.

"We have the bridge." Sabine comm link sounds out.

"Damn. Are we still rated?" Ezra asks looking at seriously Sabine.

"Yes but not for long." She says grabbing Ezra's helmet.

"Good we only need a minute." Ezra says taking his helmet and putting it on.

"Well this should be interesting. Spectre Five I suggest you grab a hold of something that won't fly." Ezra says typing the last commands into the ship's computer.

"Okay bridge sealed and all but one door is under my control so hang on." Ezra says hitting enter.

Cliffhanger!

A/N So I will be updating about once a week maybe twice a week depending on how much I get written. Also reviews keep me motivated to write and update.


	3. A nice flight

The Past and Future.

A nice flight.

Chapter Two.

Ezra's POV.

"So hang on." I say hitting enter.

I grab the console tightly as the air vents from the engine room threatening to take me with it.

Sabine has her arms and legs wrapped around a smaller ventilation pipe.

Alarms blast through the ship continuously.

I look down at the console that I set to close all of the airlocks after two minutes.

1:38.

 _Well this is going to take a while._

I look over at Sabine who has a firm grip and is looking steady.

I look back at the clock.

1:24.

I look back at Sabine in time to see her legs lose their grip.

"Sabine!" I yell but my voice it taken away by the venting air.

I look back at the clock.

0:58.

Sabine is losing her grip quickly.

0:50.

One of Sabine's hands slip off the pipe.

0:46.

I look for the open door and see it's the one directly in line with her.

I look back to Sabine in time to see her hand slip off and her fly towards the door.

I let go and fly towards the door feet first.

Sabine reaches the door seconds before I grab her hand.

I grab the door.

"Ahhh!" I yell out in pain from the snap of stopping and hanging onto Sabine.

I clench my teeth through the pain and look back.

Sabine is holding on with all her strength to my hand.

I feel my hand start to slip off the door frame.

 _Oh karabast!_

I look around trying to figure out a way to save us being ejected with the rest of the troopers.

I look past Sabine and see a console facing us.

My hand slips.

I let go of Sabine.

We slam into the console and I grab on with the air pulling me into it.

Sabine bounces over it.

I reach out.

She slips by my hand.

I put out both of my hands and focus on her.

Sabine slows.

I twist my hands in and Sabine stops.

I grit my teeth concentrating.

Sabine starts to move towards the console.

The airlocks slam shut and the air stops flowing.

I feel the pull stop and let go of Sabine.

We both collapse onto the floor.

I open my eyes and look over at Sabine.

She's slowly getting up.

I hold my left arm and sit myself up.

"You good?" I ask loudly.

"I'm still here so yeah." She says unhappily.

I stand up and start walking back to the engine room.

"Hey where are you going?" Sabine asks annoyed.

"I'm going to go get our communication back." I say frowning walking through the doorway to the engine room.

The troopers bodies are gone but amazingly the head engineer is still hung up around the three consoles.

"Well that's good." I say aloud.

I walk over the consoles and start looking through the data.

 _Hmm. We have proximity sensors, door controls except for one in the engine room. The internal system are filling the ship up with air again and I still have full control. The Imperial data streams are still going through… I should copy all of those into a folder._

I tap a few buttons and then bring up internal data storage.

I type in commands to copy and store all data files.

 _Now the trackers._

I tap back to the list of systems.

 _Yes. I still have the trackers._

I tap back to communications and start to hack through the individual communication hubs throughout the ship.

 _One down seven to go._

I repeat the process again and again.

"So can you get them back?" Sabine asks from behind me.

"Yes I am almost there." I say monotonically.

I hack through the second last hub and a message notice appears.

I tap it.

"Dear Hacker, I am impressed you are good. But I feel that you are being wasted by these thieves. You could work for the Empire. We would pay you well and all you have to do is give me back control of the ship. Can we make a deal?" The message reads.

I bring up a response tab and type in a single word.

"No." I send it and focus back to the last hub.

"What was that?" Sabine says looking over my shoulder.

"A job offer." I say smiling.

"From whom?" She asks frowning.

"The Empire but don't worry I told them no." I say typing in a shutdown command for the last hub.

"I wasn't worried." She says walking off.

"I am going to go and make sure that the rest of the ship is secure." Sabine says taking out her pistols.

"Wait for me." I say gaining back the last communication hub.

"Fine." She says waiting by the entrance.

"Alright we have everything but that one door." I say smiling.

I tap my wrist comm.

"Hey Spectre One how are things up there?" I ask walking over to Sabine.

"All good Spectre Two's on her way up here to pilot this thing and Spectre Four went to see if there were any bucketheads left aboard." Kanan says evenly.

"We are heading to clear the ship as well." I say pulling out my hybrid blaster.

"Okay stay together." Kanan says.

"Roger that." I say following Sabine out of the door.

"So where do you think we should check first?" I ask.

"The forward magazine if they know we captured the ship any remaining troops may try to destroy it." Sabine says turning down a hallway towards the front of the ship.

We both move quickly and quietly through the ship finding no troopers between us and our destination.

"So what are we getting in terms of munitions?" I ask looking at the racks of weapons and explosives.

"A lot." Sabine says taking a few detonators.

"Good the fleet can use all that we can get." I say smiling.

"And we get to upgrade my explosives." Sabine says excitedly.

"Now let's go check the hanger bay." I say leaving.

"Hey lock the door before we leave." Sabine says closing it.

"Good idea." I say pulling a tool from my sleeve.

I move to one knee and begin to reset the lock.

"Where do you store all of your tools?" Sabine asks watching me work.

"In my suit." I say pulling the tool out.

"Yeah but where inside of it?" She asks starting off towards the hanger.

"I have a lot of pockets sewn in on the inside of it." I say slipping the tool up my sleeve.

"So how much can you carry?"

"A lot actually. I carry about a dozen tools and various other things."

"So what else do you have in there?"

"Credits, a few nutrient bars, and other stuff."

"So what do you think there are here for fighters?" Sabine asks walking up to the hangar door.

"Probably a few TIE's and maybe a landing shuttle." I say moving to the door controls.

"I hope there's a bomber. That would be useful." Sabine says.

"Yeah but doubtful this is just a supply ship." I say opening the door.

Pew! Pew!

Sabine and I dodge to either side of the doors as blaster fire continues to fly past.

"I think we found the last of the troopers." I say firing blindly.

"You don't say?" Sabine says sarcastically.

"I do in fact." I say smiling.

I ignite my blade and jump out.

I move quickly deflecting blaster away from us.

"Now!" I shout while moving forward.

Sabine steps out firing at the troopers.

 _Focus._

I move forward slowly deflecting the heavy blaster fire.

Sabine keeps shooting around me.

"Give up or die." I say evenly.

The blaster fire stops and they look at each other before continuing to fire.

"Really?" Sabine asks while the blaster fire lessens.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because they are with the Empire!" Sabine says continuing to fire.

"So were you once." I say reaching cover.

"How do you know that?" She says ducking behind the cover.

"I looked up all of the info the Empire had on us while I was at the academy." I say jumping out of cover and running towards the small amount of troopers left.

I cut down one then reverse my grip slicing the chest of another.

I send the last three flying into a wall with force.

They slump down unconscious.

"So you knew all along?" Sabine asks standing up from behind the cover.

"Yes." I say nervously.

"So why didn't you ask me about it?" She asks looking for anymore storm troopers.

"If you wanted to talk about it I thought you would tell me about it. You never did so I didn't say anything." I say looking at the TIE fighters.

"So there are TIE's and a landing shuttle. Hey! There are bomber's here. There's even three of them." Sabine says excitedly.

"Sweet. The Empire will regret letting us get these." I say tapping on my comm link.

"Spectre One. The forward magazine and hangar bay are secure." I say putting clipping my lightsabre onto my belt.

"Good Zeb has been locking unconscious troopers up in the holding cells. Secure the ones that you encounter and he will take care of them." Kanan says.

"Okay the head engineer is still in the engine room unconscious." I say moving to unconscious troopers.

"Got it I will tell Zeb. Also Hera say we will be jumping into hyperspace any minute now so be ready for that."

"Got it." I say closing the comm link.

"So secure and move on?" Sabine asks while grabbing cuffs off the troopers.

"Yeah let's lock these guys together and move on." I say cuffing the three I threw into the wall together and then to a pipe.

"So how many are still alive?" I ask looking at the two I killed with my lightsabre.

"More then I thought there would be." Sabine says cuffing a group of five together.

"What do you mean?" I ask walking over another group.

"Well blaster fire is rarely stunning. But you managed to deflect them in such a way that they are just wounded and unconscious." Sabine says dragging more together.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah did you not mean to do that?" She says looking at me surprised.

"No I was just trying to end the fight quickly so we didn't get injured." I say shaking my head.

"Well we still have a lot of prisoners to use as leverage now." Sabine says locking the final troopers to the wall.

"Yeah Zeb's gonna have his hands full here." I say smiling.

"Alright so want to see if there are any prisoners we should be freeing?" Sabine asks heading for the door.

The ship shifts to the side repositioning for the jump to hyperspace.

"Well I guess Hera finally got everything to work for her." I say following Sabine.

"Yeah but that never takes to long." Sabine says.

We walk the rest of the way in silence.

"So think we can get the prisoner list?" Sabine asks as walk into a lift to the holding cells.

"Yeah it shouldn't have any encryption." I say leaning against the wall.

 _How did I just wound them?_

 _Was the force telling me to leave them alive?_

"What's on your mind?" Sabine asks me.

"Huh?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Sabine asks slightly concerned.

"Just how I wounded those troopers." I say as the lift stops.

"And?"

"Well I was just following what I felt through the force." I say walking out of the lift.

"And what's wrong with that?" She asks following.

"Nothing. I just don't understand it sometimes." I state while walking up to the control console.

"But isn't being a Jedi all about understand the force?" Sabine asks walking up beside me.

"No it's much more complicated than that but I don't understand much about it." I say tapping on the screen.

"So there are a few thieves, a pirate, and a lot of empty cells." I say while reading the list.

"A pirate?" Sabine asks surprised.

"Hey. It's Hondo!" I say bringing up the cell number.

"So want to see if he remembers me?" I ask walking down the hall.

"I don't know pirates generally don't like to cooperate. And how do you know him." Sabine says hesitantly.

"Well I kind of know him from my past." I say hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sabine asks suspiciously.

"And we're here." I say cutting her off.

I open the cell.

"Hey Hondo remember me?" I ask angrily.

"Oh it is my old friend Ezra." Hondo says getting off his bunk.

"I wondered who would be crazy enough other than me to steal a supply ship from the Empire." Hondo says laughing nervously.

"Oh don't think I forgot how last time ended." I say glaring at him.

"Well now just wait a moment that was the bounty hunter's idea. I would have lost the ship if I didn't go along with it." Hondo says quickly.

"Wait you're the one that tried to kill Ezra!" Sabine says pulling out one of her pistols.

"A Mandalorian outside of Mandalore is rare. Why have you left your people?" Hondo asks shifting attention from himself.

"The Empire. Now give me a good reason not to kill you." Sabine says pointing her blaster at him.

"Because I can give spare ships and information in exchange for my freedom and life." Hondo suggests shrinking back.

"But your fleet was destroyed when I told them where to find you." I say crossing my arms.

"Ah yes that is true but I have more than one hidden base and fleet." Hondo says nervously.

"Ezra where are you two?" Kanan says through the comm link.

"Talking to an old friend and he has some interesting information for us in exchange for his life." I say happily.

"What friend and why for his life?" Kanan asks nervously.

"I'll explain after we get him into the fleet's prisoner cells." I say stepping out of the cell.

"So we have a deal then?" Hondo says moving to the door.

"Not yet." I say giving him a hard look before closing the door.

"So he was the one who hired you." Sabine says following me to the lift.

"Yes." I say calling the elevator.

"So how did you meet him?" She asks as the lift's doors open.

"Hey Zeb. Having fun with the troopers?" I ask as the lasat steps out hauling three of them.

"Yes actually. Good shooting Sabine there are a lot of wounded ones and very few dead ones to get rid of." Zeb says smiling.

"That was all Ezra, Zeb." Sabine says.

"What? But his only stuns." Zeb says hauling the troopers down the hall.

"I used my lightsabre and deflected their own shots back at them." I explain stepping into the lift.

"Zeb whatever you do do not let the pirate Hondo out of his cell unless Kanan says to." I warn pushing the lift's top button.

"Okay will do Ezra." Zeb says walking down the hall.

"So we going to the bridge?" Sabine asks.

"Yes. I need to speak with Kanan and Hera about this." I say leaning on the wall again.

"So how bad was it?" Sabine asks looking at me.

"Well it wasn't good that's for sure." I say closing my eyes.

"So are you going to answer my question?" She asks looking at the doors.

"Which one?" I ask confused.

"About how you met Hondo?"

"Oh, I met him through a mutual friend." I say as the lift comes to a stop.

"That really doesn't clear much up Ezra." Sabine looking over at me.

"No it doesn't." I say walking out of the lift.

There are more than a few dead troopers and lower level officers scattered around the bridge.

"So looks like you did some damage here Kanan." I say approaching Kanan and Hera at the head of the ship.

"Yes they didn't want to give up so I made a point." Kanan says smiling.

"Yeah a deadly one." I say stopping and frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kanan asks looking at me.

"There is a man I know in one of the holding cells. Hondo Ohnaka. He says that he is willing to trade a hidden base and spare ships for his freedom and his life." I say frowning at the floor.

"And what's wrong with that?" Hera asks flipping various switches.

"He's not someone I enjoy seeing." I say looking out the widows.

"So do you think we can trust him to stay to his word?" Kanan asks looking at me.

"I wouldn't trust him any farther then Hera could throw him. But it's something the fleet needs. A base and ships would be extremely helpful." I say looking between the three of them.

"So you were hoping that the higher up's would make this decision?" Hera asks.

"Well yeah I have a problem with him from my past and I don't want that clouding my judgement." I say fidgeting.

"Well that's smart to want calm heads to make a decision, but your past experience will make your word carry weight." Hera says flipping a few more switches.

"Alright we are coming out of hyperspace get ready to strip this ship for what's here." Hera says.

The ship slows down and the fleet appears above the planet Bakura.

A peaceful planet whose leaders were allowing the rebels a short amount of time to safely transfer the supplies and move on.

"Captain Syndulla requesting permission to dock." Hera says opening a comm link.

"Commander Sato here. Please transmit your security codes."

"Transmitting now." Hera says flipping various switches.

"Your security codes check out. Do you have any prisoners requiring transfer?"

"Well there are about thirty troopers alive but wounded also the head engineer, the captain and his first mate. Also there is an Imperial prisoner we must discuss." Hera says pulling the supply ship up the fleet.

"Well done I did not expect so many we will begin interrogating them immediately. Also please come to the bridge to discuss this prisoner." Sato says.

"We will be there shortly." Hera says getting out of the pilot's seat.

"Alright Kanan, Ezra let's go and Sabine you should go to the forward magazine and get a list going of the explosives and weapons we have gotten." Hera says.

"You got it Hera." Sabine says walking out of the bridge.

"Well let's go and get this over with." I say sighing.

"It won't be that bad Ezra. How do you know this guy anyway?" Kanan says walking towards the exit.

"Doesn't matter." I say following.

"Ezra." Hera says coming up behind me.

"We met while I was on a job and we didn't part ways on good terms. Happy?" I ask unhappily.

"Enough with the attitude Ezra we just want to know as much as possible." Kanan says looking back disapprovingly.

I sigh.

"Sorry it's just that this guy brings back some bad memories."

"It's okay just remember a Jedi must keep his emotions in check. Peace and serenity not anger and hurt." Kanan says smiling.

"Right." I take a deep breath and release my emotions into the force.

"Good just like I taught you." Kanan says smiling.

"Thanks I have to start meditating more." I say smiling.

"Wait could I get a recording of that?" Kanan says teasing me.

"No." I say smiling.

"Darn. Now Ezra when we talk to Commander Sato please show respect." Kanan says smiling.

"I always show respect." I say smiling.

"You know what I mean. Ezra." Kanan says.

We walk through the doors to the bridge.

"Ah Hera, Kanan, and Ezra. Well done too all of you stealing an entire supply ship. That is most impressive." Commander Sato says smiling.

"It wasn't us. Ezra did it." Kanan says smiling proudly.

"The boy stole an entire supply ship by himself?" Commander Sato says with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes once in the engine room it may take some time but you can take complete control of the ship and open all the air locks flushing the ship of almost all the stormtroopers." Hera says proudly as well.

"Well I am most impressed. Well done Ezra. Now who is this prisoner we must talk about?"

I tense up.

"Well he is a pirate by the name of Hondo Ohnaka. Ezra knows him from before he was captured. Anyway he is offering a hidden base and small fleet of ships in exchange for his freedom and his life. Although allow me to be clear we did not threaten him at all." Kanan says.

"And can this man be trusted to keep his word?" Sato asks looking at me.

"I think that if you are going to release him keep him under guard at least until we have what he promised." I say thinking aloud.

"Wise words. I agree we shall keep him under guard until we have the base and ships we were promised." Sato says.

"Alright. Do you want me to take Sabine and bring him here to speak with you?" I ask looking at the doors.

"Yes that would be a good idea." Sato says looking to Kanan and Hera.

"We have much to discuss here." Kanan says.

"Agreed go ahead Ezra." Hera says turning to Sato.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I say smiling and walking out the doors.

"Alright now to go find Sabine." I say smiling.

 _I hope Hondo wasn't lying I don't want a repeat of last time._

I walk back to the supply ship and head for the forward magazine.

"Oh come on how did he lock this thing so well?" I hear Sabine yell.

"Well how about trying to override the door controls from the main console?" A voice I don't recognize says.

"No good I already tried that." Sabine says.

I walk around the corner to see Sabine and a few other people standing around the door to the munitions room.

"This should not be this hard." Sabine says taking off her helmet.

"Having trouble getting into the munitions room?" I ask smirking.

"Ezra! Yes how did you make this door unopenable?" Sabine says gesturing to a blaster scorched door.

"I reset the parameters to be a word and not by the actual lock." I say walking to the door console.

"Okay well what word?" Sabine asks annoyed.

"This one." I say typing in Sabine and hitting enter.

"What word was that?" She asks looking over my shoulder.

"Your name." I say hesitantly.

"Why my name?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Because it was hard for someone else to guess and easy for me to remember." I rolling my eyes.

"Now commander Sato wants us to take Hondo to the bridge of the Kanera." I say stepping out of the way of the rest of the people getting into the munitions room.

"Fine let's go get him." Sabine says walking away from me.

"Hey Sabine?" I say smirking.

"What?" She asks looking back annoyed.

"Lift's this way." I say pointing behind me.

Sabine scowls at me and starts back.

"Not a word." She says shoving past me.

"Hey what's your problem?" I ask not understanding her anger.

"Nothing." She says hotly.

I shake my head and follow her to the lift. We go to the prisoner level and walk to Hondo's cell.

"Hey Sabine I didn't tell them how I met Hondo and don't want to so please don't say anything about it." I say opening the cell.

"Why didn't you tell them?" She asks.

"Because I don't like talking about it." I say looking into the cell.

"Hondo come on out you might get your deal after all."

Silence.

"Hondo come on out. I gave strict orders for no one to let you out so get out here." I say annoyed.

"Come on you di'kut.*" I say grumbling.

No one comes out so I go in. I look around and realize there's no one in here. All of a sudden I fly forward and feel a tug at my waist.

"Haha nice try my boy but no one captures Hondo Ohnaka for long." Hondo says as I like up to see my stun blaster in his hands pointed at me.

"Hondo give me that back I am supposed to be taking you to see the Commander to talk about your deal for release." I say annoyed.

"No I think I will be going and starting up my crew again." Hondo says backing up the stairs.

He stops as I smile realizing that Sabine has one of her pistols pointed at the back his head.

"Well now this is awkward. I guess I shouldn't fight a Mandalorian warrior." Hondo says raising his hands.

"No you shouldn't especially a pissed off one." I say smiling even more.

"Well then I guess we should head to see this commander of yours." Hondo says smiling.

In one fluid motion he ducks spinning and kicking Sabine in the chest.

"Sabine!" I shout as she flies back and hits the wall slumping down unconscious.

Hondo turns to me leveling my stunner at me.

"Sorry I will be going now."

"No you won't." I say standing and focusing.

I thrust my arm out and he flies back into the wall.

I hold him up with the force.

"One should not threaten the friends of someone who can use force." I say tightening my grip on him.

"You are a Jedi?" Hondo asks his eyes going wide.

"Training to be one yes now drop my blaster." I say frowning.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks dazed.

"I'm fine. Please grab my blaster from Hondo." I say still holding Hondo up on the wall.

"Uh okay." She says looking between us cautiously.

Sabine walks up to Hondo and takes my blaster from his hand.

"You can let him go now." She says stepping back.

"You are lucky she's here Hondo." I say letting him down.

"Thank you." I say as Sabine hands me my blaster.

"Now let's go talk about that deal. It may have just got a lot more complicated." I say pulling a pair of handcuffs to me.

"Oh come on surely you don't feel that's necessary?" Hondo says smiling nervously.

"I could just let Sabine knock out you instead." I say glancing at her.

She cracks her knuckles smiling.

"I see." Hondo says putting his hands forward.

"Too bad." Sabine says as I put the cuffs on him.

"Now let's go." I say pushing the weequay forward.

"Alright, alright I didn't know you were a Jedi. I do not mess around with such honorable warriors." He says seriously.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes I knew the Jedis Obi wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." He says stepping into the lift.

"Well I am sure that Kanan will want to talk to you about that." I say.

We walk the rest of the way in silence watching Hondo carefully. We walk into the bridge and see Sato, Kanan, Hera and Ahsoka talking.

"Ahsoka my old friend how are you?" Hondo says bowing awkwardly.

"Hondo?" Ahsoka says surprised.

"Yes your old friend Hondo. Could you please remove my restraints?" Hondo says walking up to her.

"I don't see why not." Ahsoka says moving to remove them.

"Not a chance." I say stopping her.

"What why not?" Ahsoka asks surprised at my sudden anger.

"Because he just knocked out Sabine and almost shot me." I say glaring at him.

"Oh come on the last time we worked together I lost my entire fleet." Hondo says backing up slightly.

"Well whose fault was that?" I say smirking.

"Well... I... let's focus the future." Hondo says turning to Ahsoka and Commander Sato.

"Yes let's talk about this deal you have proposed." Sato says.

"Ah yes. I am willing to give your Rebel alliance a hidden outpost and the ships that are there to use at your discretion." Hondo says walking around confidentiality.

"Where is this hidden outpost?" Kanan asks.

"Felucia. There was a hidden Separatist base that was missed during the Clone wars. I found it and converted it into a pirate base. Any ships that are there are yours provided that I can take one to make my escape and rebuild my crew." Hondo says looking around hopefully.

Sato looks at Ahsoka.

"I think that is agreeable." Sato says holding a hand out.

"You have a deal." Hondo says shaking his hand.

"Now then about these restraints." He says gesturing to them.

"No those stay on until our deal is complete." I say looking at Ahsoka.

"I agree." Sabine says glaring at him.

"There is a lot of anger coming off of you Ezra. Calm down." Kanan says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry." I take a deep breath and calm down.

"But that doesn't change anything we don't trust him." I say calmly.

"I agree." Ahsoka says.

"Besides I still haven't forgot about the younglings Hondo." She says glaring at him.

"Well this isn't turning out well for me." Hondo says smiling nervously.

"No it's not." Sabine says glaring at Hondo.

"Well now c'mon an honorable warrior such of yourself won't hold a grudge against an older man such as myself?" Hondo says smiling slyly.

"I hold grudges against people who try to kill my friend." Sabine says.

"I wasn't going to kill him there I was just trying to lock him in the cell and we both know how that worked out." Hondo says frowning.

"Not what I was talking about." Sabine says grabbing Hondo's shirt and pulling him close.

"Oh he told you about our previous encounter." Hondo says shrinking back slightly.

"What previous encounter?" Kanan asks looking between the three of us.

"When I met him last time Hondo here tried to flush me out an airlock." I say smiling.

"But this clever boy managed to hack through my systems and get to an escape pod." Hondo says smiling.

"You are lucky I did." I say walking to the doors.

"I wouldn't let him out of your sight he'll disappear."

I walk through the doors.

"Ezra wait!" I hear Sabine say following me.

I walk off towards the Ghost.

"Ezra." Sabine says walking up beside me.

"What?" I ask trying to stay calm.

"That guy is an ass." She says following me onto the Ghost.

"But I was wondering how powerful you are in the force?" Sabine asks looking slightly nervous.

"Powerful enough to crush a small turret, and hold a weequay against a wall apparently." I say not looking at her.

"Yeah but what can you really do when you really let go with the force?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know and quite frankly don't want to." I say frowning.

"I use it enough to get the job done."

I sigh stopping.

"Sabine have you ever just felt cold like nothing is at the very heart of who you are?" I ask looking at her.

She looks at me confused.

"No. I can't say I have." She says looking at me slightly worried.

"Here follow me I want to try something that might help you understand." I say heading for the training room.

"Okay?" Sabine says as more of a question.

We get there and I sit down on the floor and focus on the force.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asks sitting as well.

"Showing you the dark side of the force." I say focusing on the empty feeling that has lingered in my body.

"How?" She asks worriedly.

"Like this." I take the feeling and send it to Sabine.

"What the haran!*"

I stop after a few seconds and pull the feeling back and hide it deep down.

"That is what I would have to feel to use my full power in the force right now so no I don't use it." I say frowning.

"That felt so cold and empty. Is that something you feel often?" She asks worried.

"No I don't feel it most of the time." I say standing.

"Ezra what was that? I just felt a darkside presence." Kanan asks worriedly through my comm link.

"I was showing Sabine what the darkside felt like." I say calmly.

"YOU WHAT!" Kanan yells.

"Relax I didn't tap into it. I brought up the memory of the asteroid." I say rolling my eyes.

"I still think that you shouldn't go anywhere near anything dark side." Kanan says disapprovingly.

"It won't happen again Kanan." I say closing the comm channel.

"That was a terrible feeling Ezra." Sabine says sadly.

"That is why hate and anger feed the darkside so well. It is amplified by that feeling of empty." I say walking back to my room.

I get to my room and crawl into my bunk when I realize that Sabine has followed me.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She says looking unsure of something.

"For what?" I ask looking at the ceiling.

"When we were at the munitions room. I couldn't get past the door and was pissed about it. I had no reason to be angry with you." She says looking guilty.

"No problem." I say staring at the ceiling.

"You can come all the way in if you want." I say realizing that she's just standing in the entry way.

"Thanks." She say walking in and sitting down in a small chair.

A few minutes of silence later I look at her.

"Why are you here?" I ask eyeing her curiously.

"I-well I was curious." She says looking nervous.

"About?" I ask still eyeing her.

"About why you were so angry with Hondo." She says nervously.

"And you didn't know whether or not it was a question I would answer or not?" I guess.

"Well yeah." She says looking at me.

"What?" I ask slightly confused.

"Well when Hondo kicked me and I woke up the first thing I saw was you with an angry look on your face and Hondo being held up to the wall with the force. You actually looked intimidating." She says smiling.

"So that's why you were nervous." I say smiling.

"Well yeah the last time I saw anything like that there was a Sith lord involved." She says jokingly.

"I'm not going to go to the darkside Sabine." I say frowning.

"What? No I wasn't suggesting that." She says hurriedly.

"Okay." I say.

I hop down to the floor and sit down.

I begin to meditate and relax.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asks.

"Meditating." I say closing my eyes.

"I'll go then." She says standing up.

"Don't go." I say quietly.

"Why?" She asks curious.

"Your presence is… calming." I say quieter.

"Okay." She says sitting across from me on the floor.

"So what do you focus on when meditating?" She asks looking around.

"Well I mainly focus on letting go of all feelings." I say letting go of most feelings.

"Why do you let go of emotion?" She asks still looking around.

"Because a Jedi needs to be balanced. Emotions can throw that balance off. Emotions like anger lead to hate and hate leads to suffering which is the path to the darkside." I say quoting Yoda.

"That was surprisingly wise." Sabine says smiling.

I can feel her happiness.

"I'm trying to learn all I can from Kanan and Ahsoka while I can." I say smiling.

"That's smart considering everything." Sabine says looking at me.

"So do you want to hear how I met Hondo?" I ask opening my eyes.

"If you want to tell me." She says.

"I trust you." I say shrugging.

"Really?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah." I say standing up.

"Want to grab something to eat while I tell you." I ask holding out a hand to help her up.

"Sure." She says taking my hand.

We walk out and to the kitchen.

"So I guess I should start from the beginning. I met Hondo after stealing the supply ship from the Empire and jumping to empty space." I say sitting down with a glass of water.

"He was happy to see us and immediately started to transfer the cargo to his ships. We talked for a while about how I was able to take control of the ship when the bounty hunter I was paired with suggested to Hondo that they didn't need me anymore." I say frowning.

"At first Hondo disagreed saying that we could take more supply ships together. That is until the bounty hunter said that she could do my job now that she knew how I took control. After that he turned to me and said that our partnership was no longer necessary to his succes. And at that point his men turned their blasters on me and well gave me this." I say pulling up the left side of my shirt.

Sabine's hand flies to her mouth as she gasps at the scar.

The scar is red and irregularly round.

"They got me with a lucky shot. I managed to hack into an airlock and then get into the vent systems. I got in an escape pod and blasted to one of the smaller ships. Once there I took a fighter and jumped back to Lothal. There I found an Imperial officer and gave the info on how to find Hondo's fleet and their missing supplies. But once again I was cheated out of my earnings and went back to stealing which is how I met you guys." I say pulling my shirt back down.

"That's terrible." Sabine says angrily.

"Not really when you think about." I say smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asks confused.

"Yeah if none of that happened I wouldn't have met you guys, I wouldn't have had a chance to become a Jedi, and I wouldn't be fighting the Empire." I say smiling.

"Well if you think of it like that you're pretty lucky." She says smiling.

"Yeah." I say smiling.

"Hey Ezra." My comm link says.

"Yeah Kanan?" I ask.

"We got the coordinates from Hondo for the base and are preparing to jump but we have to drop this supply ship off somewhere for the Empire to find any ideas?" Kanan says happily.

Sabine looks at me excitedly.

"I think Sabine does." I say smiling.

"Well you two get up here and get ready to do whatever crazy plan Sabine has in mind." Kanan says laughing a little.

"You got it Kanan." I says shutting off the comm link.

"So what are you thinking?" I ask smiling at her.

"Oh I have a plan for that ship." Sabine say standing up.

"And what's that?" I ask curious.

"Well remember that refining facility that the Empire took over last month?" She says smiling mischievously.

"The one they cleared the civilians out of right?" I ask.

"Yeah. And remember how it was too heavily guarded for us to destroy in a straight up fight?" She says getting even more excited.

"Oh that's a good idea." I say jumping up to follow her.

"I know let's go and see how fast that ship can go." Sabine says walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I say following.

A/N So I have a another chapter ready to go here for Monday. I'll post early if people ask nicely.


	4. A mining trip

Chapter Three.

A mining trip.

Ezra's POV.

"So let me get this straight." Kanan says looking at Sabine and me. "You two want to take the supply ship and crash it into the surface of Lothal into an Imperial controlled mining facility?"

"Yes it takes care of the supply ship and the mining facility." I say smiling.

"And who do you think would be willing to take on such a crazy mission-you two want to do this don't you?" Kanan asks rubbing his temples.

"Well it was my plan." Sabine says smiling.

"Fine but we are talking to both Hera and Sato first." Kanan says walking off to the Ghost.

We follow quickly.

"Hey Hera you in the cockpit?" Kanan asks.

"Yeah what's up?" She says looking over various diagnostic systems.

"Well I just… I think I will let them explain it." Kanan says gesturing to us.

"Well I want to get rid of the supply ship by crashing into that impenetrable mine on Lothal." Sabine says smiling.

"And who would be helping you?" Hera asks seemingly not phased by it.

"Ezra." Sabine says.

"Well that is interesting but something new has come up. Part of that mining facility has intel we need." Hera says looking at us.

"How are you going to overcome that complication?"

"Well that certainly complicates things." I say speaking up.

"Well I guess Sabine and I will have to infiltrate the compound and retrieve the intel. Then Hera and Kanan can set the ship on a collision course while we escape." I say smiling at the unhappy look on Kanan's face.

"How are you going to get in?" Kanan asks frowning.

"That will be harder but I think that I have something that provided it doesn't run out of fuel this time, it will give us what we need." I say smiling.

"Hey I filled both of those packs." Sabine says frowning at me.

"I never said that you didn't. Now let's go fill those packs and get ready to jump." I say starting to walk away.

"Jump? From where?" Kanan asks frowning even more.

"From the Phantom hopefully." I say smirking at him.

"Not this again." Hera says groaning.

"It's the best way into the facility. Sabine let's go find a safe place to land in there." I say walking towards the common room.

Sabine follows me smiling.

"You enjoyed that." I say pulling up the compound on the holo projector.

"Yes I like seeing you take charge with a good plan." She says zooming in an empty space near the back of the compound.

"Here we could jump and land almost undetected." Sabine says pointing.

"Yeah I agree one problem though. There is a watch tower here that would spot us unless… I land on top and take it out." I say smiling.

"That jump is almost impossible to hit properly Ezra." Sabine says frowning.

"I'm a Jedi I can lift things with my mind we do things considered impossible all the time." I say leaning back in my seat.

"Still it's pretty risky I don't think that they go for it." She says leaning back as well.

"You know this is nice." She says closing her eyes relaxing.

"What is?" I ask curious.

"This planning an explosion to rock the planet while gathering intel to help the rest of the rebellion. And then just taking a moment to relax and not be constantly on the go." She says smiling.

"Haha you know I never really thought of it like that. I guess I'm just used to constantly looking for what was next. Where am I going to get my next meal, where am I going to sleep tonight or whether or not the Empire finally figured out who was messing with them." I say relaxing as well.

"You didn't have any friends or anyone to hang out with?" She asks sounding surprised.

"No not after. Well let's just say that Empire has taken everything I have ever had until I met you guys." I says smiling sadly.

"So who taught you to survive on your own?" She asks.

I sigh. "An old friend taught me how to live. But she died a long time ago." I says smiling sadly.

"Sorry I didn't know that." Sabine says looking over at me sadly.

"It's okay. You know she taught me a set of rules to live by and since joining you guys I have broken every single one of them. She would be so pissed at me." I say laughing a little.

"Really what set of rules do loth rats live by?" She asks smiling a little.

"Well first of all never get in over your head causing too much trouble stay small and under the radar. Always take what is offered to you but be ready to cut the strings it comes with at anytime. Steal, beg, and take when you need something. Honesty comes second to survival. And lastly your life is more important than anything else. In her words 'Nothing is more important than your life I don't care who you have to screw over in the end you always come back alive nothing is worth dieing over. Not a friend, not some credits, nothing and no one is more important than your life." I say with some conviction.

"Really nothing and no one?" She asks surprised.

"Yup that is until I met you guys." I say smiling at her.

"That is a surprisingly ruthless way of thinking." Sabine says smiling.

"Ruthless world." I say raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't saying that was a bad thing but what happened?" She asks looking curious.

I look at her frowning.

"Sorry curiosity got the better of me." She says looking a bit guilty.

"It's okay I just don't like talking about it." I say smiling.

"Okay well we should go find those packs before someone else does." Sabine says getting up.

"Yeah I don't need to go and steal more of them from dark troopers." I say standing as well.

"Wait you stole those from dark troopers? You know that they are some of the most deadly troopers out there?" Sabine asks looking at me in both surprise and anger.

"Yes which is why it is so fun to steal from them." I say smiling.

"You are either incredibly arrogant or stupid. I don't know which." Sabine shaking her head.

"I like to think creative in ways to cause trouble with the most terrifying thing I had ever seen before meeting the inquisitor." I say walking out motioning her to follow.

"Wait until Kanan and Hera hear about this." She says.

I stop in my tracks and turn around facing her.

"Don't tell them anything about what I have told you Sabine. I have trusted you with more about my past then anyone please don't make me regret that decision." I say looking at her seriously.

"I won't tell anyone unless you say that I can." Sabine says looking at me just as seriously.

"Ni ruusaanyc gar." (I trust you.) I say smiling at her.

"Wait what?" Sabine asks looking shocked.

"Yes I can speak some Mando'a." I say smirking and walking to the exit of the Ghost.

"Since when?" Sabine asks racing after me.

"About three months after meeting you. I was planning on using it to ask you out on a date. But I never got the chance."

We walk to the escape pod we hide the packs in.

"And we are here." I say looking at the pod.

"Well let's get them and move to the fuel canisters." Sabine says motioning to the lock.

"Not locked didn't have time." I say opening it.

"So you did chose the one I painted for you." I say picking up the multi colored one and handing it to her.

"You painted that one? When?" She asks strapping it to her back.

"A little while after I met you I painted them for all of us." I say strapping on my own.

"That's surprisingly generous of you why didn't you tell us about them before?" She asks as we head for the hanger bay.

"No need to before now and we have a reason to use them. For the Rebellion." I say sternly.

"Well that's as good of reason as any." Sabine says smiling.

"I think so. So what do you want to do with those bombers?" I ask as we enter the hanger.

"I think I am going to paint them like the TIE fighter." Sabine says moving over to the fuel canisters.

"I think that will look awesome when they are destroying Imperial ships." I say smiling.

"That, you are right about my friend." Sabine says opening a fuel canister.

"Now let's get these things fueled up for our next drop." I say fuelling up my own pack.

"You sound way to excited for this." Sabine says taking off her pack.

"Well to be fair I love causing this much trouble for the Empire." I say grinning.

"So what do you think that we will find for intel?" Sabine asks filling her pack.

"Probably leads on manufacturing plants and other refineries." I say putting my pack on.

"So I guess we need to go and talk to Sato for final approval for this mission?" Sabine asks putting her pack on.

"Yeah let's get Hera and Kanan first." I say heading for the Ghost.

"You think that they will go along with it?" She asks following.

"I hope so it's the best way to kill two problems at once." I say shrugging.

"Hey Ezra you and Sabine need to come the bridge of the Kanera to discuss this insane plan of yours." Kanan says sounding irritated.

I tap on my comm unit. "You got it Kanan headed there now."

"Well that solves one problem." Sabine says turning around.

"Yeah now let's go solve another."

On the bridge.

"So what is your plan?" Sato asks standing beside Ahsoka and Kanan looking at the large holo projector displaying the facility.

"Sabine and I will jump from the Phantom while it is cloaked and land here." I say pulling up the back corner of the compound.

"And what about the tower?" Ahsoka asks pointing it out.

"I will land on top and take it out as Sabine lands and takes care of any patrols."

"Okay how will you be getting to the data banks?" Sato asks pointing out that they all the way across the compound.

"Sabine and I will make our way through the compound's open grounds in the shadows until we reach this building here." I point out a building beside the data storage.

The compound is large with about a dozen buildings not including the watch towers that are scattered about. The landing zone is on the far north west corner of the square fenced off area. To the south is several large warehouses and large mining trucks. To the east is the barracks and command centers with a view over the mine. In the southeast corner is the data storage and the arsenal.

"So you want to break into the weapons storage area in order to gain access to the data banks?" Kanan asks.

"No. We only need to get into the vent systems. They are sealed off to well in data storage building for good reason. But the two buildings are connected here." I say pointing to a small ventilation shaft running over top of the small gap and back into the other building.

"There will probably be sensor's in that shaft Ezra how will you get past them?" Hera asks speaking up from behind us.

"No problem there dismantle and disarm. Had to do it a few times in the supply ship." I say smiling.

"Really but we never stopped for long?" Sabine asks looking at me confused.

"They were simple sensors easy to disarm." I say pulling a tool out of my sleeve.

"Where does all that keep coming from?" Sabine asks exasperated.

"What are you talking about Sabine?" Ahsoka asks looking amused.

"In the last four hours he has pulled out five different tools, a small data pad, nutria bar, and a data spike. How much does that suit weigh?" Sabine says looking at me with disbelief.

"Really that much stuff is hidden in there?" Ahsoka asks surprised.

"That and so much more I like to take what I need to survive with me and since most of the time I am crawling through vents I can't have a pack on so I keep everything hidden in my suit. And to answer your question Sabine about thirteen and half kilos."

"Well that is interesting but back to your plan here. Where do you two plan to exit the facility?" Kanan asks looking at Sabine and I.

"That is the tricky part the facility will be on alert once Hera and Kanan start to bring in the supply ship. So we were planning on having Zeb waiting just outside the gate with two speeders ready to go." I say pointing to a concealed area.

"It's risky but I don't see another way around it. I will go with Zeb to ensure that you have enough backup incase something goes wrong with your exit." Ahsoka says.

"Wait where will Kanan be?" Sato asks.

"Kanan will be with Hera making sure that they get off that supply ship safely." Sabine says.

"Yeah that will be fun." Hera says smiling.

"This explosion will be magnificent." Sabine says happily.

"I know this is going to be awesome." I say grinning.

"Okay if everyone is on board with this then we will go forward with it immediately. Yes or no?" Sato asks looking around.

"Yes." Ahsoka says.

"Yes." Hera says.

"Hhhhh. This is a ridiculous plan but yes." Kanan says shaking his head.

"Alright then Sabine, Ezra go prep for the mission." Sato says nodding at us.

"Yes sir!" I say racing off.

"Hey wait for me!" Sabine says racing after me.

Back in the control room.

"They seem happy." Ahsoka says.

"Yeah they enjoy causing trouble for the Empire together." Hera says smiling happily.

"They work well together." Sato says thinking.

"What are you thinking Commander?" Kanan asks.

"Well perhaps they should be on a more permanent team. Also do they know how to pilot fighters?" Sato says.

"I agree." Ahsoka says.

"No they don't Sabine can pilot the Phantom but they haven't needed training for that yet." Hera says.

"Well I think that after this mission that you should start training them in piloting fighters Hera." Sato says looking at Hera.

"Okay. Let's go get the Phantom ready Kanan." Hera says walking off.

Flip to Ezra and Sabine in Ezra's room.

I am taking apart and cleaning my lightsabre. I take out the Kyber crystal.

"Hey can you hold this please?" I ask holding the priceless crystal out to her.

"Are you sure?" Sabine asks hesitantly.

"Yeah I am certain that you will take care of it." I say smiling.

"Okay if you think so." She says taking it and inspecting it.

"That is incredible. So much power from such a tiny crystal." Sabine says smiling.

"Yeah it was worth it to go through the trial." I say cleaning various parts before putting them back.

"What was involved in your trial?" Sabine asks.

I tense up.

"What's wrong?" She asks noticing me tense up.

"It was bad. I had to watch you all die, killed by the grand inquisitor." I say clenching my fist.

"You did?" Sabine asks a horrified look on her face.

"Yes. The temple we went to gave me visions of what I fear. I fear letting Kanan down. You guys dieing. But I also learned that I don't fear death when it's for the right reason. I mean I don't want to die but it taught that me dieing wouldn't be so bad if was for the right reasons." I say thinking aloud.

"Wow that trial really changed you." Sabine says handing me the Kyber crystal back.

"Thanks and yeah. It gave reason to do what I do. I mean I did what I did before that to survive and to help others but after that I had a real reason to fight. To fight for what was right and for my friends and for… well you get the idea." I say confident at first and sheepishly at the end.

"What was the last thing you were going to say?" Sabine asks smirking at me.

"Well what else do we need to prep for the mission?" I ask turning my head and blushing.

"I don't think that there is anything else. Weapons are clean. Packs are fueled. I cleaned my armor and Hera is getting the Phantom ready. What do we do now?"

"Well we could-."

"Ezra. Sabine. Phantom's ready for launch. We got to go now if you guys want to jump in darkness." Hera's voice interrupts me.

"Well I guess we know what we are going to do." Sabine says smirking.

"Yeah let's go before Hera gets impatient." I say putting my cleaning tools away.

"C'mon let's cause some trouble for the Empire." Sabine says tossing me my lightsabre having grabbed it from the floor.

I catch it.

"Thanks." We walk out into the hall and up to the Phantom.

"Alright. You two ready for this?" Kanan asks looking at us seriously in the back of the Phantom.

"Yes. Believe it or not we came up with this plan and we're the ones doing it Kanan. So yes we are ready." Sabine says checking the charge level on her pistols again.

"Yeah besides which our last plan worked." I say checking the fuel level on my pack again.

"All good back here Hera let's go." Sabine says looking pleased.

"Well I can't argue that." Kanan says smiling.

"Yeah except for your pack running out of fuel early and you crushing a turret with the force, the counter hacker and almost getting sucked out the airlock. It went off without a hitch." Sabine says smirking at me.

"You what!?" Kanan shouts looking exasperated.

"Yeah well I may be good but that counter hacker was almost better. Managed to make it so that when I vented the ship they thought that we would be vented as well. Almost worked too. But we worked our way around it pretty well I think." I say looking at Sabine happily.

"Yeah but flying into and then past a control panel sucked." Sabine says grimacing.

"Sorry but I was going to loose my grip on the door anyway and it was the best idea I had." I say smiling weakly.

"No it was the best way just when you let go I was so pissed at you." Sabine says smiling at me.

"Then you caught me with the force and I was no longer pissed. Just happy to be not floating in space." Sabine says looking at Kanan who was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" She asks.

"Well it's just that you two remind me of Hera and I when we first met." Kanan says leaning back in his seat smiling.

"Hey it'll be three hours before we reach Lothal try to get some sleep." Hera says happily.

"You got it Hera. We haven't had any sleep since we started." Kanan says yawning.

"Yeah I guess we haven't stopped since we started." Sabine says looking a tad tired.

"Hey get some sleep Sabine. I'll wake you before we get there." I say. "I had a few cups of caff planning the details for this plan and I ain't tired."

"Okay see you in a few." She says putting her helmet on.

I stand and walk to the front of the ship.

"Hey Hera." I say sitting behind the pilot's seat.

"What's up Ezra?" She asks leaning back in the seat.

"Not tired." I say leaning back on the wall.

"You and Sabine seem to be working well together."

"Yeah she's smart and tough. Not like any other women I have ever met." I smile.

"She's a Mandalorian Ezra. She is smart, savvy and strong. Not a lot of that out there."

"Yeah throw in the fact that she's gorgeous and I have no chance." I frown.

"You know that she's Mandalorian right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well that means that she respects strength, honor, cunning, intelligence, and respect."

"And the fact that she calls me kid all of the time. I hate that. I have no chance."

"Ezra you are training to be a Jedi. You are strong, smart, honorable, and respectful. Don't sell yourself short."

I smile.

"So what should I do then? Believe it or not I have no experience with how to win over a girl." I say sarcastically.

"You don't win over a girl like she's some prize. You should focus on your training and maybe try to get to know her." Hera says.

"That's a good idea I guess." I say standing back up.

"Thanks Hera." I go back to the back of the ship and sit on the floor and meditate.

A few hours later.

"Hey Ezra better wake Kanan and Sabine. We come out of hyperspace in five minutes." Hera says.

The sounds of various switches being flipped reaching my ears.

I open my eyes and look over at her.

 _She looks peaceful._

I stand up and gently shake her shoulder.

 _CRAP!_

Sabine's hand brings her blaster up to my head as she jerks awake. I bat the blaster away and grab her other hand as it reaches for her other blaster.

"Sabine!" She stops.

"Sorry natural reaction." She says relaxing.

 _Well that was interesting._

"You can let go now." She says snapping me out of thought.

"Sorry." I say letting go and sitting down again.

"It's alright." She says smiling.

"But don't get any idea's kid." She says smirking.

"I wasn't." I say unhappily putting my helmet on.

"Kanan. Wake up." I say kicking his feet.

"Hey stop kicking me." He says grumpily.

We come out of hyperspace.

"Alright we have four minutes until you need to jump so get ready." Hera says turning on the cloaking and jammers.

"Got it Hera. Weapon and pack checks." I say checking over my lightsabre and pack.

"Good and good." Sabine says looking over hers.

"Good. Now let's get this started." I say standing.

"Alright two minutes until we are above the jump zone." Hera says.

"Alright we get in, we get out, and no matter what that ship crashes into that mining facility." I say looking at Kanan.

"You had better be out of there when it does." Kanan says seriously.

"We will be and with the intel." Sabine says opening the hatch.

"Thirty seconds." Hera says over the wind.

"See you on the other side Kanan." I say turning to the door.

"Alright remember fire your pack only once we are about 100 meters up otherwise they will see it and things will get a lot more interesting." Sabine says standing as well.

"I know what to do." I say coldly.

"Alright five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One. Go!" Hera says.

We both jump out of the Phantom and start to plummet.

I look over to see Sabine pointed like an arrow headed straight down fast. I copy her and speed up as well.

1000 Meters.

I look around and see the lights of the watchtower I need to land on and start drifting over towards it.

500 Meters.

I am right in line with tower and Sabine is looking like she going to land near some parked transports.

300 Meters.

Almost time.

100 Meters.

I flip and hit my pack. I slow down landing on the roof silently. Moving quickly I slide to the edge and flip into the watch tower.

"Hey" I say waving at three surprised troopers. I pull out my lightsabre and stun them all quickly. I look down to see Sabine and four unconscious troopers behind a transport.

 _Well she looks like she had fun._

I make my way down to her.

"Good job." I say.

"You too." She says looking around.

"We have approximately five minutes to make it to the storage space." I say.

"Then let's move." Sabine says taking the lead.

We move quickly and silently across the compound avoiding troopers and droids alike.

"One minute thirty seconds." Sabine says as we reach the weapons cache.

"I only need thirty seconds." I say kneeling at the lock and pulling out my pick.

I work around the various mechanisms and unlock the door. I hit the door button and it slides open.

"Nice job k-Spectre Six." Sabine says.

We slide in and close the door.

"Spectre Five look at these." I say holding a small explosive packet.

"Wait this is a high grade military explosives." She says grabbing the explosives from my hand.

"I take it you want to grab as much of it as we can on our way out?" I ask smiling.

"Yes." She says putting the packet on her waist.

"Now let's get the data." I say walking to the back ventilation hatch.

I open it and crawl in. Sabine follows and we make our way up to the roof.

I look around the vent for traps or alarms and spot a pressure plate, laser sensor and a trigger ready thermal detonator.

"Well this is just ridiculous." I say starting with the thermal detonator.

"What is?" Sabine asks trying to see around me.

"Pressure plate, laser sensor, and a thermal detonator." I say tossing the disarmed detonator back to her.

"Well this might come in handy later." She says putting it on her waist beside the packet.

I depressurize the pressure plate and dismantle the laser sensor without tripping it.

"There now let's go." I say putting the dismantled parts away in a spare pocket. I crawl the rest of the way keeping an eye out for more traps. We reach the data storage center without incident.

I pop off the vent cover and jump down.

"Alright let's get the data and get out of here." I say pulling out my data chip and handing it to Sabine.

"I'll get data. You find out if there is anything else of interest here." Sabine says plugging into the main console.

I nod before walking over to a secondary console and start sifting through regular files.

"Well there is nothing really of interest here, nobody or anything around here of interest only thing their mining here is low grade iron ore." I say shutting it off and walking back to Sabine.

"Alright well I got the data and we should probably get out of here before Spectre Two drops a ship on us." Sabine says walking back to the vent.

"Yeah let's go grab the explosives." I say walking around to the vent.

We move silently. Sabine and I grab as much of the packets that we carry on ourselves and move to the door.

"Yes sir we will do a full inventory check." I hear from outside of the door.

"Karabast hide!" I say moving back behind a supply self.

"This sucks. Stuck on inventory again." A trooper says to another trooper as they enter the weapons cache.

"Yeah well beats working with Seventh sister." He says back.

"Hey guys." I say waving at them.

"What? Who are you?" They say surprised.

"You might want to turn around." I say grinning.

"We are not falling for-" Sabine shoots them.

"Well things just got a tad more interesting. Who's Seventh sister?" Sabine asks.

"I have no idea but judging by what they said, it is someone that we do not want to meet." I say dragging them behind the shelf.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Sabine says looking out the door.

We quickly head for the front gate.

A lone figure steps out of the shadows in front of us.

"Well, well now this is lucky. For me." The apparently female figure says.

"Who are you?" I ask readying my lightsabre.

"I am Seventh Sister." She says igniting a red bladed lightsabre.

"You're an inquisitor." I say activating my lightsabre.

"Yes and you are the Padawan that killed the grand Inquisitor are you not?" She asks walking towards us dragging the blade on the ground.

"Yes and since you know how the last one ended up you should probably let us go." I say holding my blade out trying to be confident.

"Oh I don't think that I will be doing that anytime soon." She says raising the blade.

She leaps swinging at me.

I raise my blade and block the strike.

I shift around her strike and kick her in the stomach.

She jumps back and stands there.

"Well done boy you clearly you should be learning the Makashi style. But I would recommend that you get a curved handled lightsabre. Makes it far easier to control your blade." She says looking at my odd lightsabre.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I ask circling around her.

"Because you are impressive. You would make a wonderful Inquisitor. Join us and I will let your friend live as servant to you." She says pointing the blade at Sabine who has just been watching carefully from behind me.

"Not a chance. She prefers to answer to herself, besides which I think she would actually kill me if I did that." I say glancing back at her.

"Spectre Five do me a favour and keep the bucketheads attempting to flank us at bay." I say focusing on the Inquisitor in front of me.

She jumps and slices down at me.

I block and slide to the side kicking my foot out.

I miss and block a sideways slice.

I look and see Sabine shooting at troopers dodging shoots at herself.

"Focus!" Seventh sister says as her lightsabre thrusts out at me. I dodge to the side and see a trooper moving behind Sabine.

I grab him and then throw him at the inquisitor. She jumps to the side and then at me.

I block and slice at her. She blocks and throws a crate at me.

"Spectre Six we have a bit of a problem." Sabine says pointing one of her blasters up.

I dodge the crate and look up.

 _Oh Karabast._

 _Behind!_

I jump and a red blade flies underneath me.

I flip back to Sabine.

"Get your pack ready to get over that fence she's toying with me." I say glaring at the inquisitor.

"Oh so you are smarter then you look." She says looking slightly surprised and amused.

"I noticed you pull your strikes and you could have killed me twice." I say frowning.

"Well aren't you perceptive."

"Ready." Sabine says shooting at a trooper.

"Then go!" I shout jumping at Seventh sister.

I slice down.

She sidesteps left.

I swing left, she blocks.

Two blaster shots fly by me and hit Seventh sister in the arm.

"Spectre Four I said go. Now go before she decides to get serious!" I say looking at Sabine seriously.

"Alright just don't die or get captured I don't want to have to back after you." She says before shooting two more troopers and hitting her pack.

"Why are you sending her away? It would be so much fun to torture you with her." Seventh Sister say pouting.

"Too bad. Bye." I say waving with one hand and hitting my pack with the other.

I fly over the fence and land quickly.

Sabine runs over and hugs me.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She yells letting go and punching me in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" I ask unhappily.

"For scaring me. Don't do it again." She says grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the cover.

"Sorry but I couldn't risk her useing you." I say following.

"For what?" She asks unhappily.

I don't answer instead head over to Ahsoka and Zeb quickly.

"We need to go now!" I say seriously pointing up.

"I agree." Ahsoka says getting onto a speeder with Zeb.

"Sabine let's go." I say walking over to the other speeder.

"Got it." She says powering it up.

She hops on and pats the back seat.

I get on as Zeb drives off.

 _Behind!_

I jump off pulling Sabine with me as an inquisitor's red bladed dual lightsabre slices through the speeder.

I stand and ignite my own blade.

I look around expecting to see Seventh Sister but I see a large humanoid male holding the lightsabre.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Fifth Brother. And now you will die." He says calmly before jumping at me.

I dodge his downward strike and slice at his arm. He brings his blade back at an angle blocking my strike.

He grins evilly and pushes me off balance.

I stumble back and bring up my sabre just in time to stave off a glancing blow.

"Spectre Five get out of here." I say calmly.

"Not a chance." She says stubbornly.

"I said go." I say quietly and firmly.

Fifth Brother watches seemingly entertained.

"K-Ezra I am not leaving you with this thing." She says gesturing to the Inquisitor.

"You don't have a choice. Now go before I make you go." I say looking at her pleadingly.

"No." She says sternly.

"Fine then." I say calling on the force. I use the force to activate her pack.

"What the?" She asks turning around.

She lifts off away from us.

"You sent her away wise."

"I do what I must to take care of those around me whether or not they like it." I say looking at him seriously.

"Very well if you wish to surrender now is the time boy." He says deactivating his lightsabre's red blades.

"No I won't surrender. I will would rather die than to betray my master." I firmly.

He wordlessly activates a single blade walking towards me.

I hold out my blade and stand my ground waiting for him to strike.

He slices left, I block.

I swipe up for his head. He blocks and pushes me back.

I focus in the force and throw everything into it.

I force push him and he flies back slamming into a tree and falling unconscious.

I lean over huffing.

"Well that was impressive." I hear from behind me.

"Karabast." I turn around to see Seventh Sister standing there smirking.

"I will enjoy telling lord Vader of his failure later for now you must either surrender or die. Surrender it will make things so much more interesting later on." She says smiling.

"I am sure that you think so." I say smirking at her.

"You fought him why?" She asks curious.

"Because he threatened her." I say slightly confused.

"I threatened her yet I am still standing unharmed. Why?" she asks moving closer.

"Because she left and I can not defeat you yet." I say stepping back cautiously.

"So the girl is the key to your power." She says smiling.

"You know nothing!" I shout swinging at her.

She blocks effortlessly.

"You will become one of us." She says kicking me in the side. I slide back but stay standing.

"I will never become one of you!" I shout jumping and slicing downward.

She lifts her blade blocking me.

I slide underneath her blade and elbow her in the face.

She stumbles back clutching her face.

She pulls her hand away and sees a small amount of blood.

"Now you will pay for that brat." She snarls.

 _Oh Karabast._

I raise my blade as she strikes down fiercely.

She swipes sideways I scramble blocking.

She spins striking at my left side. I barely block it.

She pushes and I feel the blade cut and subsequently cauterize the wound.

I fall back clutching my side.

"Damn." I say wincing.

Ahsoka appears in front of me.

"Sabine get him out of here." She says igniting her two white blades.

"Got it." Sabine says running up to me.

"I'm fine." I say deactivating my blade and holstering it.

She pulls me along to the waiting Phantom.

"When did this get here?" I ask confused.

"Hera came when we missed the rendezvous." Sabine says.

I look back and see Ahsoka and Seventh Sister dualing.

"C'mon you are not going back into that fight." Sabine says noticing my gaze.

"I wasn't thinking about that." I say walking on to the Phantom.

"Good now sit we need to get out of here before that supply ship hits." Sabine says pointing to a seat and looking out of the shuttle.

"Sabine are we good to go?" Hera asks starting the Phantom.

"No Ahsoka is still down there." Sabine yells.

"Well tell her to get in now we have to go!" Hera yells.

"Ahsoka we have to go now!" Sabine yells out the back of the Phantom.

"Hera take off and get ready to seal the back." I says walking up to the front of the ship.

"Are you sure Ezra?" Hera asks looking unsure.

"Yes. It's what I would do." I say grimacing at pain radiating from my side.

"Sabine get him strapped in now!" Hera says glancing back at me while taking off.

"I am going." I say moving back to my seat.

Sabine and I strap in waiting for Ahsoka to jump in.

After a moment she hops in and shouts. "I'm in go!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hera says pushing the throttles to full power.

We fly through the upper atmosphere and out into space.

"Hera get us back to the fleet." Ahsoka says tiredly.

"Where's Kanan and Zeb?" I ask noticing them missing.

"They are delivering the intel to a source on Lothal and will meet us back at the fleet soon enough." Hera explains.

"Okay. Ahsoka they were Inquisitor's. Did you know that there were more of them?" I ask worriedly.

"I had my suspicions but no I had no proof that there were more until now." She says frowning.

"The female one, Seventh Sister, She toyed with me like it was fun for her." I say frowning.

"Yes. I saw the end of that fight. You surprised her by throwing that elbow at her. Good thinking." She says smiling.

"You saw how it pissed her off too." I say frowning.

"Yes but to be fair you have only began to learn lightsabre forms. For your skill level you did very well." Ahsoka says still smiling.

"I managed to knock out the male one. I think he said his name was Fifth Brother." I say smiling weakly.

Ahsoka and Sabine look shocked.

"How did you do that?" Sabine asks surprised.

"We fought for a little while after you left. He pushed me and I pushed back with the force. he flew into a tree and was subsequently knocked out. That's when she appeared again." I say leaning back.

"Well that is interesting. He should have been able to withstand a force push." Ahsoka says thinking aloud.

"I don't think that he was expecting it. I did it very suddenly." I say closing my eyes.

"Sabine how did the explosion look?" I ask smiling.

I feel Sabine brighten up through the force.

"It was spectacular and hopefully took care of those Inquisitors." She says frowning at the end.

"I wouldn't count on it but I hope so too." I say sleepily.

I fall asleep as we enter hyperspace.

"Ezra. Wake up." I hear Sabine say while shaking my shoulder.

"Are we back at the fleet?" I ask sleepily.

"Yes now we have to go report what we saw." Sabine says.

"Got it." I say standing.

I cry out and grab my side.

I stumble as Sabine catches me.

"Ezra what's wrong?" She asks worriedly.

"She managed to graze my side I guess I forgot about that." I say grabbing my left side.

"Let me see." She says setting me down on the seat.

Before I can do anything she unzips my suit and pulls it down.

"Sabine!" I say embarrassed.

 _She'll see my scars._

"Hold still so I can look at it." She says pausing for a second.

"Sabine?" I ask realizing that she's staring.

"Sorry. Let me see that wound." She says blushing a bit for some reason.

"Ezra this isn't a small graze. There's an twenty centimeter gash here." She says sounding concerned.

"Well that explains the pain." I say smirking.

She helps me up and we start heading over to the medical room.

"I am going to message Kanan to meet us there." She says tapping her comm unit. "Kanan can you meet Ezra and I in the medical room?"

"Sure what's up?" Kanan says relaxed.

"You'll see when you get there." I say.

"Well I will be there in a few minutes." He says closing the line of communication.

We walk into the medical room and Sabine sets me down on a medical bed.

"Hey medical droid we need some help here." Sabine says pointing to me.

"I'm not that bad." I grumble.

The door opens and Kanan walks in.

Sabine is standing beside me helmet off and I have my flight suit around my waist.

"Alright I'll bite what happened?" Kanan asks smirking.

"Kanan we need to talk." I say seriously.

Kanan expression hardens. "About what?"

"About the two inquisitor's we just encountered." I say watching his face for any kind of expression.

"What?" He says calmly.

"I barely got out of there Kanan. The one just toyed with me until I elbowed her in the face. And the other I was no match for in lightsabre combat and I only got in a lucky force push that knocked him out." I say looking at the ground.

"Wait you managed to take one out?" Kanan asks shocked.

"Yeah it was after Sabine… Well left. He pushed me and I just pushed back." I say shrugging.

"Yeah we need to talk about that later. But for now I will leave you to talk to Kanan and get your side treated." Sabine says looking at me unhappily before walking out helmet in hand.

"What was that about?" Kanan asks looking confused.

I sigh.

"When I was fighting the first inquisitor they tried to use her against me so I told her get to Ahsoka and Zeb while I covered her. That worked and when I got out as well a few minutes later she made it clear that it would not be happening again. But then a different one showed up and would have killed her. So I told her to get to Ahsoka who left already and get help. She refused and after a little while I used the force to turn her away and activate her pack. Then after I knocked the male one out, the female one showed up again. And after I took advantage of an opening and elbowed her in the face. That pissed her off and then this happened." I say gesturing to my side.

The medical droid finally shows up and begins to treat my side.

Kanan looks over the wound.

"She press the side attack into a blade lock?" Kanan asks as the droid applies a cooling salve.

"Yeah I blocked but she saw me off balance and pressed my mistake." I say wincing as he bandages the wound.

"You are going to be fine maybe some minor scarring." The droid says.

"Thanks. Now I have to get a report into commander Sato." I say standing and favoring my side.

"Ezra the report can wait you need to rest." Kanan says standing in front of the door.

"Tell you what. I will go file my report and then go and get some rest on the Ghost." I say smiling.

"Fine but if you don't get there soon I will send Hera after you. Or better yet Sabine." Kanan says smirking.

"I won't trust me." I say putting on an innocent face.

"Why is that you look so innocent and yet you cause so much trouble?"

"It's the best troublemakers that look the most innocent." I say walking past him still favoring my side.

I walk into the bridge and start working on my report.

 _Hhhhh. Paper work._

I quickly go through what happened and remember the recovered explosives.

"I should see if Sabine has had a chance to inventory exactly what we got." I say moving for my comm unit.

"Hey Ezra do you still have those explosives we stole from there?" I hear from behind me.

"Hey Sabine and yeah here." I say detaching the packets and setting them on the desk.

"Thanks I will tell you what we got as soon as I count them." She says gathering them and walking off.

"Thanks." I say turning back to my report.

A few minutes later I hand in the completed report. Apparently we got enough explosives for Sabine to use for almost an entire cycle. And she uses a lot of explosives.

"Hey kid how was the fight?" Zeb asks as I walk into the kitchen on the Ghost.

"Not too bad gonna leave another scar though." I say gesturing to my side.

"They shoot you?" Zeb asks scowling.

I tense up.

"No I got grazed by a lightsabre Zeb." I say opening a drawer and grabbing a nutria bar.

"What?" He asks leaping up from his seat in shock.

"Yeah right before Ahsoka showed up wasn't expecting a block to turn into a blade lock and she got me." I say showing the burned edges of my jumpsuit.

"Danm gonna have to patch it." I say scowling at the fabric.

"Well you lasted pretty long against them two good job kid." Zeb says settling back down.

"The one was toying with me seeing if I was smart enough to realize it and I got very lucky with the other one." I say biting into the bar.

"Sick bastards." Zeb says.

I finish the bar in silence.

"Ezra you in here?" I hear Hera ask from the hall to our rooms.

"No Hera I'm in the kitchen with Zeb." I say realizing that I'm thirsty.

Hera walks in as I grab a cup wincing from the effort to reach up to the top shelf.

"Ezra what happened?" Hera asks immediately going into to mothering mode after seeing me wince.

"Don't worry I got grazed by the inquisitor's blade when I messed up for a third time." I say frowning.

"You what!" Hera shouts and starts fussing over my side.

"Hera." I say calmly.

"What?" She asks pausing.

"I am alive and mostly intact which is what matters. Now I have to go get some rest before Kanan sends Sabine after me." I say smiling.

"Alright then but no heavy lifting for a few days until the wound closes over." She says firmly.

"Trust me I won't be." I say favoring my side as I head for my room.

I walk into my room and see Sabine sitting there waiting for me.

"Ezra we need to talk." She says seriously.

"Yeah I suppose we do." I say sitting on Zeb's bed.

"Why did you force me to leave both times?" She asks softly.

"Sabine I lost my parents and anybody else that was important to me because of them. I won't risk losing you to the Inquisitors or worse. If it was just regular bucketheads and ISB agents I wouldn't have said a thing." I say looking away.

"They could have killed you Ezra!" Sabine yells.

"I know. But they would have done worse to you." I say grimacing.

"So we fight together that's how we do this Ezra. We don't leave someone to almost certain death!" She yells looking angry.

"I'm sorry Sabine but I could tell that she was toying with me and that meant that she was getting ready to capture us both so I am sorry that I made you leave but I can't relive that nightmare again." I say feeling tears starting to form.

"You won't relive that Ezra. I wouldn't do that to you." Sabine says quieting down.

"I understand why you did that I just wish that you trusted me to be able to fight with you against them." She says standing to leave.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Well you wanted me to leave so that you could fight them alone because you thought that I couldn't fight them." She says turning around.

"It's not like that Sabine." I say looking at the floor.

"Well what is it like then?" She asks confused.

"They are powerful. More powerful than anything we have faced before." I say closing my eyes and focusing in the force.

"So we fight together no matter what." She says firmly.

I focus further in the force and start to lift things into the air.

A chair, the dresser, and finally Sabine.

"They can throw you without a second thought. How I held Hondo they can do with ease. That is why I told you to get out of there while you could." I say setting the objects down and floating Sabine around the room.

"I see." She says nervously.

I set her down gently and stand.

"But still Ezra when you are fighting them I won't leave you to fight alone. Even if I have stay back and shoot from there I will not leave." Sabine says stubbornly.

"Alright then mighty Mando." I say smiling.

"Mighty Mando eh?" She asks smiling and raising eyebrow.

"Yeah I think it fits. You are mighty and a Mandalorian." I say attempting to climb up to my bunk.

I reach for the second rung with my left arm.

"AAAhhh." I yell falling off the ladder.

"Ezra!" Sabine yells trying to catch me.

I hit the floor clutching my side.

"Well that wasn't my smartest move." I grumble.

"No not really." Sabine says.

"Any chance that you could help me up there?" I ask.

"No but come with me." She says holding a hand out.

I take it and she pulls me up. She leaves and I follow.

We go to her room and she opens the door and standing aside.

"In." She says.

I walk in and look at the art.

"Your art is incredible Sabine." I say admiring a particular piece.

"You like that one?" She asks standing beside me.

"Yeah." I say looking at the painting of a star destroyer crashing into the surface of a red planet.

"I painted that after we rescued Kanan." She says walking to her closet of painting supply.

"Now you get some rest I am going to paint." She says pointing at her bed.

"But that's your bed." I say hesitating.

"Yes and I will be just over here painting now sleep." She says spraying a white line on an empty space.

"But where will you sleep?"

"I am not going to sleep for a while Ezra and when I do I'll let you know." She says rolling her eyes.

"Fine." I say tiredly.

I lay down and quickly fall asleep to the calming sounds of a paint sprayer.

A/N Ezra's injured but also in Sabine's bed. I think that's a fair trade don't you? What will happen next? Who knows. Tell me what you think will happen next.


	5. A new base and allies

Chapter Four

A new base and allies.

The Past and the Future.

Ezra's POV

Three weeks ago.

(Flash back)

I roll over mostly asleep and nudge something.

"Huh?" I wonder sleepily.

I open my eyes and see blue.

"Blue?" I say confused.

I move it out of the way.

"Sabine?" I say jumping back in surprise.

"Aaahhh." I yell clutching my side.

"Ezra? What's wrong?" She asks waking up and looking at me.

"My side." I say pulling my hand away with a small amount of wet blood on it.

"Damn. Come on let's get you to the medical bay." She says reaching out.

"Wait. Why are we in the same bed?" I ask taking her hand.

"Because I was tired and you were sleeping peacefully." She says wrapping her arm around me to hold me easier.

"I-I thought that you were going to wake me up?" I ask.

"I said that so you would go to sleep. If I woke you again you would have just tried to go back to your bunk and hurt yourself again." She says opening the door to the Ghost's med bay.

"So you just crawled into bed with me?" I ask smirking.

"Yes and besides which it is not like you would have tried anything." She says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you would kill me." I say still smirking.

"No just hurt you worse then you are already hurt." She says opening the medbay doors..

She sets me down on the soft medical bed.

"Alright take it off." She says turning to the medical shelves.

I unzip my suit and pull it down to my waist.

"Now roll on your side and let me see." She says turning back around. I do as she says and roll over. She removes the bandages and cringes.

"What?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"It's more like a solid burn then a cut. I wasn't expecting it." She says grabbing a cloth.

"Well lightsabres are able to cut through the toughest of metals and flesh is nothing to it." I say wincing as she cleans the wound.

"Well almost all of the metals out there." She says focusing on the wound.

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to not think about the pain.

"There is a metal found on Mandalore and nowhere else. Beskar. It can withstand even the strike of a lightsabre." She says taking a small container of salve.

"We used it create weapons, armour, starfighters, and starships of incredible strength." She says smearing the salve on my wound.

"Do your people still mine and use it?" I ask trying not to focus on the pain.

"Yes we are but no one outside of Mandalore knows how to smelt it to bring out it's strength and no one will sell the secret knowing that doing so would cause death to them and their entire families. It is the closest guarded secret for our people no one not even a traitor would dare tell it." She says grabbing a packet of bandages.

"Wow you Mandalorians really take this metal seriously."

"We do because we alone know how to use it." She says gently bandaging the wound.

"Since when do you know how to treat wounds?" I ask sitting up.

"My mom taught me." She says putting the stuff away.

"Remind me to thank her if I ever get to meet her." I say standing.

"I will now let's go see where Kanan and Hera are." She says walking out of the room.

"I agree need to know what we are doing next." I say following her.

"I believe that we are headed to Felucia. To the new base." She says as we walk around the Ghost.

"Really? Hondo actually came through with a location?" I ask surprised.

"From what I know yes whether or not it's a good base is the question now." She says as we walk onto the bridge.

"Hey Sabine, Ezra. What's up?" Hera asks watching the nav computer for trouble.

"We were just wondering where we are going?" Sabine asks as we sit down.

"We are headed to Felucia to see if your friend was telling the truth before the fleet comes." Hera says turning to face us.

"He is not my friend." I say frowning.

"Really?" Hera asks looking surprised.

"He was a business associate and nothing more." Sabine says frowning as well.

"How do you know that?" Hera asks looking between us.

"I told her about how I met him. Now are we sure that this base exists." I say leaning forward.

"That is what we are doing Ezra." Hera says.

"So we are going to see if the base exists and to see if we can use it properly?" Sabine asks.

"Yes and to see what ships and defense are there that we might have to deactivate." Hera says.

"Okay well what's the plan do we have a layout of this base or schematics?" I ask.

"We have what Hondo told us. There is a single landing platform that descends into the base that is hidden completely from the air and sensors by being underground. From there we can make it to the central control room that is near the landing area to activate the bases generators and see exactly what we have." Hera says turning back to the nav computer.

"So what will Ezra be doing while we are taking care of this?" Sabine asks.

"Actually you and Ezra will be staying on the Ghost and going over starfighter information. Sato and I agreed that we would begin training you two to fly starfighters." Hera says handing over two data pads.

"Really you want us to stay here while you investigate our new base?" Sabine asks apparently insulted.

"Yes Kanan, Zeb and I will be doing this while you two learn about fighters. That is what we have decided and it will not change." Hera says firmly.

"Fine but I am not happy about this." Sabine says leaning back in her seat frowning.

"Well at least we get to learn to fly starfighters." I say leaning back smiling.

"Yeah but still I want to investigate this base." Sabine says smiling a little.

"We will after they get rid of any nasty creatures living there." I say remembering the Fyrnocks Kanan and I ran into back at Fort Anaxes. Those were freaky.

"But that's the fun part." She says pouting a little.

"Yeah cause almost getting eaten is so fun." I say rolling my eyes.

"C'mon let's go study these." I say motioning her to follow.

"Go to my room I will be there in a second." She says staring at Hera.

"Okay?" I say/ask. I walk out of the bridge and to Sabine's room and begin reading the data pad.

Back in the bridge.

"Hera I know why you won't let Ezra go but why not me?" Sabine asks unhappily.

"Do you really think that he'll stay here on the Ghost if he's alone?" Hera asks calmly.

"I-He will listen to me." She says crossing her arms.

"Oh and why's that?" Hera asks looking at her.

"Because he respects me and I stopped calling him kid." She says smiling.

Hera looks shocked. "You heard our conversation on the Phantom?"

"I did. I had no idea that you know so much about our culture." Sabine says smiling.

"I have learned a lot about the cultures of the galaxy. And besides which I was just encouraging him." Hera says smiling.

"And you were right I do respect those things but I never expected him to treat me like that." Sabine says sounding frustrated.

"What do you mean like that?" Hera asks.

"He made me to leave twice so that he could fight those those things." Sabine says angrily.

"He was protecting you Sabine. You have seen Kanan and Ezra fight them before right?" Hera asks.

Sabine nods.

"Then you know exactly why he got you to leave. They are far too strong for any regular person Sabine and Ezra isn't very skilled with a lightsabre yet. He knew that he could get you out but didn't know if he could protect you during a fight." Hera says turning back to the front of the ship.

"But then why did he stay to fight them when he could have run with me?" Sabine asks looking frustrated.

"Because like you he's stubborn and won't run from a fight." Hera says smiling.

"Like me? I know when to run from a fight but he stays and almost gets himself killed twice!" Sabine say still angry.

"He knows that. But he also knows that the inquisitors would use you against him. Like they would use me against Kanan." Hera says frowning.

"But why would they use me?" Sabine asks.

"They would use you because Ezra cares about you." Hera says turning around to face her.

"Now go study your data pad in a few days we will begin testing you two in simulations." Hera says smiling.

"Fine but I am still not happy about staying here." Sabine says standing up.

"I know but on the brightside you get to spend sometime with Ezra." Hera says turning back to the front of the ship.

"Not funny Hera." Sabine says leaving.

"I think it is." Hera says smirking.

Back to Sabine's room.

I look over the data pad's various files. Strategies, maneuvers, and lists of different fighters. I start with the list of different fighters. _Hmm._ I look over the list. The A-wing, fast maneuverable, but low armor and shields. One pilot, no passengers, consumables for five days. Geonosian starfighter not pilotable by anybody but Geonosians.

 _Skip over that._

Jedi interceptor. Mostly flown by _duh jedi_. Fast maneuverable, shields, and armor. Powerful fighter but almost completely wiped from the galaxy by the Empire.

 _Too bad._

Mandalorian starfighter.

 _Interesting._

Used by Mandalorians called The Protectors of Concord Dawn. Fast maneuverable, dual blasters that are mounted on the wings that rotate around the central cockpit on a gyroscopic ring. Shields exists but are minimal. Armour is strong.

 _Very interesting there are a few models that use Beskar for armor that makes them almost indestructible. Sabine mentioned it earlier Beskar can withstand even the strike of a lightsabre. I will have to ask Kanan about that later._

I look up from sitting on Sabine's bed to see the door open.

"Hey." I say looking back at the data pad.

"Hey what are you reading right now?" Sabine asks sitting down beside me.

"I was just looking at the list of starfighters." I say glancing at her.

"Sorry I know Hera wants you to stay here because I will go and do something to hurt myself." I say looking back at the data pad.

"I-It's not a problem. I understand why. But she is also trying to play matchmaker at the same time." Sabine says smirking.

"Yeah I know." I say still looking at the data pad.

"So what do you think?" She asks opening her own data pad.

"About the starfighters? I couldn't be happier, have wanted to learn to fly for a while." I say switching to the maneuvers.

"I-Yeah been wanting to learn how to pilot more than just the Phantom." She says frowning a little.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at her confused.

"Nothing just don't want to stay aboard the ship." She says smiling weakly.

"You can go I promise I won't do anything stupid." I say smiling sincerely.

"No it's fine Hera made it clear that we would be staying here alone. Besides we do get to train in piloting starfighters which is awesome." Sabine says putting on a smile.

I feel out in the force.

 _She's nervous but happy. That doesn't make much sense._

"Well let's start going over these strategies." I say looking at the file.

"Yeah I'll start." She says leaning back.

(End of flashback.)

I force the nose of my A-wing down and another A-wing flies just over me in deep space. I do a tight turn and fire off a few blasts before dodging a quick burst of fire from above.

"Seriously." I mumble. Before turning my attention back to the two fighters.

"Come and get me." I say flying away. They follow falling in behind me shooting. I dodge around their fire, pull up and cut the engines causing my fighter to flip and face them. I ignite the engines and fire two blasts destroying one and wounding the other one. I fly right in between them and quickly turn and finish off the other one.

"Not bad Ezra but you forgot one." I hear over the comm link in my helmet as blaster fire hits one of my wings. I roll my fighter out of the stream of fire and asses the damage. Stabilizer is damaged, blaster is damaged but I still have one. I maneuver around the incoming blaster fire as best I can and turn to face the other fighter. I fire at them only to be met with the wonderful site of a proton torpedo.

"Karabast!" I say flipping over the missile only to have it come back around catching up to me. I turn and find the other pilot flying after me. I smile and turn towards them. I fly straight at them firing looking like a madman. At the last moment I turn dodging the blaster fire and the missile goes just around them and finally catches up to me. It detonates taking out my fighter. I pull off the helmet and shake my head. I climb out of the simulator and see a smiling Hera.

"I thought that last maneuver would work." I say frowning.

"It was a good one you just need to pull up instead of turning around her." Hera says smiling.

"Okay and other then that?" I ask looking over at the other simulator.

"Good the maneuver at the start was smart took them out right away but you were distracted when she got you. That was where you messed up she wounded you and took you out from there." Hera says walking over to the other simulator.

I follow.

"Well she does like to celebrate." I say tapping on the screen to see the pilot doing figure eights around my wreckage.

"Yeah want to shut it off?" Hera says pointing to the off button.

"And end her celebration? No thank you I prefer to keep living." I say smiling.

"Good point but." Hera says hitting the button then walking off.

"Hey!" I say looking at her walking off smirking.

"Ezra!" Sabine says climbing out of the simulator.

"It was Hera!" I say pointing only to see that she has disappeared. I look back at Sabine to see her crossing her arms and looking at me disapprovingly at me.

"Well this sucks." I say looking guilty.

"Haha I beat you." She says teasing me.

"You got lucky." I say smirking.

"C'mon let's go and get something to eat." She says smiling.

We go to the eating area in the base. It is surprisingly roomy and has three underground levels. The first level is mainly starships and maintenance area's. Hondo had quite the little fleet here. Old separatist ships, one of his signature pirate ships and a few simulators to train new fighter pilots. They have been quite useful. The second level is personal rooms and the mess hall. The third level is training rooms and the reactor cores that power the base. Hondo really came through for us and in return for it he took a small ship and disappeared into hyperspace. Hopefully never to be seen again. We walk over to the lift and hit the call button.

"So how did you get so good at piloting?" Sabine asks.

"I didn't, what we have been doing is the only time that I have flown." I say stepping into the lift.

"Well I guess you are just a natural." Sabine says smiling.

"I guess but seriously we have been training in those a lot. And you are still better." I say as the lift door opens.

"Well I have piloted the Phantom before. So I do have a bit of an advantage." Sabine says as we walk down the hall.

"So what do you want?" I ask looking her.

"Get me something spicy please?" She asks heading for a table.

"Alright." I say heading over to the kitchen and through the doors.

One of the best things about being here is the food. The base has a fully decked out kitchen and they have been using it to full advantage. The food is amazing and you can ask for about anything. When they first got it up and running I challenged them and they came through. I asked for .

"Hey guys." I say smiling at them.

"Ezra my boy how are you?" The head chef asks smiling as he walks over.

"Good. You?" I ask smiling at him.

"Good now what would you like?" He asks.

"Something spicy for Sabine and something slightly less spicy for me." I say smiling.

"Any preference?" He asks.

"Nah surprise me." I say grabbing two cups and filling them with caff.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." He says as I back out of the kitchen.

"Thanks." I say looking out and seeing Sabine sitting at a table with Kanan and Hera.

"Hey guys." I say walking up and setting the cup down in front of Sabine.

"Thanks." Sabine says smiling and grabbing a thing of sugar.

"Hey Ezra not a bad move." Kanan says smiling.

"Yeah but I messed up in the end." I say sitting beside Sabine.

"You did but then again you did manage to take out two fighters before Sabine got the better of you." Kanan point outs.

"Yeah but the end is the part that matters." I say looking at him.

"Fair enough. Remember half hour you have training with me in room forty two." Kanan says getting up.

"Alright I'll be there." I say standing and heading for the kitchen.

I push through the doors and see two plates waiting.

"So what do we get today?" I ask grinning.

"Omelets. Hers is the one on the left." He says moving two pans into the sink.

"Awesome." I say grabbing the two plates.

"No problem." He says.

I move back through the doors and over to Sabine setting the left plate down in front of her.

"Thanks. Mind getting me some ketchup." She asks before I sit down.

"Sure." I say setting my plate down and walking over to the counter on the far side of the room.

"Cutlery too please?" She asks.

I look at her with mock annoyance.

"Please?" She asks giving me a puppy dog look.

"Fine." I say smiling as I grab two sets of cutlery and ketchup.

I walk back over and give her the cutlery and ketchup.

"Thanks." She says. I sit across from her and start eating.

"You have been training a lot lately." Sabine says cutting up her omelet.

"Yeah Kanan and Ahsoka have been toughening me up." I say.

"What about your side?" She asks.

"Not hurting at all lately." I say smiling and patting my side.

"Good." She says finishing off her omelet.

"Yeah I wonder what they want to drill today." I say smiling and finishing off my omelet.

"I don't know but mind if I watch?" She asks grabbing the plates.

"Sure I don't see why not." I say standing up.

"Good." She says bringing the plates into the kitchen. I hold the door open for her.

"Thanks." She says setting the plates down and walking back out.

"No problem let's get over there before Kanan decides to have me run the entire base." I say smiling.

"He's made you do that before?" She asks.

"Yeah I messed up and he makes me run when I do." I say smiling.

"That's a long run." She says smiling.

"Yeah tell me about it." I say opening the door to the training room.

We walk in and move over to where Kanan and Ahsoka are talking.

"Hey guys mind if I watch?" Sabine asks.

"Sure I don't see why not." Kanan says turning to face us.

"You know we could use her to add in a new element." Ahsoka says smiling.

"Sure why not. Sabine can you set those blasters to stun?" Kanan asks pointing to them.

"No problem, sounds like fun." Sabine says grinning.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask smiling.

"Well you are going to dual Kanan and every now and then Sabine here is going to shoot at you. You will have to deflect or dodge them." Ahsoka says moving off to the side of the room.

It's a large room with high ceilings and nothing but a few crates on one wall.

"So shall we get started?" I asks putting my lightsabre on stun.

"Yes. Remember no head hunting or low blows they won't kill but better to play it safe." Ahsoka says.

I ignite my blade and hold it out one handed. Kanan ignites his holds it straight up with both hands. We both watch each other for a moment.

 _Blaster!_

I turn and deflect the bolt back towards her before turning back to Kanan.

I block his first strike and move to slice.

He blocks and turns it into a sabre lock. He adds pressure before I break it and spin slicing at his feet.

He jump and slices down.

I move to the side and jab.

Parried.

I block another slice and then turn to deflect another shot from Sabine before a thought enters my mind.

"Haha." I laugh a little before sending the bolt at Kanan.

He hastily blocks surprised.

I take advantage of it and batter him with strikes.

He blocks all of them before trying to jab.

I block expecting it and spin around it and graze his leg. He stumbles back and I press the advantage slicing for the other leg.

He blocks. I jab.

He moves to the side blocking.

I slice. He blocks.

I spin deflecting the incoming blaster shot back making her jump to the side.

I turn back blocking a downward strike.

He presses his blade down forcing me down. I push back but he's stronger.

I fall to one knee and let him follow through.

He looks surprised and falls past me.

I take advantage and smirk while slicing at his back.

He rolls out of the of the strike and rests his blade beside my head.

It sits there for a few moments before Kanan deactivates it.

"Damn it!" I curse throwing my deactivated blade.

Ahsoka and Kanan look at me unhappily.

"Sorry I am just frustrated that, that didn't work." I say before sighing and walking over to where it landed.

"That wasn't bad Ezra you got all of the bolts and deflecting it at Kanan was smart." Ahsoka says smiling.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that. And the only problem with that last move is that you didn't move with me in order to stay behind." Kanan says smiling as well.

"Thanks. And sorry Sabine I didn't mean to deflect that last bolt directly at you." I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"It's fine. Besides you are getting better at that." She says smiling.

"Oh right we need to talk to you two about an upcoming operation." Ahsoka says.

"Are you sure that they are ready another almost solo mission." Kanan asks.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask confused.

"I am they have done well on their own and Ezra's skills are improving quickly." Ahsoka says.

"If you are sure." Kanan says.

"I am but before that we all have to meet with Commander Sato about another matter." Ahsoka says smiling.

"Guys? Any chance we can know what's happening?" Sabine says stepping in between them.

"Sorry let's go discuss this with Sato." Kanan says heading for the door.

I look at Sabine who looks at me questioningly. I shrug and follow.

We all walk to the command center and over to Commander Sato.

"Commander." Ahsoka says.

"Ah wonderful. You are all here." He says.

"Now Ahsoka you have a mission for them." Sato says motioning for Hera to come over.

"Now Commander Sato and Hera you both have said that we need more allies. And I might be able to provide someone that would be helpful with more possible base locations. He is a great military strategist and would make a powerful ally. The only problem is that I lost contact with him a long time ago and all of my messages have gone unanswered." She says pacing.

"Then how do we do we recruit this leader?" Sato asks.

"We can find him. Let us try." I say looking at her hopefully.

"Well there is one option I have not yet tried. Sato do you we have your permission for this?" Ahsoka asks looking at him.

"Yes go ahead we have no other missions for them at this moment." Sato says nodding.

"Alright." I say grinning.

"Meet me on the Ghost here in five minutes." She says walking off.

"Guess we're going on a mission. Kanan call Zeb and tell him to meet us on the Ghost right away. You two get what you need for a fight and don't take to long." Hera says turning to each of us in turn.

"You got it Hera." I say moving off with Sabine.

"So who do you think this powerful ally is?" I ask as walk to our rooms.

Lucky for me they are right next to each other.

"I have no idea with her it could literally be almost anyone." Sabine says shrugging.

"I guess." I say as well reach our rooms.

"Wait for me?" She asks pausing before entering her room.

"Yeah." I nod entering my own.

I grab my lightsabre and helmet and stash a few nutria bars in my suit. I walk out the door and lean on the wall waiting for her. After a minute or so I decide to see what's taking her so long.

"Sabine?" I ask knocking on her door.

"Come in I need some help." She says voice muffled by the door.

I walk in and see her trying to get her chest piece on. It's stuck. In a very um interesting place.

"I need you to pull down." She says back turned to me.

"Uhuh." I say tongue tied. I grab the bottom of the shirt and pull down. After some wiggling and awkward movements the chest piece slides down.

"So why was it stuck?" I ask blushing heavily.

"Well apparently I am growing." She says blushing hard.

I look at her questioningly. She raises an eyebrow before it clicks.

"I-Well-Um-Let's get going Hera's going to be getting impatient soon." I say walking out and away quickly.

"Uh-Yeah I agree." She says quickly catching up.

We walk up to the Ghost and see Hera gesturing for us to hurry up. I nod and jog to the ramp Sabine right beside me.

"What took so long?" Kanan asks. "And why is your face red?"

I glance at Sabine whose glancing at me.

"I uh-" I start.

"He was helping me with my armour it's gotten a little small have to resize it here soon." Sabine says blushing.

"Okay?" Kanan says confused.

"My chest piece got stuck." She says smirking.

Kanan's eyes go wide in realization and he quickly motions for us to follow.

"What's wrong dear?" Hera asks seeing the blush on Kanan's face.

"Nothing. Ahsoka what do you have for us?" He says standing next to Hera.

Ahsoka is standing next to Zeb who is sitting in the seat next to the dejeck table. Sabine sits and I stand beside her on the other side the table.

"Well I have this." She says taking out the head of an old protocol droid.

"Is that the head of an old protocol droid?" Kanan asks confused.

"Yes these droids could find anything. Found me and my master a few times when we didn't want to be found." Ahsoka says fondly.

"So where are we supposed to start?" I ask.

"Well you should start in the Seelos system. Good luck. And Kanan if you find my friends trust them. They saved my life at the end of the clone wars." Ahsoka says before leaving abruptly.

"Well that was weird." Sabine says before grabbing the droid.

"Alright I will get us to Seelos." Hera says heading for the cockpit.

"Ezra and I will see if we can get this thing working." Sabine says heading for her room.

"Ezra and I are going to go start looking at which style he's going to start learning." Kanan says motioning for me to go with him.

"Mind if I watch while I work?" Sabine asks turning around.

"I suppose that'd be fine." Kanan says smiling.

We go the training compartment and Sabine goes off into a corner to start working.

"Alright now you have studied the material I gave you right?" Kanan asks me as we sit.

"Yes. I have been thinking about what you said and I think that Form two would be best for me." I say smiling.

"Wait wasn't that what seventh sister said?" Sabine asks head poking up.

"Yes, it was. But the more I thought about it the more it makes sense. It focuses on precise movements and footwork rather than strength and power. While it does have it does have it's drawbacks I think that it would be best for me to learn considering that most of the time when I do have my blade out it will be to fight another lightsabre user." I say confidently.

"Okay what are the drawbacks?" Sabine asks.

"It's not good with blaster fire. But that can be compensated by adding in moves from form three." I say looking at Kanan questioningly.

"You are right, although the fact the inquisitor recommended it is a tad disturbing." He says thinking aloud.

"Yes it is. I was debating between form two and form four at the time." I say looking for some sort of expression on Kanan's face.

"Well I guess we had better teach you well in case she knows something we don't." Kanan says standing and igniting his lightsabre.

"Alright we will start with basic footwork slowly and moving our blade."

"Sounds great to me." I say standing and igniting my blade as well.

We work on the starting forms of form two and a few basic moves with foot work until we reach the Seelos system.

"Alright guys, Chopper and I are going to stay back and finish upgrades to our shields. Good luck." Hera says through the internal comms.

"Alright have fun." Kanan says before launching the Phantom.

We fly down through the atmosphere and near the surface.

"Wow you could really get lost out here." I say looking at the nothingness.

"Maybe that was the point." Zeb says sitting back in his seat.

"Well let's power this thing up." Sabine says plugging it into the Phantom.

"It's scanning for some kind of signal." Sabine says after a moment.

"Seven five six seven….Seven five six seven." It says.

"It found something." I say smiling.

"Well let's see what it found." Kanan says steering the Phantom towards the source.

After almost an hour of fly Kanan spots something in the distance.

"Hey what's that?" He asks as we get closer.

"I think it's an old Republic tank." He says as we fly over it.

"Now that's a work of art." Sabine says admiring the color and added shades.

"Wow how old is that thing?" I ask as we circle around to the back.

"At least fifteen years." Kanan says landing the Phantom.

"Well let's go see who's home." Kanan says as Zeb hits the door button.

We walk out and see the large six legged vehicle stop.

"Who are you?" A man says stepping out with three others follow all armed with a variety of republic weapons.

They all to be a few years older than Kanan in old clone armour.

"Hi we're looking for someone." I say stepping forward with a wave.

"Well that's too bad we're the only ones 'round here for miles." The leader of the group says.

"Hey do you have any idea what seven five six seven means?" I ask.

"What? Where did you hear those numbers?" He asks aggressively.

The rest of the group tightens their grip on their weapons.

"I-From an old protocol droid." I say grabbing my pulser slowly.

"I, well that's my birth number." He says looking at his group.

"Their clones!" Kanan yells igniting his lightsabre.

"Jedi! Their back for revenge!" The one far left exclaims firing a shot.

Kanan deflects it. Sabine and Zeb immediately pull out their weapons.

"Drop the rifle!" Zeb yells readying his own.

"Hold your fire!" Seven five six seven yells turning around and stopping them.

He says something quietly to the one on the far left and he calms down.

"Sorry about the uh the weapons malecution. Won't happen again." The leader says smiling nervously.

"Come aboard and we can talk about your missing friends." He says motioning for us to come up.

"Kanan I don't know what a clone is but Ahsoka said to trust her friends and it look like these are them." I say trying to figure out what was going on.

 _Nothing has made Kanan act like this except the Inquisitor…_

"Fine but keep your guard up." He tells us obviously unhappy.

We climb up and they have settled into various seats inside the walker.

"Wow an old clone helmet." I say picking up an old blue clone wars helmet. (A/N Rex's old helmet.)

"Hey put that down. It's older then you are." The leader says smiling.

"So what are your guy's names?" I ask sitting in one of the seats.

Kanan and Zeb stay standing, Sabine sits next to me.

"I am Commander Rex, This is Commander Wolfe." He says gesturing to the one who fired a shot at us.

"This is Commander Gregor." He gestures to the oldest looking one of the group.

"And finally this is Sergeant Coric." He says gesturing to the clone in the drivers seat.

"Hey any injuries?" He asks smiling.

"No we're all good." I say smiling back.

"Aww well those will come later." He says smirking before turning back forward.

"Now who are you?" Rex asks leaning forward.

"I'm Ezra. This is Sabine, Zeb, and the hostile Jedi is Kanan." I say gesturing to them in turn.

"So why are you here?" He asks eagerly.

"We need your help and a friend of ours said you could help us." I say looking around.

They all have various looks spanning between interest and boredom.

"What friend? We went through a great deal of trouble so that the Empire would think that we are dead." He asks frowning.

"Ahsoka Tano." I say keeping my hand on my pulsar.

"Commander Tano? I fought with her from the battle of Christophsis to the siege of Mandalore but I haven't from her since well… You know." He says standing up and walking around.

"Since the end of the clone wars." Kanan says getting up and leaving.

"What was that about?" I ask confused.

"There is a lot of history between clones and Jedi and it didn't end well." Coric says.

"How didn't it end well?" I ask.

"That is a question for your Jedi to answer now what does Ahsoka need help with?" Rex says smiling.

"We need your help, the Rebellion needs your help." Sabine says examining one of the helmets.

It's white with Yellow accent marks.

"The Rebellion? You mean people are beginning to fight against the Empire?" Gregor asks surprised.

"Yes and we need your help. Ahsoka says that you would be able to help with training and potential base locations." I say spinning in my seat.

"We already fought one pointless war kid. Why would we want to fight another one." Rex asks frowning.

"Because it's the right thing to do." I say sounding wise.

"Haha. I like the kid." Wolfe says laughing.

"Well you are right but we already fought in one war and I don't want to get involved in another one." Rex says.

"But we could give you a list of potential bases that Empire doesn't know about." Rex says.

"Wait maybe they could help us." Coric says standing up.

"With what?" Gregor asks.

"Echo." He says seriously.

"No we all know what happened last time." Rex says sternly.

"Yeah but last time we didn't have two Jedi on our side." Coric says.

"Two?" Wolfe asks confused.

"Yeah the older male and him. Or did you miss that?" Coric says smiling and pointing at me.

"Is he right?" Wolfe asks.

"Yes, I am a Jedi in training." I say nervously.

"But you don't have a lightsabre?" Gregor says looking at me disbelieving.

"Don't I?" I ask pulling my pulsar off my belt and igniting the blade.

"Well that's an unconventional lightsabre why's it look like that?" Rex asks looking at it curiously.

"It has a built in stunner." I say shutting it off and re clipping it on.

"Just a pulsar? Not a blaster?" Wolfe asks confused.

"Yeah I didn't the proper power cell to make into one at the time so it's just a stunner." I explain.

"Haha you should upgrade that soon the Empire doesn't take prisoners." Coric says grinning.

"Oh I know they don't." I say frowning.

"They got someone you cared about didn't they?" Rex asks knowingly.

"Yeah more like everyone until I met these guys." I say putting on a smirk.

"We all know that feeling." Rex says sadly.

"I guess we should put this to a vote men. Who votes for?" He asks looking at them.

"For." Wolfe says.

"For" Coric says.

"Hell I'm always ready for fight and this might be fun." Gregor says laughing a little crazily.

"Fine. I guess we can ask them." Rex says looking to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Go get your master." He says seriously.

"Okay." I say leaving.

"Kanan?" I ask heading up to the Phantom.

"Yes Ezra?" He asks unhappily.

"Rex wants to see us all." I say.

"Fine." He says sighing sadly.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I-Don't worry about it kid it was way before your time." He says sadly.

"Kanan, for what it's worth I don't think these are bad guys. Ahsoka trusts them so why shouldn't we?" I ask.

"Because Ezra. These clones the clones that the Jedi served with for years, our friends, Killed off the Jedi. Hunted us down one by one until there were just three left." Kanan says angrily.

"We never betrayed our Jedi." Rex says from behind us.

"And why's that?" Kanan asks scowling at him.

"Gregor, Coric, Wolfe, and I all removed our control chips and reversed the advanced aging. We tried to help the Jedi and for our help we were labeled traitors and just as hunted as you are." He says glaring back.

"I-How do I know I can trust you?" Kanan asks meeting his glare.

"Because if we really were with the Empire we would have already told them that you were here and there would be a star destroyer in orbit. But there isn't and we need your help." He says not breaking off the glare.

"Fine tell us what you need." Kanan says breaking the glare and getting up.

"Not here everyone needs to hear this." Rex says leaving. Kanan and I follow.

"So we voted and decided that if you can help us get one of our friends out of an Imperial facility we will join you." Rex says motion to Wolfe.

Wolfe hits a switch and a holoprojector shows a heavily defended compound.

"Who's your friend?" Kanan asks still unhappy.

"Another clone that was captured for treason. But he's special and we need to get him out of Imperial control." Rex says serious.

"Why do we need to rescue this special clone?" I ask calmly.

"Because he is the sole holder of republic strategy algorithm that finds weaknesses in offenses battle lines." Rex says grinning slyly.

"How come he's the only one who has it?" Sabine asks.

"Because it's not a written out code. It's stored in implant's in his head. Unaccessible unless you are plugged in directly." Coric says rapping a knuckle on his head.

"So we get this friend of your's out and you'll join us?" Zeb asks.

"Yes. But it's a well defended compound lost two other ARC troopers last time we tried." Gregor says seriously.

"So do we have a deal?" Rex asks looking seriously at Kanan.

"Yes. But how do you plan on getting in?" Kanan says after a moment.

"Well that's the simple part we know all the codes it's the part where we have to get out that's the problem." Coric says showing the floor layout of the building.

The compound has four high walls with watch tower's on the corners. The only building has only one entrance and four anti air defense cannons on the roof. The central floor plan shows that the only way to the holding area is spiraling route that goes through the entire building and down below ground.

"So we drop onto the roof and cut our way in after disabling the cannon's, make our way through the spiral taking care of any resistance along the way silently and hopefully make to the underground part before any alarms are triggered and fight our way out. After we are out Hera picks up in the Phantom." I say simply.

"Won't work kid those towers and cannons will rip through any ship close enough." Rex says smirking.

"I wasn't planning on using a ship." I say smiling.

"No you are not using those packs on another suicide mission." Kanan says glaring at me.

"They all worked in the end and besides after Sabine and I disable the cannon's you guys can land and make the way with us." I say staring back.

"You know that's not a bad plan." He says smiling.

"But I have a better one. We use the walker to land beside the building. With Wolfe and Gregor in it to provide a distraction while the rest of you follow Ezra's plan." Rex says smiling widely.

"No way this thing is space worthy." Sabine says gesturing to the worn out seals.

"No, not this one but where do you think we got it?" Wolfe asks grinning.

"I assume you stole it." Kanan says bored.

"No we got from an old Republic base long forgotten and outfitted with armor, weapons, ships, and tanks." Gregor says excitedly.

"Then why aren't you guys there?" Zeb asks.

"Because we wanted it remain a secret." Coric says dryly.

"Well where is this old base?" I ask curious.

"On Allyuen, in the outer rim." Coric says smiling.

"So we go there get outfitted for this mission and then go and attack this compound?" I ask.

"Hey where is this base?" Zeb asks.

"On one of Coruscant's moons." Rex says.

"You mean the Empire's main planet?" I ask almost panicly.

"Yes. Now you see why we failed before." Rex says grimly.

"Well this should be fun explaining to the fleet." Kanan says sighing.

"Tell your fleet you are going on a mission but nothing else. I may trust Commander Tano but that doesn't mean I trust anybody else." Rex says.

"Fine but you get to tell that to Hera not me." Kanan says walking out.

"I don't think your friend likes us." Rex says frowning.

"Kanan is good guy he just doesn't trust easily. He's a great teacher and Jedi." I say smiling.

"Well I hope he's as good as you say otherwise we might not make it back." Rex says standing and walking over to some crates.

"Suit up boys we're going to get our man back." He pulls out the crates and opens them showing four suits of clone armour all painted a different color.

"Wow. That's some heavy duty armour." I say looking at it.

"Yeah the Republic gave its troops the best armour it could, not the plastic crap the Empire has now." He says as if the new armour leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"Any chance that you have some extra pieces?" I ask watching them suit up.

"Sorry kid we just have our stuff but you might be able to find some that will fit at the old base." Coric says while putting on red striped armour and a pack with a medic sign on it. Rex has blue striped with a blue pauldron on it. Wolfe has the same outfit in grey. Gregor has on white with yellow stripes and large pack on his back with no pauldron.

"What's the coloring for?" I ask.

"Blue for me cause that was my unit colour, grey for Wolfe for the same reason. Coric has red cause he's a medic. And Gregor has yellow because he was a member of the clone commando's." Rex explains before grabbing their helmets and handing them out.

"Alright we're ready to go." He says as they all put on their helmet's.

"Well let's go see if Hera has finished her upgrades." I say as Sabine and I walk out.

"Hey Kanan. Hera ready to go?" I yell as he powers up the Phantom.

"Yup let's load up and go." He says stepping out and frowning.

"Don't worry the Empire thinks we're dead and we were the only ones who knew about him." Rex says climbing into the Phantom.

"Yeah this should be fun." Gregor says hauling a weapons chest.

"How many weapons do you guys have?" I ask looking at the large storage locker.

"Enough to get the job done, and more." Rex says.

"Alright let's go." Kanan says taking off.

They dock with the Ghost in silence.

"Alright let's go meet Hera." Kanan says opening the back door.

They all file out and drop down to the main floor on the Ghost.

"It's this way guys." I say leading the group to the common room.

"So you must be the Hera that is to be feared." Rex says looking around the room.

"Feared?" She asks looking at us. Sabine, Zeb and I step back leaving Kanan in the line of fire.

"Really?" He asks looking back.

"What exactly did you tell them about me?" Hera asks scrutinizing him.

"I uh Rex?" Kanan asks.

"Ah yes. Sorry that is my fault. I have only one request you can not tell your fleet where we are going and Kanan here has already agreed to help us get our friend back from the Empire." Rex says simply.

"HE WHAT?!" Hera shouts glaring at him.

"I-uh-well we had to get them to join us and this was the only way." Kanan says backing away from her.

"Remember what happened last time you made a decision without talking to me? We ended up running an Imperial blockade after you lost Chopper!" Hera yells walking up to him glaring and poking his chest.

"Now dear let's remain calm." Kanan says trying not to freak out.

"Wow I understand why he was so hesitant about this." Rex says obviously smirking under his helmet.

"Yeah you do not want to get on her bad side." I say having moved away from the argument.

"Remain calm! Eyi frotz!" Hera yells turning around.

"I'm sorry my idiot crew member isn't allowed to make deals with people only I am. Especially when it involves people we don't know. Now what is this deal that you have made?" Hera asks putting on a calm facade.

"Your crew member agreed to help us get a member of our squad out of an Imperial compound on one of Coruscant's moons." Coric says leaning against the wall.

"HE WHAT!?" Hera screams glaring even fiercer at him as he attempts to exit the room.

"I-well Ezra and Rex came up with a good plan and if this doesn't work we still get another base for the Rebellion to use." Kanan says looking terrified.

"Wow I didn't think that anything could terrify a Jedi Knight." Wolfe says sounding a tad afraid himself.

"Yeah no one messes with Hera." I say smirking at my master getting ripped a new one.

"And what are you smirking about?" Hera asks spinning to me.

I immediately freeze and shrink back a bit.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

"That's what I thought now what is this plan?" She asks looking at Rex.

"Do you have a holoprojector?" Rex asks pulling a holodisk from his arm.

"Yes." Sabine says taking it and plugging it in.

"Now our plan is to have Commander's Wolfe, and Gregor land in a Republic walker and create a distraction while Ezra and Sabine clear the roof for a landing zone for the rest of us. After that we make our way through the compound and take care of any forces inside and get our man out through the front that Wolfe and Gregor have still open hopefully." Rex explains.

"Well Ezra one thing is for sure you have taken Kanan's way of planning and made it yours." Hera says still glaring at Kanan.

"It's not my fault." Kanan says sheepishly.

"Oh really and where do you think he learned it from?" She asks.

"Dude take it from me don't make her madder." Zeb says whispering in Kanan's ear.

"Sorry." He says smiling hopefully.

"I don't know how you made through the clone wars with plans like this." Hera says gesturing to the projection.

"Actually I like the kid's planning style reminds me of the jedi general that I served with. Almost never lost a battle but the best part of him was his compassion." Rex says.

"Anakin Skywalker?" Kanan asks.

"Yes. We served with him and Commander Tano throughout the war." Rex says.

"The man was crazy, brilliant but crazy." Coric says.

"Fine. Now where are we headed?" Hera asks standing up.

"Allyeun. There is a hidden Republic base that has everything we need for this assault." Rex says handing her a holodisk.

"These the coordinates?"

"Yup plug this in and we'll be there without a problem." Wolfe says.

"Good now everyone get some rest. Ezra, Sabine you mind bunking up so that Rex has somewhere to sleep? Also Zeb I need you to do maintenance on the Phantom. Rex you and your men should rest cause once we get down there who knows what will happen." Hera says leaving no time for answers.

"Well I guess it's you and I sleeping in the same bad again." Sabine says smiling.

"I got no problems with that." I say smiling back.

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments?" Rex asks watching us.

"The remaining Jedi have agreed that that part of the code was incorrect to a point. I believe that attachments are okay so long as you can control yourself. I have my own attachments as does Ahsoka." Kanan says.

"And besides which it's not like Ezra and I are, well you know." Sabine says realizing the mistake she made.

"Oh that's on your mind?" Hera asks reappearing.

"No-I." Hera cuts her off.

"Any of that happens on my ship and I toss you both out the airlock while in hyperspace. Got it?"

"Hey is that really necessary with what goes on between you and Kanan?" I ask boldly.

"I don't know what you think goes on between Kanan and I but we are both consenting adults so it's none of your business." Hera says glaring at me.

"Chopper you want to show her the picture that you showed us a few weeks ago?" I say smiling slyly.

"You wouldn't." Kanan says confidently.

"Oh we both know I would." I say smirking at him.

"Chopper do it." I say staring at them.

"Fine do whatever you want but if she gets pregnant I will drag you behind this ship into hyperspace." Hera says pissed.

"You got it Hera." I say while being dragged by Sabine.

"What were you thinking?" Sabine asks as we reach her room.

"I was bluffing." I say smiling.

"You what?" She asks looking shocked.

"I bluffed Kanan and Hera into that." I say starting to laugh.

"Yeah but know they think that we are going to you know…" She says looking shy.

"Oh I didn't think about that." I say turning beet red.

"What don't want to sleep with me?" She asks looking unhappy.

"What? No I-well this sucks." I say unhappily.

"No I do." Sabine mumbles.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"You heard that?" She asks looking horrified.

"Yes and I had no idea." I say smirking and turning to the bed.

"Don't say a thing to anyone." She says tugging at her armour.

"Need some more help?" I ask watching and smirking.

"Yes." She grumbles.

I walk over and grab top part of her armour and pull.

It pops off and glance at her.

I stop stunned. Her back is tanned and smooth. With a few small scars spread around it. She has an hourglass figure that could stop any man in their tracks.

"Hey turn around." She says shooting me a glare over her shoulder.

I do as she says and get into bed.

"You really are something." I say smirking.

"Yeah and why's that?" She asks climbing into bed next to me.

"I'm serious you really are something. A fighter, explosive artist, and beautiful." I say smiling.

"Thanks."

"So what now?" I ask turning to her.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Well she did say it was alright." I say smirking.

"You mir'shab*." She says punching me in the chest.

"Ow." I say laughing. She kisses me. After a moment she pulls away.

"And you're not getting anything else." She says turning over.

"Jate ca cyar'ika." I say tiredly.

"What?" She asks surprised.

"Jate ca cyar'ika." I say yawning.

"Jate ca cyar'ika." She says as we fall asleep.

A/N Incase you don't know what they are saying in the end. Also I would like to thank Rebel Spectre 6 for beta reading this chapter and getting Ezra to sound more like Ezra.

Jate:Good

Ca:Night

Cyar'ika:Darling or sweetheart

Mir'shab: Smartass


	6. A trip to Coruscant

Chapter Five TPF

Ezra's POV.

A trip to Coruscant.

We've landed on Allyeun and found the old Republic base. It is an impressive fact that the Empire doesn't know about this place yet. It's a large base complete with shields, defensive cannons, and a full armament. Most of it's hidden in an old Chromite mine.

"So why haven't we found out about this place before." Hera asks looking at the old republic fighters.

"Because this base wasn't on any official record and was never put into use." Rex says as we all step off of the Ghost.

"Why was this base constructed?" Kanan asks suspiciously.

"There was a point in the war that the Republic was worried about Allyeun turning sides so they built a base here in case of that." Wolfe says glancing back at him.

"So they built it in case of a of a rebellion?" I ask.

"Yes something that the Empire has taken to the extremes." Rex says unhappily.

"Well here we are." Gregor says laughing a little unstably.

We are standing in front of a walker that looks in great condition.

"Well let's get this thing loaded up." Coric says heading over to the ammo supply.

"Yeah don't want to get in there without the main cannon or fuel." Wolfe says.

"So where was the armour kept?" I ask looking around.

"If the followed standard protocol it should be in the back." Rex says grabbing a fuel canister.

"C'mon Ezra let's go see if there is any." Sabine says heading for the back. I follow excitedly.

"Be back here in half an hour." Hera yells after us.

"No problem." I say.

We go in and look around for a while. Empty room after empty room we finally find an armour storage room.

"Here we are." Sabine says before opening the door. I look in to see it empty.

"Well this sucks." I say frowning.

"Yeah I was hoping there would be some so that I could have a little more armour." I say disappointed.

"Well, we had better get back." Sabine says turning around.

"Yeah." I say dejectedly.

"Cheer up. In a few hours we get to be blasting bucketheads in buckethead central." Sabine says punching me gently.

"Yeah that will be fun." I say smiling a bit.

"Yeah now let's go see if they are ready yet." Sabine says as we near the hanger.

Kaboom! An explosion rocks the base.

"What was that?" I ask looking over at Sabine.

"Nothing good." Sabine says slipping her helmet on.

We get to the entrance and see Stormtroopers advancing on the Ghost while TIE's are flying above.

"Move!" I yell as troopers start to focus on us. I look over at Ghost and see Kanan has his lightsabre out deflecting shoots while Rex and others are climbing into the Ghost. Kanan hops on board and glances at us.

"Get over here!" He yells at us while still deflecting us.

"Trying!" I say deflecting shots and moving around to the walker.

"22 pick up Kanan!" I yell smiling as we reach the walker.

"Got it!" Kanan yells closing the ramp. Sabine climbs into the walker and I jump on top. The Ghost takes off and moves over to us. I climb in and seal the hatch.

"Sabine do you know if we have to pressurize this thing or not?" I ask hopping into the main room.

"No I don't know. I am trying to get comm's with the Ghost." She says working at a console. We hear a loud clump and start to move.

"Sabine?" I ask nervously.

"Spectre Five are you there?" I hear Hera call out through the console.

"Spectre Two we need to know if we need to pressurize this thing?" Sabine asks asks we are tossed around in the flying walker.

"Rex?" We hear Hera ask.

"Yes hook me in." He responds.

"Done." Hera says.

"Okay can you guys hear me?" Rex asks over the comm.

"Yes now what do we have to do?" Sabine asks hanging onto the console for dear life.

"Go to the front seat." He instructs us.

"I'm going." I say making my way to the front.

"Now what?" I ask sitting down.

"There will be a button on the left, fifth up in from the left, three rows up." Sabine relays.

"Found it." I say locating the button.

"Hit it then." She says. I hit it and there is a clank and a hiss of pressurized gas.

"There pressurized." I say relaxing as Hera flies past the small group of TIE's and into hyperspace.

"So what now?" I ask moving back to the main room.

"Now we change places when we get the chance and get back to the original plan." Sabine says relaxing.

"So how long until that exchange?" I ask.

"Not long. What do you want to?" She asks taking off her helmet.

"I don't know." I say sitting next to her.

"So about last night…" She starts.

"What about it?" I ask cautiously.

"Well we can't just not talk about it." She says biting her lip.

"Well then what do you want to talk about?" I ask a feeling of dread building up in my gut.

"Well it's just that I don't want us to be distracted on missions by... Well you know what I mean." She says rolling on.

"By more of last night?" I ask smirking while hiding my nervousness.

"Yes. But I just don't know if we could go into a fight at one hundred percent while worrying about each other." She says.

"So then we worry about each other and fight anyway. Sabine I have had a crush on you since I met you but I have still been able to fight without constantly being worried about whether or not you are okay. It doesn't mean that I don't worry about you but I still think that we can make… this work." I say trying not to seem desperate.

"And if… this doesn't work out? Then what?" She asks looking away.

"I don't know if this will work out but I still think that we should try shouldn't we?" I ask the sense of dread starting to overtake me. She looks like she's debating it internally.

"I-Okay. We'll see where… this goes." She says. Relief spreads over me.

"That works with me." I say smiling.

"Well that is just sweet but we are coming out of hyperspace get ready to switch so we can get this crazy plan over with." Hera says.

"How much of that did you hear?" Sabine asks.

"Enough to know that I need to have a talk about anatomy with you Sabine. And Kanan with you Ezra." She says teasing.

"I grew up on the streets Hera. What makes you think that I need to be told about that stuff." I say blushing.

"Oh and who told you about that before?" Sabine asks looking at me unhappy.

"I-uh-I grew up on the streets all of that time wasn't alone and guys tend to be very uh what's the word I'm looking uh- graphic. Yeah that's the word graphic." I say starting to panic a bit.

"Okay then." Hera says sounding unhappy.

"Let's just get the transfer over with." I say wanting to end this particular conversation.

"Agreed. Dropping you here soon." Hera says as we pull out of hyperspace.

"Wait dropping us?" Sabine asks. I smile and strap in.

"Yeah how do you think these things are deployed?" I ask smirking.

She straps herself in just in time for Hera to drop us. We land with a large crash.

"Well that was fun." I say unstrapping.

"Yeah if that's what you call it fun." She says standing up looking unhappy.

"I like to do stupid things." I say smirking and heading for the hatch.

"C'mon let's go." Wolfe says opening the hatch.

"We're coming." Sabine says grabbing her helmet. I hop out and Wolfe hops down.

"Up you go little lady." Wolfe says as Sabine flies through the hatch.

I catch her.

"Seriously Wolfe?" She says letting go of me and glaring down the hole.

"He loves to do that." Gregor says before hopping down the hole and closing the hatch.

"Well let's go." I say hopping off and heading over to the Ghost.

"C'mon we don't have all day." Kanan says waiting on the ramp.

"We're coming." Sabine says hopping down beside me. We jog over and climb aboard.

"Let's go look over the plan again lovebirds." Kanan says smirking.

"Kanan." Sabine says in a don't mess with me tone of voice.

"Kidding." He says walking to the common room. Sabine looks pissed.

"Uh I will be talking with Kanan." I say wanting to avoid the ensuing anger.

"I will be talking with Hera." She says walking to the pilot. I walk into the common room and see Kanan looking at the plans for the compound with Rex and Coric.

"Sabine?" Kanan asks.

"Talking with Hera." I say walking over to the cupboard.

"Fair enough. Now are you sure about this?"

"I am. Sabine and I can handle this." I say smiling and filling a cup with water.

"I am sure that you and Sabine have been handling plenty together." Rex says smirking.

"Sabine and I haven't done anything." I say glaring at him.

"Then what were you talking about with the more of last night comment?" Kanan asks smirking.

"Oh uh yeah that. Sabine kissed me and that's all." I say turning a slight shade of red.

"I am sure that's all that happened." Rex says smiling.

"Nothing else happened, now what's wrong with this plan." I say trying to shift focus.

"The plan is insane but insane might just work." Kanan says looking unhappy.

"Thanks." I say smiling.

"That wasn't a compliment." Kanan says frowning.

"I know." I say finishing off my cup and tossing it in the sink.

"So distractions eh?" Kanan asks.

"Not talking about this." I say frowning.

"Jedi must be mindful of their emotions Ezra. And having a girlfriend makes it pretty hard to do that." Kanan says.

"I know Kanan. Mind your emotions, don't kill unless necessary and work on your lightsabre skills. You know that I grew up on the streets right?" I ask getting frustrated.

"Yes." Kanan says passively.

"Then you should realize that I have control over my emotions because if I didn't then I would have gone over to the darkside a long time ago." I say glaring at him.

"Ezra. I realize that you had a hard childhood but relationships are a whole nother thing." Kanan says sighing.

"I know all about relationships and the negative effects they can have so leave it alone." I say firmly.

"How do you know-"

"None of your business." I say walking out of the room.

"Ezra!" Kanan says firmly following me.

I walk to my room and shut the door.

 _Why do they have to keep pressuring me about my past._

I sit in the middle of the room and let my emotions go into the force. I clear my head and focus on peace.

"There is peace. Control my emotions." I say a loud.

I hear the door open behind me.

"So what was that about?" Kanan asks coming in.

"Kanan I have a past like you do. Please don't make me relive it." I say trying to focus on peace.

"What do you mean like I do?" Kanan asks sitting on Zeb's bed.

"All your friends dead, Everyone else you know wanting to kill you. Sound familiar?" I ask frowning.

"Hhhh. It does but how did that happen to you?" Kanan asks trying to be soft.

Keyword trying.

"Kanan I don't tell anyone about that and I won't be. Not Hera, Zeb and not even Sabine who I've told more than anyone since I last trusted people." I say glaring at him.

"Ezra you need to open up about your past." Kanan says.

"NO!" I shout standing and walking out the door.

"Ezra."

"No I am not going through that again!" I say slamming the door shut with the force.

I walk away trying to forget dredged up memories.

"No. I can't. Not again." I say walking to the cargo hold. I slide down the ladder into it. I sit in the middle and try to meditate and calm down.

"I am trying to calm down Kanan. Please don't dig into my past right now." I say sensing him behind me.

"Okay I won't. But you need to open up to someone." He says calmly.

 _Why can't he just leave my past alone? Doesn't he realize how hard this is for me? On the other hand he has gone through this before. He has had Hera with him to help him work through all of this. Maybe he knows something about this that I don't? Not the time right now anyway.._

"Thank you." I say feeling relieved.

"It's okay." He says patting me on the shoulder.

"Now let's go see how long until we reach Coruscant." I say standing emotions and memories once more locked away.

"Alright." Kanan says smiling. I hop up to the next level and head for the cockpit.

"Hello ladies." I say entering and seeing Hera and Sabine.

"Ezra." Hera says looking at the computers.

"Hey Ezra." Sabine says smiling at me.

"So how long until we reach Coruscant?" Kanan asks stepping around me and sitting.

"A few hours." Hera says turning around to face us.

"So what were you two talking about?" Hera asks.

"Talking about the fact that I don't talk about the past." I say looking around nervously.

"The past?" Sabine asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes about the past." I say putting on a fake smile.

"More about the fact that he won't tell." Kanan says.

"That's more like it." I say smiling for real.

"That sounds right." Hera says.

"I-look it's hard to talk my past that part inparticular so leave it alone." I say firmly.

"We will." Sabine says smiling.

"Thank you. So what were you guys talking about?" I ask looking at the two females sitting in front of us.

"None of your business." Sabine says.

"Okay." Kanan says.

A few hours later.

The Ghost masking all signatures while making our approach to the heavily fortified compound.

"Be sure to signal us when you're clear and don't do anything stupid." Kanan says as Sabine and I strap on our packs.

"We know the plan Kanan just be ready to go." Sabine says checking her weapons.

"Yeah our plan's have gone well in the past." I say grabbing my helmet.

"That makes me so confident." Kanan says sarcastically.

"Have a little faith." I say smirking at him.

"Two minutes." Hera says over the internal comms.

"Got it." Kanan responds. I open the cargo hold and step near the edge.

"Be careful." Kanan says before stepping to the back.

"We will." Sabine says stepping to the edge.

"Thirty seconds." Hera says.

"Ready?" Sabine asks me.

"Yup." I say nodding and looking down.

We are about fifteen thousand feet up.

"GO!" Kanan yells and we both jump off.

We fall close together as the Ghost flies off to turn around and be ready to drop the rest off.

Ten thousand feet.

I can feel the cold start to seep through my suit.

Five thousand feet.

I can see the outline of the base and the spotlights pointed up moving in a search pattern.

Two thousand feet.

I can see the roof of the base and the large anti-air cannons.

One thousand feet.

I look over at Sabine and hold up my hand.

She nods as I count down on my hand.

Five, four, three, two, one!

We hit our packs and slow down.

We hit the roof and roll.

"Freeze!" I hear.

I turn around and see about a dozen bucketheads pointing their weapons at us.

"Spectre Five I think now would be an excellent time for a miracle." I say pulling out my lightsabre.

"I got you covered." She says tossing a grenade into the group.

I ignite my blade as the grenade goes off taking them all out. I run to a turret and jump on top. Two troopers look at me before scrambling for their weapons. I slice through one before stabbing the other in the heart. I then run my blade through the control console effectively disabling it. I look over at the turret and see Sabine shooting a trooper before jumping off. A few seconds later it explodes.

 _Sabine you always like making things explode._

I smile and head for the next turret. It turns to face me and fires. I jump around the blasts then on to the turret. I stun the two troopers on it and then shoot the control consoles. I look over at the other turret and see Sabine hiding behind a few crates. The turret firing on her. I pull my arm back and thrust it forward sending a shockwave forward. The troopers fly off and the turret's outside fills with dents. Sabine looks over and then tosses a grenade onto it. I move back to the middle and signal the crew.

"Spectre Two we are clear." I say smiling as Sabine walks up.

"On our way." Hera says as we see the Ghost pull up. It drops the walker which starts firing almost immediately. The Ghost hovers over the roof as Kanan, Zeb, Rex, and Coric jump down.

"Nice of you to join the party." I say igniting my blade.

"Would've been here sooner but someone took their time taking out the defenses." Kanan says igniting his blade.

"We wanted the glory for ourselves." I say cutting a circle in the roof.

"I like him." Rex says watching for movement.

"Has a sense of humour in dangerous situations. Reminds me of Teth." Coric says watching for enemies as well.

"That didn't exactly end well." Rex says.

"Yeah but it was fun." Coric says.

"You think that getting interrogated by Ventress was fun?" Rex asks.

"Well I mean that wasn't fun but c'mon clubbing droids. C'mon that was fun." Coric says as we finish cutting through.

"Who's Ventress?" I ask working blade through the metal.

"Sith assassin who had a pension for going after General Skywalker and be extension us. Long dead though." Rex explains.

Kanan and I both focus on lifting the loose metal and throw it to the side.

"Well let's go." I say hopping down with Sabine and looking for any sign of enemies.

"Clear." I say looking down the empty and well lit hall. The others jump down and we begin to slowly make our down the halls. Sabine, Rex and I watching the front while Kanan and Rex watch the back.

I feel out with the force looking for signs of life. I sense a lot of life forms running towards us.

"Troopers up ahead." I say getting ready.

After a few moments we hear footsteps.

Lots of footsteps.

At least fifty troopers come around the curve of the hallway.

"Karabast." I say deflecting blaster shots. Kanan steps beside me deflecting shots as well.

"Still want to have all the glory to yourselves?" Kanan asks.

"Yup Spectre Five any chance of a miracle?" I ask struggling to deflect the massive amount of blaster fire.

"You got it Spectre Six." Sabine says tossing two grenades into the mess of troopers. They go off taking out at least half of them. I jump forward and slice through two troopers and throw two more into a wall. I switch to my pulser and stun two before reactivating my blade and deflecting a shot back to the trooper who sent it. I turn to the remaining troopers and smirk. They start to shoot again. I dodge around shots and slice through the first trooper. I deflect a shot and stab the trooper who shot it. Kanan appears slicing through two trooper.

"On three." I say looking at him.

"One, two, three!" He says as we force push the remaining troopers into the wall.

"Well that takes care of that." Rex says presumably smiling.

"Just like the old times." Coric says.

"Let's move on." I say moving forward.

The rest follow and we make our way down.

The surprisingly no other troopers appear.

"Where are they?" I ask a feeling of dread building up again.

"This is probably a trap." Sabine says.

"Agreed but by whom?" Kanan asks.

I don't answer as make our way through the bottom level of the base.

We approach the final door before our objective.

"One moment I'll get it." I say deactivating my lightsabre and pulling out my lockpick. After a moment the door slides open.

"Now let's see what's in there." I say reigniting my blade. Kanan goes through the door first followed by Rex, Coric, Sabine and I.

"Where is he?" I ask looking around and seeing nothing but computers and wires all leading to single capsule.

"Please don't tell me that he is in there." Sabine says looking around.

"He is." Rex says angrily. "Coric get him out of there."

"Yes sir!." He says typing on the console beside the capsule.

It opens a cloud of fog dispersing. A man missing an arm and leg, hooked up to an insane amount of wires and tubes.

"Well that's… not… something you see everyday." I say trying to find the right words for what I am seeing.

"Yeah comforts of the Empire." Rex says.

"One moment and we can get him out of here." Coric says still tapping on the console.

"There let's get him out of here."

"Now let's get out of here." Rex says while helping the unconscious man down.

"Coric can we move him?" Rex asks looking at the medic.

Coric examines the man before pulling out a syringe.

"Now you can." He says after injecting the contents of the syringe.

"Then let's move." I say walking to the door.

"Agreed." Rex says helping Echo up with Coric on the other side.

I walk out the door followed by Sabine then Rex, Coric, Echo, and lastly Kanan. We walk back up the corridor and to the front entrance of the base.

"You have returned." I hear from a branching corridor.

"Fifth Brother." I say turning to face him.

"Haha. You remember. Good." He says grinning evilly and igniting his blade.

"Egear to end up like last time?" I ask smirking.

He frowns.

"That won't happen again." He say before slicing.

I block and push him back with the force.

"Spectre One get them to the Ghost!" I say holding my blade up defensively.

"No we do this together." He say moving to fight as well.

"No Spectre Six and I will handle this. They will need your help." Sabine says standing behind me.

"I hate it when you two do that." Kanan says moving to the door with the clones.

Fifth Brother chops down.

I side step and Sabine shots at him.

He deflects the shots back at her.

She ducks behind the doorway.

I slice left and he blocks.

He kicks at me.

I dodge it spinning and slicing at him.

Sabine fires again.

He dodges my slice and deflects the shots back at her.

Sabine ducks out of the way.

I stab.

He parries.

Back turned to Sabine.

I slice keeping his attention.

Sabine fires hitting him in the shoulder.

"Arrr!" He yells/growls.

He grabs me with the force and throw me.

I hit the wall hard.

I fall to my knees and shake my head feeling dizzy.

I hear Sabine fire again.

"You are annoying me!" Fifth Brother shouts enraged.

I look up in time to see him grab Sabine with the force and start choking her.

"Sabine!" I shout standing.

I reach out with the force to push him instead lighting flies out electrocuting him.

I stop almost immediately.

"What the?" I ask looking at my hands.

"How-How did you do that?" He asks breathing heavily.

I run past him grabbing Sabine's arm and heading for the door.

It opens to reveal a chaotic battlefield. Troopers on one side, the walker on the other firing blasts while smoking from several spots.

"There!" Sabine says pointing to the Ghost hovering near the walker.

I run deflecting shots from hitting us. Sabine hops on while Gregor and Wolfe hop out the walker as it explodes. They are knocked to the ground. I run over to them as Gregor helps Wolfe up as I deflect shots from hitting them.

"Move!" I shout struggling to protect them.

"Moving." Wolfe says as they run for the Ghost.

I run deflecting bolts as we move around. They climb on board and I jump up as the Ghost takes off. Leaving the battle and Inquisitor behind. I close the ramp and slump down on the wall.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks taking off her helmet.

"Yes." I ask trying to remain calm.

"What was that?" She asks kneeling beside me.

"I don't know." I say struggling to control my emotions.

"Well do you know how?" She asks sounding a slightly frightened.

"No. I need to talk to Kanan right away." I say hardening the look on my face.

"Get to your turrets NOW!" Hera yells over the comm's as the ship shakes violently.

"Let's go." I say standing up and heading over to the ladder out of the cargo hold.

"Stay calm." Sabine says following.

"Doing my best." I say annoyed.

"Hey. Don't get snippy with me." She says sounding a tad pissed off.

I stop and take a deep breath.

"Sorry." I say climb up the ladder and head for the bottom gun.

"It's okay have fun blasting TIEs." Sabine says smiling as she hops the ladder to the top gun.

"I will." I say smiling.

"Where are my gunners?" Hera asks sounding pissed.

"Here." I say grabbing my head set and activating the controls.

"Also here." I hear Sabine say over the comm.

"Then start blasting!" Hera yells over the comm.

I look around over the space battle. I see TIE fighters and three, yes three star destroyers.

"Well this should be interesting." I say to no one in particular.

"No doubt." Sabine says.

I start firing at the insane amount of fighters.

A TIE flies toward me.

 _Idiot._

I blast him then a second and a third.

"Say hello to hyperspace." Hera says as Sabine blasts a hole in the web of fighters.

"Hello hyperspace." I say the stars blurr.

I relax and let out a happy sigh.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks appearing behind me as I lean back and close my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask calmly.

"What happened?" She asks calmly.

"All I saw was bright lights and then that thing dropped me."

"I apparently can shoot kriffing lighting from my hands." I say sighing.

"Lighting?" She asks confused.

"I went to force push him while he was… and bam! Lighting." I say cringing at the fresh memory of her choking.

"Well you should go talk to Kanan." Sabine says standing.

"C'mon we'll go together." She says extending a hand.

"Hhhh fine." I sigh taking it.

"It won't be that bad." She says as we climb up looking for Kanan.

Rex, Wolfe, Gregor, Zeb and Kanan are all talking in the common room.

"That went well." Rex says taking off his helmet.

"Yeah surprisingly so." Kanan says smiling.

"Just like the good old days." Gregor says smiling.

"Kanan can I talk to you. Alone." I say trying to sound calm.

"Sure." He says standing and motioning for us to follow. We go to his room and enter.

"Alright spill." He says sitting on his bed.

"When I was fighting the Inquisitor something happened." I say nervously.

"Don't beat around the bush what happened?" He asks looking annoyed.

"I got thrown into a wall then he force choked Sabine and I tried to force push and instead lighting came out of my hand!" I shout angrily loosing my calm.

"Ezra." Sabine says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Hhhh. Sorry. It's just I don't want to hurt anyone." I say calming down.

"Lighting. You went to push him with the force and instead lightning shot out from your hand shocking him." He says looking a bit panicky.

"Yes."

"That's not good Ezra." Kanan says looking serious.

"I didn't mean to." I say just as serious.

"Okay well you didn't mean to but that is not a lightside power."

"I-You mean I used the darkside for that?" I ask fearfully.

"You didn't mean to but yes. Force lighting is a dark side power." Kanan says.

"I can feel your fear Ezra calm down."

"I am trying but seriously what did I do wrong?" I ask running through the fight again.

"Well my guess because I don't have any experience with using it, is that when you went to force push him you were filled with fear and instead accidentally tapped into the dark side and electrocuted him." He explains.

"So he lost control of his emotions because I was in danger?" Sabine asks looking guilty.

"I-Yes. He lost control of his fear." Kanan says. "But don't feel guilty if Hera was in the situation I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"So how do I stop it from happening again?" I ask realizing my fear into the force.

"The same thing that you are doing it right now." Kanan says smiling.

"Okay. I am going to go see if Coric needs any help." I say leaving.

Sabine follows me to the medbay.

"How is he?" I ask Coric as he stands over Echo rechecking his earlier evaluation.

"He is heavily sedated and will require cybernetic replacements for his arm and leg. But other then that he seems fine."

"Do you know when he'll wake up?" Sabine asks standing at the door.

"It will be at least a week." He says turning to us.

"You fought a Sith so that we could get out of there." He say looking at us seriously.

"Well we have met before." Sabine says.

"You met, and fought a Sith and you still attacked him?" Coric asks looking shocked.

"Well to be fair I didn't have much of a choice last time and ended up getting injured." I say.

"And you still went after him? You are crazier than Gregor." He says smiling.

"Well this time didn't exactly end well either." I say frowning.

"Are you injured?" He asks turning serious.

"No I'm fine. Sabine?"

"No, throat's a little sore but nothing a little rest or hot tea won't fix." She says rubbing her throat lightly.

"Your throat?" Coric asks confused.

"The Inquisitor used the force to choke her." I say angrily.

"Remember what Kanan said." Sabine says trying to calm me down.

"I'm calm." I say taking a deep breath.

"What happened?" Coric asks.

"I accidentally used force lightning." I say watching his reaction.

"So he was choking her and you electrocuted him?" He asks.

"Yes." I say feeling guilty.

"Well if you did it to defend your girl here I don't see the problem." He says.

I feel Sabine's anger spike.

"Sabine, don't." I say turning to see her glaring at him.

"His girl?" She asks sounding extremely pissed off.

"I uh poor choice of words?" He says looking nervous.

"Yeah, you just pissed off a Mandalorian warrior." I say smiling at him before looking back at Sabine.

"Sorry." He says looking back to Echo.

"Alright we are going to talk to Hera." I say leaving and motioning for Sabine to follow.

"I am nobody's girl." She says glaring at him before following.

"Haha I think I just saw a veteran soldier scared by a seventeen year old." I say laughing.

"And I don't scare you?" She asks still pissed.

"Only when you're angry with me." I say smiling. "And besides which you're adorable when you're angry."

"Really?" She asks glaring at me.

"Yup but only when it's not directed at me." I say smiling as we enter the cockpit.

"Only when what is not directed at you?" Hera asks.

"Sabine's wrath." I says sitting behind her.

"And what is it when it's not directed at you?" Hera asks.

"Not a word Bridger." Sabine says looking at me seriously.

"Ezra." Hera says looking at me.

"I am screwed." I say realizing that there is no easy way out of this situation.

"Why are you screwed?" Rex asks walking in.

"Between Hera wanting to know and Sabine not wanting her to." I say smiling at the distraction.

"Haha stuck between a mother and girlfriend eh? I don't envy you." Rex says laughing and sitting beside me.

"Not funny Rex." I say frowning.

"Jedi having to deal with this after having to deal with an Inquisitor. I think it's damn hilarious." Rex says smirking at me.

"Wait what Inquisitor?" Hera asks looking at me.

"The Inquisitor that managed to almost knock me out, force choke Sabine and cause me to use force lightning accidentally." I say quickly.

"HE WHAT?" Hera yells looking between Sabine and I.

"We're fine Hera." Sabine says rolling her eyes.

"Let me look at you." She says spinning around.

"Hera, we are okay." I say smiling sincerely.

"Let me see." She says firmly.

"Fine." Sabine says moving closer.

"You'll be fine and you?" Hera says turning to me.

"Mild soreness where he kicked me I'll be fine with a day's rest." I say leaning back nonchalantly.

"So how long until we reach this base of yours?" Rex asks changing the subject.

 _Thank you Rex._

"About thirteen hours so getting some rest would be a good idea." Hera says turning back to front.

"Alright thank Captain." Rex says heading back out of the room.

"I think Ezra and I are going to go make some food for everyone." Sabine says standing up.

"Food sounds amazing and could you send Kanan up here with some caff?" Hera asks smiling.

"You got it." Sabine says pulling me up and to kitchen.

"So what are we making?" I ask watching Sabine taking out various ingredients.

"We are going to make panna cakes with a fruit salad on the side." She says setting the ingredients for the panna cakes down.

"Ok you want me to make the salad?" I ask moving for the fridge.

"Nope we want to make that last so you can start by grabbing a large bowl." She says grabbing a frying pan and setting it on the stove.

"And what am I putting said bowl?" I ask digging the bowl out from a lower cupboard.

"You can put all the dry ingredients in then let me take over." She says turning on the stove and opening the fridge.

"You got it mighty Mando." I say smiling and putting the dry ingredients into the bowl.

"So are we going to talk about the fact that you lost control because of me?" She asks putting a small chunk of bantha butter in the pan.

"I would have lost control if it was anyone that I cared about being force choked." I say mixing the dry ingredients together.

"But it wasn't anyone else. It was me." She says sound frustrated.

"Cyar'ika, I know. And that scares me." I say gripping the counter tightly.

"But that shouldn't mean that you can lose control." She says angrily grabbing the bowl.

"I didn't want to I just reacted." I say trying to calm my thoughts.

"Ezra you can't do that again." Sabine says trying to sound calm but traces of fear leaking in.

"Well I sure wouldn't do it on purpose." I say sarcastically.

"So did you do the same thing on the asteroid?" She asks in a calm but demanding tone.

"No that was different." I say shaking my head.

"How so?" She asks grabbing a ladle.

"That was opening myself up to the force fully before I was ready mixed with fear of the truth about what really happened to my parents." I explain letting go of the counter.

"So what was it this time?" She asks pouring batter in the pan.

"Fear." I say simply.

"You want me to start on the fruit salad?" I ask grabbing another large bowl.

"Yes. What did you and Kanan talk about after we got out from the base on Allyeun?" Sabine asks looking at me.

"Oh about the fact that relationships make controlling one's emotions much harder." I say smiling and grabbing fruit from the fridge.

"No what was the yelling about?" She asks glancing at me.

"Oh that." I say frowning deeply and setting the fruit down next to the bowl.

"Yes that. What was that about?" She asks while grabbing the pan and flipping panna cakes.

"That was Kanan asking about my past and my reaction." I say unhappily while grabbing a cutting board and knife.

"Oh. I am guessing that it didn't end well?" She says stacking the cooked panna cakes on a plate.

"No not really. Please don't ask." I say starting to cut up various fruits.

"Why not?" She asks grabbing the plate of panna cakes.

"Because it was about a part of my past that I would do almost anything to not to remember again Sabine. Do not ask about it." I say firmly.

"Okay, but can you at least tell me how bad?" She asks place a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember how I was with Zeebo?" I ask putting the fruit in the bowl.

"Yes." Sabine says hesitantly.

"Well it's a lot worse than that Sabine." I say grabbing a large spoon.

"That's bad." She says frowning.

"Yeah now where is Kanan?" I ask closing my eyes feeling out with the force.

"There he is talking with the clones and Zeb." I say smiling.

"Well he certainly doesn't like them aboard without supervision. So go get him to bring Hera this." Sabine says handing me two cups of caff.

"Two cups?" I ask taking them.

"One for Hera and one for Kanan." She says turning to the cupboard and digging out plates.

"I'll tell the others that food is ready." I say walking out of the kitchen and heading for the medbay.

"Thanks." She says grabbing cutlery.

I walk into the medbay to see Kanan and Rex arm wrestling while Zeb, Wolfe and Coric watch looking entertained.

"So who's winning?" I ask smiling at the scene.

"No one." Zeb says smirking.

"C'mon I thought Jedi were supposed to be strong." Rex says smiling.

 _He's holding back._

"C'mon master end this Hera wants to see up front." I say smiling.

"Fine this was just for fun anyway." Kanan says smirking before adding his entire strength behind his arm.

"I wondered if you were giving it our all." Rex says not giving at all.

"Always hold something back for later incase you need it." Kanan says smiling.

"Looks like both have the same principle." Rex says giving it his all and beating Kanan.

"Haha not bad Rex not bad." Kanan says rubbing his now sore arm.

"Kanan. Caff to Hera." I say handing him the two cups.

"Since when do you get to order me around?" He asks smiling.

"Since Hera told me to tell you." I say stepping out of the way of the door.

"Also Sabine and I made a meal so get to the kitchen for food if you're hungry." I say looking at the group.

"Thanks kid." Zeb says following Kanan out.

"Yeah thanks food sounds pretty good to me." Gregor says following Zeb.

"C'mon Rex, Coric, Wolfe. Panna cakes and fruit salad sound pretty good to me." I say following Gregor.

"Panna cakes? Nice." Coric says as they follow.

"How did you learn to cook Ezra?" Rex asks.

"You grow up own your since you were seven and you learn how to get pretty creative with not a lot to use." I say smiling.

"You grew up on your own since you were seven?" Wolfe asks sounding upset.

"Yup the Empire loved my parents so much they decided to treat them to a free blaster squadron." I say smiling angrily.

"How come they didn't get you?" Coric asks.

"I was a runt and kids are hard to hang onto." I say smiling.

"You slipped away?" Wolfe asks.

"Yup bucketheads are stupid." I say entering the kitchen.

"That they are now get'em while they're hot." Sabine says smiling.

"Thank you." Rex says.

"Ladies first." Coric says handing a plate to Sabine.

Who glares at him before taking the plate.

"What did you do Coric?" Wolfe asks smiling.

"He called Sabine my girl and that is a bad idea." I say smiling.

"It was poor choice of words." Coric says frowning.

"Yeah it was. You told a Mandalorian that she was someone's. You're lucky she didn't shoot you." Gregor says laughing.

"No doubt. Apologize." Rex says looking at Coric expectantly.

"I already did." Coric says exasperated.

"Ah don't worry about it Coric she holds a grudge longer than Zeb does." I say grabbing a plate and three Panna cakes.

"I do not. It's close but at least I wouldn't toss Coirc out an airlock." Sabine says smiling at the slightly paler clone.

"Don't worry if she does it'll be in atmosphere." I say smirking.

"I hope you're kidding." Coric says looking even more paler.

"Haha… Maybe." Sabine says smiling evilly.

"Well I don't know about you Sabine but I am exhausted so I am going to go to sleep. In your room with your permission?" I ask looking at her slyly.

"C'mon loth-rat." Sabine says standing and putting her dishes in the sink.

"Thank you mighty Mando." I say smiling widely and doing the same.

"You two really care about each other." Rex says sounding wise.

"I don't know about Sabine here but I do." I say smirking at her.

"Don't push your luck Bridger I'll make you sleep in the cargo hold." Sabine says walking out of the kitchen hips swaying.

"You are walking into a world of hurt if you mess up kid." Rex says smiling.

"Oh yeah. Been there done that." I say smiling before following her.

"Haha kid's got a love of danger that rivals yours Commander." I hear Wolfe say.

I follow Sabine to her room and we go in.

"You are walking a dangerous line Ezra." She says turning around and poking me in the chest.

"To be fair they asked and I did my best to answer without actually answering." I say smiling nervously.

"Oh really." She says smiling.

"Yes. It's something I learned from you. Answer with info they already know adding in a small lie or redirection." I say taking my lightsabre off and setting it on her dresser.

"You know that trick?" She asks taking her pistol holsters off and handing them to me.

"Yes I noticed it shortly after we met. Avoid talking too much short answers be sincere add in a little truth in every lie." I say listing off the traits of a good liar.

"You are too smart for your own good." Sabine says smiling.

"Yeah I know it's all about asking the right questions." I say looking at the various works of art on the walls.

"Can you help me with my armour again?" She asks turning her back to me.

"Yes." I say grabbing her armour and pulling up.

"Hey be gentle." She says annoyed.

"Sorry." I say trying to be gentle. The armour comes off and I turn around not wanting to be scolded again.

"You're learning." She says smirk evident in her voice.

"Once bitten, twice shy." I say setting the armour down.

"For someone who almost never learns you learned not to look real fast." She says walking around me.

I spin keeping my back to her.

"You are someone I would rather not piss off." I say smiling.

"That is wise." She says as I hear the dresser drawer open.

"So what was wrong about looking?" I ask glancing back.

Seeing the small scars again.

"Oh you have to earn that right." She says pulling a shirt on.

"So what is the small scar on your shoulder from?" I ask climbing on the soft bed.

"Vibroblade. Didn't see the guy coming from behind and payed the price. Although he paid a far steeper price for pissing me off." Sabine says smiling.

"Haha wouldn't want to be that guy." I say rolling over to look at her.

She climbs into bed next to me.

"No you wouldn't. I don't want to have to shoot you." She says smiling.

"Goodnight." She says before kissing me and laying her head down.

"Jate ca cyar'ika." I say smiling and laying my head down.

"Jate ca cyar'ika." With a smile on my face I fall peacefully into sleep.

A/N So who else thinks that Ezra has to good right now? I think that Ezra will have some trouble coming his way. Any ideas of what will happen next?


	7. Surprise Training

Chapter Six TPF

Surprise Training.

Ezra's POV

Flash back

The Ghost sets down on the hidden landing pad and slowly descends into the base.

"Old Separatist base?" Rex asks watching the walls as we go down into the hanger.

"Yup never found and completely hidden from sensors from above." Sabine says smiling.

"Clever bastards." Wolfe grumbles.

"They had a thing for hidden bases that's for sure." Coric says sitting back.

"Well it's being put to good use now." Hera says tapping various buttons.

"Yeah for a rebellion that might not work." Rex says leaning back.

"It may be a long road but the Republic will be back." Sabine says firmly.

"You say that like it's actually going to happen." Gregor says smiling.

"You try hard enough anything is possible." Kanan says smiling.

"Jedi always optimistic." Rex says grinning.

"We try to be and I believe that there is a friend of your's is here to see you in." I say gesturing to the Togruta standing in front of the Ghost.

"She always did like to personally see things through." Rex says grabbing his helmet.

"C'mon boys let's go report in to the Commander." Rex says standing up and heading for the exit.

"Sir yes sir!" Gregor, Wolfe, and Coric sound out standing up and marching to the back.

"Well let's go greet the Commander." I say standing up and following them to the back. We all go the back and the clones assemble into formation. The ramp opens and the clones march forward with the rest of us following.

"Commander Tano sir. Republic clone squad 501st reporting with wounded." Rex says saluting.

"Captain Rex. It's good to see again." Ahsoka says smiling. "Now who's wounded?"

"Echo ma'am." Coric says stepping forward.

"Echo? But wasn't he killed on Lola Sayu?" Ahsoka asks looking confused.

"No ma'am, later in the war after… well after you left during a battle for Anaxes we discovered he was still alive and got him back. This was shortly before the Empire was declared and afterward they did the same to him that the Techno union had done to him." Rex explains.

"Permission to take him to the medical facilities Sir?" Coric asks.

"Permission granted. Medbay prepare for a wounded man." Ahsoka says into her comm.

"Well done Kanan and crew. Just one thing. Don't ever go near Coruscant again. I can't believe that you made it out of there alive." She says frowning at us.

"Wasn't their fault Commander. We said that the only way we join is if they got Echo back and they did so you have what's left of the original 501st at your disposal and only yours we won't take orders from people we don't have respect for." Rex says seriously.

"I think that can be arranged." Ahsoka says smiling.

"But don't take my best cell on another suicide mission to Coruscant again. It's hard enough to find Jedi these days without having you trying to get them killed." She says teasing.

"Haha yes sir." Rex says laughing.

"So have they convinced you to trust them yet?" Ahsoka asks turning to us.

"I don't trust easily Ahsoka. Especially not clones, not after what they did to the Order. But having said that I have respect for these men. I don't trust them yet but I am trying." Kanan says trying to smile.

"We understand sir. Until you do trust us consider all ill will forgotten." Gregor says taking off his helmet.

"Well your mission was a huge success let's go report in to Commander Sato." Ahsoka says walking off.

"It's nice to see you again Snips." Rex says taking off his helmet.

"It's nice to see you again to Rex." Ahsoka says happiness very evident in her voice.

"Snips?" I ask moving beside Rex.

"Skywalker's nickname for her. I wouldn't call her that if I were you though." He says grinning widely.

"Okay." I say shrugging and falling back beside Sabine.

"What was that about?" She whispers to me.

"I was asking about Ahsoka's apparent nickname." I whisper back.

"Hey cut the chatter." Kanan says looking back as we enter the main control room.

"Commander Sato looks like they were very successful." Ahsoka says motioning for the Commander to come over.

"You didn't tell me that these allies of your's were clones. Can they be trusted?" He asks a hard look of scrutinization on his face inspecting the clones.

"They can be trusted Sato however they have on condition with their service to the Rebellion." Ahsoka says glaring at Sato.

"And what is that?" He asks not flinching at the glares from all of us.

"They wish only to take orders from me." Ahsoka says not backing down.

"And why's that?" He asks looking at the clones suspiciously.

"Because we followed orders from people we didn't respect before and that led the founding of the Empire and the death of the Jedi. The only people to have any respect for the clone army. So if you want us to fight for you we will only take orders from a Jedi." Rex says stepping forward.

Sato looks at him for a moment.

"Very well. I will have to clear this with my superiors but I think that we can agree to this." Sato says a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Commander Sato. Now where will we be bunking?" Wolfe asks.

"And where is the medbay? I need to check on Echo's condition." Coric asks.

"I'll show you to the medbay Coric." I say walking to the door.

"Thanks Ezra." He says following.

"I'll come too." Sabine says following.

"No you won't young lady you and I need to take stock of the explosives." Hera says blocking her way.

"Okay then let's go take stock of the explosives." Sabine says smiling at me.

"See you later Sabine." I wave and leave with Coric.

"You two are together most of the time?" Coric asks.

"Yeah." I say smiling.

"So how long have you two been sleeping together?" He asks grinning.

"Sleeping together as in?" I ask looking at him amused.

"You know what I mean doin' the horizontal shuffle." He says smirking at me.

"We haven't done that. The most we've done is kiss."

"The way you two work together could've sworn that would've happened a long time ago." Coric says looking at me disbelievingly.

"Nope. I have to earn that right with her." I say smiling as I quote her.

"Her words?" Coric asks laughing a little.

"Yup. Now I just need to figure out what exactly she means by them." I say stepping into the lift.

"Good luck with that but I wouldn't piss her off in anyway if I were you." He says frowning.

"Haha I know what her wrath feels like Coric. Don't feel to bad about it she'll come around." I say laughing.

"She's not going to let that go for a while is she?" Coric asks sighing.

"Nope do you have any idea how long she took to warm up to me?" He shakes his head as we get off the lift.

"Almost a year and me saving her life." I say smiling.

"And pissing her off a few times in there." I say walking to the door of the medbay.

"And here we are." I say opening the doors.

"Thank you Ezra. And don't worry about the Mandalorian I'm sure that she'll come around in time." Coric says before going off to find Echo.

"Are you injured?" A medic asks me.

"Not to sure got kicked in the chest pretty hard and I was wondering if you could

check if I cracked a rib?" I ask.

"Absolutely. Come with me." He says walking off.

I follow wordlessly.

"Alright lets see your chest." He says after leading me to bed. I unzip my suit and peel it back.

"Wow." He says looking at the large purple bruise in the center of my chest.

"Well damn. I didn't think that he kicked me that hard." I say laughing a little.

"How are you even breathing easily?" He asks looking stunned at me.

"I've had worse." I say shrugging.

"Really? You're what sixteen?" He asks looking at me annoyed.

"Yup. Been on the streets since I was seven. I learned how to survive the hard way." I say smirking.

"Is that how you got that scar?" He asks pointing to my side.

"Bounty hunter got a lucky shot." I say poking my bruise.

"Ow." I say wincing a little bit.

"Well don't be stupid." He says smiling.

"Oh and that's funny to you?" I ask glaring at him.

"Yes. Now let me get you some muscle relaxant and I would recommend that you take it easy for the next few days." He says walking to a cabinet.

"Thanks and I will do my best to take it easy but with my training regiment I can't guarantee anything." I say pulling my suit back on.

"Here this should get you out of it for three days." He says handing me a data pad with a note on it and a small container.

"Thanks. Again." I say smiling.

"Yeah well can't have our people collapsing and expect to win." He says smirking.

"Haha." I laugh walking away.

"Crazy." I hear him mutter.

"Yup." I say leaving the medbay.

End of Flashback.

That was three weeks ago.

Since then my chest has healed, Rex and the rest of the clones have been fully accepted in and started training recruits to fight. Echo has woken up and gotten cybernetic replacements for his missing body parts. Sabine and I have been training most of the time. Hardly gotten to see each other since they decided to train us separately since she is a far better fighter then I. Between Rex and Kanan both training me I have a fairly busy schedule. Wake up and eat. Run the entire base, every hall and the outline of the entire hangar bay. Then blaster training with Rex. After that lunch sometimes with Sabine or someone else on the Ghost crew. Then lightsabre training with Ahsoka and Kanan. I've been learning the finer points of Makashi or Form two with a few moves from Form three tossed in for blaster deflection. Then weight training after that to build muscle. Then after supper I work on learning battle strategies using simulators that use past battles giving me command of one side and someone else the other side. Most of the time it's Rex or Wolfe. I lose most of the time. If we don't do battle strategies then I am in the flight simulator. Either against the computer or someone else. Sabine occasionally, although those tend to end quickly with her winning. Then just enough time to use the fresher before going to bed exhausted from the day. Doesn't leave me much free time.

I set the blaster that I have been using the past hour down and turn to Rex.

"So what now?" I ask smiling.

"You've been improving remind me later today that we have to modify your lightsabre to fire a lethal blast instead of just stun." He says pointing to it.

"Will do. Anything else?" I ask wanting to get going to lunch.

"Yes, but it can wait until this evening." He says smiling.

"You got it sir." I say giving a mock salute.

"You know that you actually do have to salute me right?" He asks smirking.

"Yeah but technically you aren't part of the rebellion. You just work for Ahsoka." I point out.

"That doesn't mean that I don't outrank you. Ahsoka gave me as much authority over you that she has." He counters.

"Fair enough." I say shrugging and ducking out the door.

I head for the cafeteria immediately. I get there without running into anyone I know. I walk in to see Hera, Sabine and Kanan all sitting at one table. I wave and head for the kitchen. They back before I go in and order.

"Ezra my boy what will it be today?" The head chef asks smiling.

"Bantha steaks and veggies sound pretty good to me right now." I say smiling.

"You got it. It'll be about twenty minutes." He says getting to work.

"Thanks." I say grabbing a cup and filling it with juice.

"No problem." He says.

I walk out and head for Sabine and the others.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I ask sitting beside Sabine.

"Meetings. You?" Kanan says.

"Training same as always. Hera?" I ask looking her.

"Working on the fighters and with their pilots on fighter formation and tactics." She says smiling.

"What about you?" I ask smiling at the mandalorian beside me.

"Same as you training and experimenting with explosives." She says smiling.

"You two don't talk every night?" Kanan asks smirking.

"Nope our training schedule is different and so we get off at different times. And by the time that I am or Sabine is one of is already asleep." I explain.

"So you two haven't been seeing much of each other?" Hera asks.

"No not much unless it's in a starfighter sim." Sabine answers.

"I figured that you two would be seeing each other as much as possible." Kanan says smirking at me.

"We see each other enough Kanan. What about you and Hera?" I ask smirking.

"None of your business." He says frowning.

"Hey you opened it for fair game remember."

"No I didn't." He says still frowning.

"So what's the rebellion up to?" Sabine asks trying to change the subject.

"We are currently trying to regroup our group. After the lose of the command ship and so many fighters we have been having trouble being effective." Hera says frowning.

"So what do we need to do?" I ask.

"We need to be causing the Empire trouble without losses and that's difficult." Hera says still frowning.

"Do we need targets?" Sabine asks.

"No we have targets. It's getting the people with enough experience we need to hit them." She explains.

"Why don't we hit them?" I ask confused.

"Because we are here running the base and training." Kanan says frowning.

"I know you don't like it dear but we need to train more in case we run into the Inquisitor and you know it." Hera says looking at him with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asks.

"It's because of me. Isn't it." I say thinking that it's because I lost control.

"Not entirely. I need more practice with my lightsabre as much as you do. But it also has to do with the fact that you did lose control of your emotions. That's why we have been focusing on even control and calm fighting moves." Kanan explains.

"That makes sense." Sabine says.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask wanting to move on.

"We are going to put all the practice you have been doing to the test." Kanan says eagerly.

"What do you mean to the test?" I ask growing suspicious.

"You will have to wait and see." He says mysteriously.

"This is going to end so well." I say sarcastically.

"Yes it will." Sabine says smiling at me.

"Wait you know what's going on?" I ask surprised.

"Not a word Wren." Hera says threat lacing her voice.

"Oh c'mon oh mighty Mando please?" I ask making a puppy dog face.

"Not gonna work." She says shoving me playfully.

"Hey." I say shoving her back.

"Knock it off kids." Hera says laughing a little.

"We're not kids." Sabine says trying to frown but failing to.

"So if we're the kids what does that make you two?" I ask in good humour.

"Well obviously that makes them the mom and dad. And by extension married." Sabine answers pointing a finger at the couple.

"We are not married." Hera says frowning.

"So you are in a relationship?" I ask.

"I never said that Ezra." Hera says.

"But you didn't deny it." Sabine says.

"Since when are you two good at interrogating people?" Kanan asks.

"Haha we work well together. And you didn't answer?" I point out.

"Kanan?" Hera asks.

"I am not answering this now go get your food." He says waving me off.

"Fine." I say standing up taking my cup with me.

"Mind grabbing me a cup of water?" Sabine asks.

"Sure." I say walking to the kitchen.

I move through the doors and grab a cup filling it up with water then refilling mine.

"Here you are." The head chef says setting a plate down beside me.

"Thank you. It looks delicious." I say smiling.

"No problem my boy." He says moving back to the stove. I grab the cups and my plate, juggling them as I walk back out the door. I walk over and set it all down surprisingly not spilling it all.

"Thank you." Sabine says as I hand her, her cup.

"No problem." I say smiling at her.

"So are you two going to answer?" I ask cutting into a bantha steak.

"No." Kanan says.

"Okay then." Sabine says taking a sip from her cup.

"Wait you two aren't going to question more?" Kanan asks looking mildly surprised.

"No. We'll figure it out eventually, or you two will finally just come out with it after Kanan finally gets the bantha balls to ask you to marry him." I say smirking at the glare Kanan is giving me. "Hey."

"What?" Sabine asks halfway through stealing a bite from my steak. "Don't like sharing your food?"

"Can't you get your own?"

"I could but I'm not that hungry." She says stabbing a carrot.

"Jeez you two are worse than Hera and I were when we first met." Kanan says shaking his head.

"Really? You're judging us." Sabine asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He says smiling. "Now Hera and Sabine have some stuff to take care of."

"Right, let's go Sabine." Hera says standing up and motioning for Sabine to follow.

"See you later Ezra." Sabine says standing.

"Bye." I say between bites.

"So you two are dating?" Kanan asks looking serious.

"Well we talked about it and we haven't really labeled it. It's more like we're each other's cabur.*" I say finishing off the last bantha steak on my plate.

"Cabur?" He asks confused.

"Sorry. Protectors." I say while finishing off my meal.

"Seems like a mandalorian way of thinking." He says a blank look on his face.

"Ha. It's something I picked up from a long time ago." I say a sad smile on my face.

"From your past relationship?" He asks sounding as neutral as possible.

"I told you not to go there Kanan. But yes." I say glaring at him.

"You protected her?" He asks.

"Yes but a lot of good that did in the end." I say standing up and walking away angrily.

"Ezra!" Kanan says worriedly standing up.

"Kanan. I told you not to ask about that. I warned you and you still prode." I say trying to control my anger.

"I just want to understand." He says following.

"Well understand this. Do not ask me again. I won't say it again." I threaten before heading into the kitchen.

"Ezra I-"

"I said don't ask." I say setting my dishes down.

"I-I'm not. I just wanted to say that you should really calm down before this afternoon's exercise." He says calmly.

"Oh I'm calm." I say sarcastically.

"No you're not. Now there's while until our session. You should go meditate." He says turning to leave.

"I'll be in my room until then." I say following.

"I'll send Sabine for you when it's time." He says turning his head to smirk.

"Thanks." I say splitting down a different passage. I walk to my room steadily letting my anger go replacing it with peace.

"You are getting better at releasing your anger." I reach my room and turn around to see Ahsoka.

"Hey Ahsoka." I say smiling.

"Ezra, How are you doing?" She asks stopping to talk.

"Not bad." I say opening my door. "You want to talk inside?"

"I suppose it would be better then the hall." She says stepping in.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask sitting in the middle of the floor and starting to meditate.

"I wanted to see what the anger was about that was rolling off you." She says sitting at the small desk in my room. It's a simple room, bed, desk, and dresser. Small but everything I need.

"Oh." I say frowning.

"I take it you don't really want to talk about it?" She asks cautiously.

"Not really but if you could talk to Kanan about not digging into certain parts of my past it would make me very happy." I say evenly.

"What parts?" She asks sounding confused.

"Relationships. That good enough for you?" I ask sarcastically.

"Haha. Yes." She laughs.

"So will you talk to him?" I ask smiling a bit.

"Yes I will talk to him about not pushing you into an angry response." She says standing.

"Finally someone agrees that some parts of my past are off limits." I say happily.

"What about Sabine?" She asks smiling.

"She does but she still wants me to tell." I say smiling.

"So do you just not want anyone to know or just one or two?" She asks moving to the door.

"Only one and she's dead." I say solemnly.

"That's sad. But don't let the past interfere with the future." She says opening the door.

"I try not to. It only happens when people try to dig into it." I say focusing on the force once more.

"I understand." She says closing the door.

A while later. I can sense Sabine at the door. I've been focusing on seeing people in the force and who they are. I open the door with the force before she can.

"Ezra?" She asks poking her head into the room.

"Yes?" I ask smiling.

"Ready for this training session?" She asks stepping in.

"Yes. So what is it?" I ask.

"Not telling I want it to be a surprise." She says excitedly.

"Well let's go then." I say standing up enthusiastically.

"Glad you're enthusiastic about this." She says smiling and heading out the door.

"Why's that?" I ask cautiously following her.

"Because I know what's gonna happen." She says looking back dangerously.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going." I say slightly afraid.

"Haha. Don't worry I'm sure you'll live." She says joking.

"Haha yeah…." I say still unsure. We walk into the training room we've been using and see Kanan, Ahsoka, Rex, Echo, Wolfe, Coric, Hera, and Zeb.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask happy to see them.

"We were just discussing your training and how to improve it." Rex says.

"Yeah I think we need to up your weight and lightsabre training." Kanan says.

"Whatever you guys think is best for my training. So what is my training session today?" I ask eager to get it going.

"Right. Sabine do you want to tell him or should I?" Kanan asks excitedly.

"I am going to be your session today. When I grew up I was trained for a while to wield a beskad*. A curved sword." She says smiling.

"And I've been training again with Kanan." I look around at the others stopping on Kanan who has a giant grin on his face.

"So I'm dueling you?" I ask hoping to hear a no.

"Oh yes you get to duel your girlfriend." Kanan says obviously happy about this.

"So what is the purpose of training her to wield a lightsabre?" I ask pulling mine off my waist and setting it to stun.

"Because much to my displeasure. The higher powers have decided to make Sabine and you a more permanent two person team." Kanan says looking at Hera unhappily.

"It's been decided Kanan. You and I both know that they can take care of themselves and they have been training hard for this." She says looking back unhappily.

"I take it you two aren't agreeing about this?" Sabine asks.

"No, but I can't discount the progress you've both made." He says shifting focus. "Now you two let's get this going."

"You both know the rules but just incase, remember no headshots or below the belt blows. Now Sabine since you don't have a lightsabre go pick one over there. They are all training swords but be sure to check the power level before dueling." Ahsoka says pointing to a small rack by the door. Sabine nods and heads over to the rack.

"So what have you been learning about you're fighting style Ezra?" Coric asks.

"From two or Makashi, is all about conserving energy and being efficient. Giving ground in one or two step moves while slowing the other person down. And with a few moves from From three, the one Kanan uses, I am also becoming quite proficient at deflecting blaster shots." I explain.

"Alright ready Ezra?" Sabine asks standing a few feet away with a lightsabre similar to Kanan's only without the top being able to come off.

"Yes." I say igniting my blade and facing her sideways. The starting stance for Makashi.

"Good." She says putting her helmet on.

"Whenever you're ready." I say focusing in the force. She ignites her blade and waves it around to get a feel for it. Facing me she holds the blade at a downward angle away from her. I look at her not moving.

She strikes first with a heavy downward blow.

I sidestep it and slice at her.

She quickly tightens up blocking the blow.

 _Not bad no panic._

She slices at me.

I block it and counter with a slice of my own.

She dodges and kicks low.

I jump over it chopping down one handed.

She blocks it and spins around slicing.

I block at an upwards angle causing the blade to skip over.

I take advantage of her momentum and through a roundhouse kick at her side.

She blocks but before I can pull my leg back she grabs it.

 _Uh oh._

She bring her lightsabre around moving to 'amputate' it.

I block and pull my leg away.

She keeps pressure on my blade and pulls back.

I push forward and knock her off balance.

She falls back trying to stay standing. I slice.

She blocks but falls more out of balance.

I smile before jabbing causing her to twist to the side.

I kick out hitting her in the stomach and causing her to fall to the ground lightsabre falling out of her grasp.

I steady my blade at her chest before she can grab her lightsabre again.

After a few moments I take my blade away and deactivate it.

"Not bad Ezra. I thought for sure she had you when she grabbed your leg." Kanan says smiling.

I extend a hand to Sabine who takes it.

"I thought she did to." I say smiling.

"You reacted in a way I didn't see coming. Good job." Sabine says grabbing her lost blade.

"I just saw an opening and took it." I say looking at Kanan.

"That's exactly what you should be doing Ezra. Now the rest of us need to take a look at some reports so you two have the rest of the day off. Go have some fun." Kanan says smiling.

"Thanks Kanan." I say looking to Sabine.

"Want to go train in the fighter simulator?" She asks.

"Sure, sounds good to me." I say smiling.

"Well then let's go." She says taking her helmet off.

"After you oh mighty Mando." I say opening the door.

"A gentleman I didn't know you had it in you." She says teasing me.

"Of course I just tend to bury it deep down." I say smirking.

"So what should we train in today?" She asks as reach the lift.

"How about the Mandalorian fighter?" I ask.

"You want to train in a fighter that was built for my people?" She asks disbelieving.

"You never know what might happen. We could run run across two and not be able to liberate them from hostiles." I say smirking.

"C'mon you ridiculous jetii*" Sabine says programing the first simulator.

"Jetii being a Jedi?" I ask unsure of the translation.

"Yes. Now where do you want to fight?" She asks holding up the various choices. Deep space, atmosphere above Mustafar, and an asteroid field.

"Let's go with the asteroid field good practice to fight in an unpredictable environment." I say thinking.

"I like your choice." Sabine says smiling.

"Now let's go have some fun. Oh and I tossed in some programed Imperial fighters for fun." She says hopping into her simulator.

"Thanks for the heads up." I say getting into mine.

"So let's see." I say studying the controls recalling what I had memorized about them.

"Good to go?" I hear over the internal comms.

"Good to go." I say starting up my fighter.

I look at the surroundings. I'm situated on the edge of a large asteroid field, TIE fighters coming in from the left and Sabine out of sight.

 _Might as well deal with the TIEs first._

I turn my fighter to face the fighters while looking at me screens.

 _Good shields should hold for a while. Armour is high might even take a good scrape or two with an asteroid. Now let's see what this thing can do._

I think to myself as the TIEs close in I can see five of them in a V formation. I focus on the lead fighter and pull the trigger.

The lead TIE bursts into flames as the rest break off into two pairs.

 _One down, four to go._

Two fly straight at me while the other two fly around me keeping a safe distance.

 _Worry about those two later._

I focus on the two headed for me. I fire at the left TIE while dodging fire. It's stabilizer flies off while I peel off dodging more fire.

The TIE manages to hit me with a blast taking a notch from my shields.

It flies past me and I turn to follow. The TIE copies me forcing me to turn or take another hit.

I turn into the asteroids and dive under a small one.

The TIE following does the same while firing. I look for an opening and see two asteroids on a collision course with each other.

An idea pops in my head.

 _No way he's dumb enough to follow me through there. Right?_

I shrug and head for them. I dive down and around several smaller ones making myself hard to hit.

The TIE keeps firing anyway causing small explosions destroying several asteroids in my way.

I dodge around the debris and slip my thin profile fighter through the two asteroids.

The TIE unbelievably follows and is crushed.

"Haha." I laugh out in victory.

I turn my fighter around and looking for the other two. Only to see Sabine diving down from around a large asteroid.

"Karabast." I curse turning to circle around a medium sized asteroid.

"Running scared are we?" Sabine asks following expertly.

"Not a chance." I say flipping the table by leading her into an almost impossible to avoid asteroid.

She pulls up scrapping the asteroid with the under belly of her fighter.

"That was clever." She grumbles firing at me while I weave around asteroids.

"I'm glad you liked it." I say smiling as I spot the last two TIEs.

I head for the TIEs in a roundabout way.

She follows landing a hit occasionally taking my shield down to about a third of their original strength.

She maybe working for it but she's taking me down slowly. I finally see the TIEs hiding behind a giant asteroid.

 _She's not going to like this._ I think smiling.

I skirt the edge of the asteroid hiding my presence from the TIEs.

But Sabine is making a large turn not noticing the TIEs. But the TIEs are noticing her. They pull in behind her and start firing.

"Why you little." Sabine growls angrily realizing what I did.

"Oh did you not see that coming?" I ask sarcastically smirking.

I fly around the asteroid and take up a spot far enough away to watch her fight.

She's better then them but they have the element of surprise. They must have hit her several times cause there are scorch marks on one the wings.

 _Shields must be down too._ I think to myself heading for the now one fighter.

Sabine flies high over the large asteroid and I fly low hiding under it.

The TIE comes into view just in time to explode in a volley of yellow blaster shots.

"Where are you?" Sabine asks aloud. She comes into view and I line up a shot on the scrapped underbelly.

I fire hitting the exposed spot. The fighter bursts into flames almost immediately.

"What the haran*!?" She yells trying to regain control.

I follow and finish off the damaged fighter quickly.

I do a victory loop around her fighter and then end the sim.

I hop out to see a glaring Sabine.

"That was a dirty trick Bridger." She says walking over to me.

"I think that was a clever trick using a common enemy to distract and damage you." I argue staring at her.

"You're too smart for your own good." She says punching me in the shoulder.

"Hey." I say rubbing the sore spot.

"Good job taking out the TIE's. And me." She says smirking.

"Yeah well you train with someone good enough you learn to adapt." I say smirking back.

"Well what else do you want to do today?" She asks.

"I picked last time you pick." I say. She smiles.

"I say we go back to your room and watch some holo TV."

"As you wish might Mando." I say heading for the lift.

"Haha." She laughs happily. I smile hitting the call button on the lift. We step in.

"So how good are you at treating wounds?" I ask trying to keep the conversation rolling.

"I can bandage and take care of almost all minor to medium wounds and a few major ones. But it's not like I was trained as a doctor. I was trained by my mom as a field medic as most Mandalorians are. If you enter a fight with allies you want to be able to take care of them if they get injured." Sabine explains as we walk to my room.

"So you trained to be able to take care of others in a larger fight or just in general?" I ask.

"More so after the fight or in cover so that I'm not exposing myself." She explains.

"Keep yourself safe then save others." I simplify.

"Yes. So what do you want to watch?" She asks opening the door to my room.

"I never really watched much holo other than through a store or house window at night." I say grabbing my holo projector and setting up on my desk.

"So you don't really care what we watch?"

"Not really do you have something you want to watch?" I ask turning it on and holding the remote out to her.

"Yes thank you." She says taking the remote and flipping through various holo channels.

She looks through shows and settles on a reality show.

"A reality show?" I ask.

"I know but I like this one." She says hopping on the bed.

"C'mon before it starts." She says patting the bed beside her. I smile before sitting beside her.

"So what's this one about?" I ask watching the opening credits.

"So see the woman there on the left."...

A/N So once again life is going well for Ezra. Girlfriend, good training. Who else wants to cause some trouble for him. Some hilarious trouble. Also once again a huge thanks to Rebel Spectre Six for beta reading this. Awesome Job and for those of you who are reading this story and haven't already read Rebel Spectre Six's own story I highly recommend that you take a look I quite like them.


	8. An interesting development

Chapter Seven

An interesting development.

Ezra's POV

"Ezra, focus." Kanan says as Sabine's blade slides past my own almost taking off my nose.

"Trying to but someone keeps telling me things." I say blocking another side slice.

"You must be able to focus with any distractions." He says smiling.

"I am focused." I say turning another slice from the left into a bladelock.

"Why must you use strength?" He asks watching Sabine push me off balance.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." I say regaining my balance before jabbing.

"Your old habits are going to get you killed eventually." Kanan says smirking as

Sabine dodges my jab before kicking me the stomach.

"You don't say." I say winded.

"C'mon Ezra a girl to much for you to handle?" Sabine teases letting me regaining my breath.

"Normally I would say no, but you aren't a girl." I say falling back into my starting stance.

"Then what I am?" She asks smiling.

"You're a woman." I say chopping down.

She blocks before punching. I dodge the blow and throw out an elbow.

"Not bad." Kanan says as Sabine knocks the elbow away retaliating with her own.

She hits me right in the chin sending me spinning.

"Ezra. What have I been telling you don't play their game play your own." Kanan says sighing.

 _Right._

I stand waiting for her to attack.

She starts with a heavy downward chop.

I sidestep and block her blade from slicing up.

She spins kicking out.

I dodge the kick and slice down just missing her leg.

I take a step back letting her attack waiting for an opportunity.

She slices, I block.

She jabs, I parry making her take a step back.

She drops her guard to strike.

I step in close past her saber slicing.

I stop the blade at her throat.

She looks at me surprised then smilies.

"There you are Ezra." Kanan says happily.

I lower and deactivate my blade.

"That was surprisingly quick. What was my mistake?" She asks deactivating her blade.

"When you went to what I assume was a going to be a downward chop, You left a hole in your defenses that I slide past and used to my advantage. If I were you I wouldn't do a single downward chop put them off balance before delivering the final blow." I explain while grabbing my water bottle.

I take a long gulp before looking back at Kanan. "Right Kanan?"

"Well Ezra, I'm impressed you have been studying your material. Yes, Sabine you opened yourself up when you went to add strength to your blow." Kanan says smiling.

"Okay." She says simply.

"Kanan I need you, Ezra and Sabine in the hanger now." Hera sounds out from Kanan's wrist comm's.

"On our way." Kanan responds heading for the door. Sabine and I glance at each other before following.

"What's going on?" Sabine asks as we walk through the door.

"I have no idea, but judging by how Hera sounded it's nothing good." Kanan says walking up to the lift and hitting the call button.

We stay silent until reaching the hanger bay. A badly damaged ship is descending into the base and there are several medics waiting for the ship.

I spy Coric in the group.

"Hey Coric what's going on?" I ask walking up to the group while Kanan as Sabine go over to Hera.

"I'm not sure on the details but from what I know there are some severely injured people on that ship needing immediate medical assistance. So they sent everyone they could." Coric explains while ship finishes descending.

"Gotta go." Coric says leading the group of medics aboard the ship.

"Ezra come over here." Kanan says.

I walk over and Hera is looking very serious.

"What's up with the damaged ship?" I ask looking over the several holes in the ship.

"They were trying to get some meds from an Imperial hospital and were caught." Hera says grimly.

"And now they need those meds which they ended up not getting." Kanan says watching them unload four people on stretchers.

"So we go get the meds." Sabine says determinedly.

"Yes, well the only problem is that the only place that we can get those meds is from a guarded hospital wing on Lothal. And Lothal is a place that is on high alert for our presence." Hera explains.

"So what happens to them if they don't get the meds that they need?" I ask watching them load the injured into a lift.

"Most likely they won't make it." Kanan says frowning.

"Then there's no choice really. When do we leave?" I ask smiling.

"I don't have permission for an operation on Lothal but let me talk to Ahsoka for a minute." Hera says spying Ahsoka getting off the same lift we did.

"Okay." Sabine says watching Hera get Ahsoka's attention.

"What do you think she'll do?" I ask watching Ahsoka glance between Hera and us.

"I hope she let's us take the Ghost get those meds cause if she doesn't they tend to frown on people going rouge." Sabine says smirking.

"Haha yeah I remember how mad Hera was that I disobeyed a direct order from her." I say smirking back.

"When did this happen?" Kanan asks looking at me disapprovingly.

"When you were captured." I say smile falling off my face.

"Oh. Well I can't say that I'm unhappy that you disobeyed orders there but you really should listen to Hera." Kanan says seeming unsure of the words as he says them.

"So I should have just let my master die?" I ask frowning.

"I-uh let's just say you get a free pass if you don't bring this up again." Kanan says evenly.

"You got it master." I say smirking at him.

"Alright Ahsoka has agreed that we need these meds and that we can't risk the entire Ghost cell." Hera says walking back up to the group with Ahsoka.

"The entire cell?" Kanan says frowning.

"Yes. Ezra and Sabine you two work well together and you can pilot A-wings so you two will be going to Lothal." Ahsoka says looking at Kanan.

"Are we sure that's wise?" Kanan asks.

"Hey Ezra knows Lothal and we are both good fighters." Sabine says frowning at Kanan.

"I know that you two are good fighters but Lothal is on almost complete lock down and I don't want to lose two good fighters because we didn't send enough people." Kanan says frowning at Sabine.

"Well how about you send Wolfe and I as back up in the Phantom?" Rex says appearing behind me.

"Yeah sending clones to be back up for a Jedi and Mandalorian that's a great idea." Kanan says dryly.

"Kanan." Ahsoka says angrily.

"You know what I think about clones. What if they forget what side they're on Ahsoka? What then?" Kanan asks angrily back.

"We would never be on their side." Rex says spinning Kanan around to face him.

Kanan and Rex glare at each other.

"Kanan remember what you told me about the past? About not letting it cloud your judgement?" I ask placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh now you're going to lecture me on the past affecting your choices?" Kanan asks not breaking his glare. "You won't even open up about your past."

"You want me to open up about my past Kanan? Fine. You want to know why I keep it hidden away so it won't affect me?" I ask getting angry.

"Yes." Kanan says simply not noticing me anger.

"How did you feel when the Jedi Order fell?"

"It was like have my heart ripped out by the clones."

"I know that feeling Kanan. But what's worse than having no control over it Kanan?" I spin him around to face me.

"Being the one who caused it. So get over the past you can't change it and it wasn't your fault." I say poking him in the shoulder letting my anger out into the force.

"I-"

"NO! Enough of this. They didn't cause your pain Kanan other clones did and from what I've learned from Rex and Echo it wasn't their choice either. Sabine let's go get ready." I say giving Kanan one last glare.

Sabine looks between Kanan and I before following.

I walk silently trying to get my anger back under control.

"That was….." Sabine says quietly not knowing how to bring it up.

"I warned him." I state simply barely above a whisper.

"What?" Sabine asks gently.

"I warned him." I say slightly louder.

"Oh." Sabine says thinking aloud.

"Why can't he just accept that the clones that here aren't the ones that destroyed the Order?" I ask looking at Sabine.

"He served with them for years trusting them completely and they killed his master which from what I know is like killing their mother or father. I wouldn't trust them either if I were in his situation." Sabine says looking down the hall.

"So."

"So would you trust a buckethead if they switched sides and weren't from Lothal?" I look at her raising an eyebrow.

"I do."

"I-Not me someone who actually killed for the Empire." Sabine says frowning.

"I know what you're trying to do but Rex and the rest proved their loyalty to us. Atleast to Ahsoka." I say keeping an emotionless face.

"So what do we need to get ready?"

"I think that we need to get schematics from Ahsoka or Hera first, then we can decide what to do." Sabine says looking back the way we came.

"Any chance you can do that?" I ask looking away.

"Sure, but why?" She asks getting me to look at her.

"Because I need to go calm down and a lecture that I am sure I will get from both of them will not help with that." I say sighing.

"Okay. Where are you going to go meditate?" Sabine asks smiling.

"I'll be in the dueling room." I say turning down a hall splitting away from her.

"I'll see you in a little while." Sabine says turning around.

 _That was a stupid move Ezra._

I think sighing out loud.

"I just yelled at my master." I say regretfully.

I walk into the duelling room locking the door behind me and sit in the middle.

 _Why did I do that?_

I shift around and get into a comfortable position to meditate.

 _He just can't let go. On the other hand who am I to be talking about letting go. But then again he did kind of deserve that. He needs to let go or he'll never trust them._

I let my thoughts go and feel out with force letting go of my emotions.

Back in the hanger just after Ezra left.

No one's POV.

"Wow." Rex says a surprised look on his face.

"I-he." Kanan stutters.

"He just justly tore you a new one Kanan." Ahsoka says still frowning at Kanan. "He warned you not to poke into that part of his past and you did."

"He still-"

"Kanan Jarrus you know that everything he said was right." Hera says glaring at him.

"I know." Kanan says looking troubled.

"What did he mean by it being his fault?" Kanan asks looking at Hera.

"I don't know and I doubt we ever will." Hera says softening her glare but still looking angry.

"Unless you want to find a new padawan I wouldn't force him to get into it further. Did you feel that anger that was coming off him and is still?" Ahsoka asks glancing at the door.

"I didn't." Kanan says sighing.

"It was strong, on the verge of being pure rage. And it was directed at you." Ahsoka says frowning even more.

"The kid's right Kanan. We weren't part of the destruction of the Order and it wasn't any clones choice to be. They were forced to do it. I'll make sure the kids get back." Rex says calmly before leaving.

"You have to go apologize to him." Hera says firmly.

"I know."

"And to Ezra."

"I know." Kanan says sighing.

"For a kid he sure knew how to tear apart your argument. I mean he took no time at all to destroy it." Zeb says stepping out from a pile of crates he was watching from behind.

"Were you there the whole time?" Kanan asks looking at him.

"Yes." Zeb says smiling.

"Enjoying the show."

"Haha." Sabine laughs walking up to the group.

"Hey Sabine where's Ezra?" Ahsoka asks smiling at her.

"Gone to calm down." Sabine looks at Kanan frowning.

"You need to go talk to him."

"I know." Kanan says frowning.

"Now." Sabine says pointing to the lift.

"Where is he?"

"Duelling room calming down because you couldn't leave it alone could you?" Sabine says angrily.

"I know, I know. But do you know what he was talking about it being his fault?" Kanan asks.

"No because I know when to leave something alone." Sabine says glaring at Kanan.

Kanan frowns and walks towards the lift.

"Now we need the details for the mission." Sabine says looking at a slightly shocked pair of females.

"I-uh-right details." Ahsoka says looking at Hera.

"That was surprisingly protective." Hera says smiling at Sabine.

"I know what it's like to have someone pry at a painful memory." Sabine says shrugging.

"Is that all?" Ahsoka asks.

"Hhh. Remember he how reacted to Zeebo?" Sabine asks sighing.

"I wasn't there for that." Ahsoka says.

"It was bad. Ezra believes that his parents are dead because it's easier that way for him. Zeebo brought up the fact that they might be alive and Ezra blamed him for not fighting back when the troopers took his parents. Ezra wasn't a pleasant person to be around at the time." Hera explains.

"Ah but what does that have to do with this?" Ahsoka asks looking at Sabine.

"Well according to Ezra this is worse for him than that." Sabine says frowning.

"That's not good. No wonder he doesn't want Kanan digging into it. From what Kanan told me Ezra reacted very negatively to it." Hera says frowning.

"You need to talk to him. It might mean more coming from you." Ahsoka says straight faced.

"I will. Now Sabine let's go get those details for the mission." Hera says starting for the lift.

"Do you think we're ready for a well solo mission for lack of a better word." Sabine asks following.

"I do or I wouldn't be sending you." Hera says smiling and hitting the call button.

"But what if we can't?" Sabine asks stepping into the lift.

"Then you retreat to Rex and Echo and get back here safely." Hera says smiling. "I'm sure that you and Ezra will be able to do it."

"I'm glad that you are. From what I hear Lothal is kind of a bad place to be right now." Sabine say smiling.

"It's true. The system is almost on complete lockdown." Hera says walking out of the lift.

"But the how will we be getting in?" Sabine asks following Hera to the command room.

"That's up to you and Ezra." Hera says shrugging.

"I-Wait so we have complete control over this?" Sabine asks.

"I said it was your guys mission and I wasn't kidding. Ahsoka and Commander Sato want to be able to give you two missions and not to worry about it after that. So you and Ezra will have to figure it out yourselves." Hera says smiling.

"They trust us that much?" Sabine asks doubtfully.

"They let into the fleet and you two have proven to be effective so yes they do." Hera says walking up to console and typing in a command.

"Here is everything we have on the mission. Get planning, you two have two days to finish this." Hera says taking a data pad out of the console and handing it to Sabine.

"We'll get it done Hera." Sabine says smiling, then heading for the door.

"Good luck just remember to run the plan past me or Ahsoka." Hera says leaning back on the console.

"I will." Sabine says waving as she walks through the door.

"You gave them their first solo assignment?" Sato asks looking at the door.

"Yes, retrieving the meds from Lothal." Hera says straightening up.

"I have faith that they will get it done." Sato says looking at Hera.

"I do to but sometime faith isn't enough." Hera says looking at the system map in front of her.

"Indeed." Sato says turning back to the report he was in the middle of reading.

Flip back to Kanan leaving the hanger to talk to Ezra.

Kanan's POV.

 _How am I going to do this?_

I ask myself walking into the lift.

 _He chewed me out and was right to do it._

I walk out of the lift and feel out for Ezra.

He's still in the training room.

 _Time to suck up my pride I guess._

I grimace and walk towards the dueling room.

I try to open the door and find it locked.

 _He really doesn't want to be bothered._

I override the door lock and open it.

"You really don't know when to leave something alone do you?" Ezra asks sitting in the middle of the room facing away from me.

"Hhhh." I sigh and walk in.

"I really don't want to talk right now Kanan." Ezra says unhappily.

"Okay." I say walking around him and sitting.

I focus on the force and meditate.

After a few minutes Ezra speaks up.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I need to say a few things." I say calmly.

"About?" Ezra asks just as calmly.

"Well first of all I need to apologize to you I shouldn't pried further after you asked me not to. I also shouldn't have lost my temper with the-I mean with Rex." I say.

"I told you what would happen if you pried further Kanan." I can feel his emotions shift towards anger.

"Yes you did. And I deserved what you said. You are right. Rex and the others weren't part of what happened. I shouldn't just write them off just because they are clones." I feel his emotions shift to happiness.

"Just please don't ask again. I don't know if you noticed but it's a bit of a touchy subject." Ezra says a small smile breaking out.

"I won't but one thing first." He frowns.

"Why did you say that you caused it?" I ask tentatively.

He looks like he's thinking it over.

"Because it was my mistake that got her killed." He says evenly but I can feel the hurt and sadness coming off him.

"I'm sure that it wasn't your fault Ezra." I say trying to comfort him.

"You don't anything about what happened that day Kanan. That was your one question ask anymore and I walk away." Ezra says evenly although I can feel the mixture of anger and sorrow.

The door opens and Sabine walks in.

"Everything good?" She asks looking at me.

"I hope so." I say looking at Ezra.

"Yeah we're good" Ezra says smirking at me.

"Okay then let's go plan this mission." Sabine says motioning for Ezra to follow her.

"I'll talk to you two later about this mission." I say as Ezra gets up and leaves with Sabine.

"You got it Kanan." Sabine says before leaving.

"This probably isn't going to end well."

Flip to Sabine and Ezra.

Sabine's POV.

"So where are we going to go over this stuff?" Ezra asks following me down the hall.

"I have a holo projector in my room we can use." I say turning a corner.

"Your room?" Ezra asks sounding a tad surprised.

"Yes." I say walking to my door and opening it.

"But you never let people in unless it's for a good reason." He says smiling.

"Yes because I don't like people in my room." I say rolling my eyes and walking into my room.

"Why not?" He asks following me in.

"Did you ever let other people into your tower?" I ask while setting up the holo projector.

"No. If you let the people I worked with there in you died or lost your place." Ezra says frowning.

"Exactly." I say bringing up the data on the holo.

"But the difference is you can trust us and I couldn't trust them." Ezra says smiling.

"This is habit don't let people into the place you sleep and you live." I say handing the data pad to Ezra.

"So how are we going to get into the system?" I ask looking over the schematics for the hospital.

"Could you rig some sort of signal scrambler for the A-wings like the Phantom and Ghost have?" Ezra asks looking over the information on the data pad.

"I could probably do that but no guarantees, we only have two days to do this." I say seeing the meds we need are on the top floor.

"Two days?" Ezra asks looking up from the data pad.

"Yup that's the time limit we have. I'll see if I can't make the scramblers work but how are we going to get into hospital?" I say looking over the security.

"We could always climb in the windows." Ezra says while reading.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There's almost always a building with less security next to it that you can get into and from there you can get into the hospital." Ezra says bringing up map around the hospital.

"See this building here runs up right beside it." Ezra says pointing out a taller building.

"But how are we going to get into it?" I ask.

"It's a hotel building so all we need to do is book a room." Ezra says shrugging and turning back to the data pad.

"You want to book a hotel room with me?" I ask smirking at him.

"I-uh well yeah so that we can get into the hospital." Ezra says blushing.

"Haha how are we going to explain this to Hera?" I ask teasingly.

"You can do that. How am I going to explain this to Kanan?" Ezra asks teasing back.

"How about we do it together?"

"Yeah cause that will make it better." Ezra says sarcastically.

"Well it could be worse. Now how are we getting the meds out?" I ask looking back at the holo.

"They're on the top floor right?" Ezra asks setting the data pad down.

"Yeah."

"So we bring them up to the roof and get."

"Rex and Echo to pick them up in the Phantom." I say finishing the sentence.

"That's a good idea and then we go back through the hotel room leaving like nothing happened."

"Yup. We should hide the A-wings where we hid the TIE." Ezra says picking back up the data pad.

"Agreed, don't want the Empire to find our way back home." I say smiling.

"Alright so what hotel room are we booking?" Ezra asks bringing up the map again.

"Well we need to get in here. And we do have access to grappling hooks so we should book the room above it and swing down to the window." I say pointing it out.

"Alright let's see what hotel this is." Ezra says looking it up on the holonet.

"The hotel is called The Lothalian. It's a decent hotel and look at this the room we want is a honeymoon room. And it's available." Ezra says pulling up the information.

"Well let's go over this plan with Hera and Kanan." I say closing the holo projector.

"That's gonna be so fun." Ezra says sarcastically.

"Hera where are you and Kanan?" I say taping my comm unit.

"We're in the command room." Hera says.

"We have our plan together and want to run it by you guys." I say heading for the door.

"Alright we'll be here waiting for you two." Hera says closing the link.

"Well let's go get this over with." Ezra says standing up and following me.

I open the door we head for the command room.

"How are we going to explain renting a honeymoon room?" Erza asks.

I stop in mid step.

"Honeymoon room?" I ask stopping him.

"Yeah. I said that earlier." Ezra says looking a little panicky.

"I-uh well then that is just make this go over so well with them." I say starting to walk again.

Ezra follows catching up quickly.

"So we are getting that room?" Ezra asks.

"Well I don't see why we shouldn't this is just gonna be so much fun to explain to Hera." I say frowning.

"To Hera? How the in the force am I going to explain this to Kanan?" Ezra asks smiling.

"Yeah." I say as we walk into the command room.

"So what's the panic about I just felt?" Kanan asks not turning around.

"You'll find out soon enough." I say bringing up the info on the central console.

"So what's your plan for getting into and out of the Lothal system?" Hera asks smiling.

"And getting the meds?" Kanan adds.

"I am going to make the same signal scrambler we have on the Phantom and adapt it to the A-wings so that our approach is completely masked. Then we'll land where we hid the TIE and hide our A-wings." I say as Ezra shows the spot on the map.

"Then from there we can walk to the city where I can sneak us in and make our way to the hospital." Ezra says showing the route.

"How are you getting into the hospital?" Kanan asks.

"That's the...interesting part." Ezra says nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Hera asks a worried look growing.

"Well the meds are on the top floor and we are planning on having Rex and Echo landing on the roof." Ezra starts.

"Then we can bring the meds up onto the roof and they can take them back to here as fast as possible." I finish.

"And how are you getting into the hospital?" Hera asks.

"Well we are going to rent a hotel room in this building here. We can swing down into hospital and get the meds from there. Making use of grappling hooks." Ezra says.

"So what's the nervousness about?" Kanan asks.

"Well that particular room is reserved for… well it's a honeymoon suite." I say watching for a reaction.

"Hahaha." Kanan bursts out laughing.

"Kanan." Hera says smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry. I just." Kanan says trying to stop laughing.

"So you two are going to have to pose as a married couple in order to get into this room?" Hera asks ignoring Kanan.

"I-yes." I say turning a shade of red darker.

"Hahahahaha." Kanan bursts out laughing again.

"Kanan Jarrus shut it or get out." Hera says glaring at him.

"I'm leaving." Kanan says laughing almost uncontrollably on his way out.

"So you and Ezra are going to pose as a married couple to get into the room and get access to the hospital. From there you get the meds up to the roof and too Rex and Echo. Then you will go back to the hotel room and leave through the front entrance like nothing out of the ordinary. But nothing else had better happen." Hera says looking at Ezra.

"I have no control over that." Ezra says straightening up.

"So then you nothing else other then the mission." Hera says turning to me.

"I promise nothing that you haven't already told us we can do will happen." I say straightening up as well.

"Haha." Ezra laughs before Hera and I glare at him.

"What?" He asks sobering up.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask.

"Because Hera seems to have forgotten what happened on the Ghost a while ago." Ezra says smirking at Hera.

I think for a second then gasp and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ezra!"

"What?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"Nothing. Other. Than. The. Mission. And you get to go talk with Kanan before you leave." Hera says firmly.

"I'm gonna go work on the signal scrambler." I say heading for the door.

"Not so fast young lady." Hera says turning to me.

"I am going to find what I need to in order to duplicate the signal scrambler. C'mon." I say motioning for her to follow.

"I'm gonna go find Kanan." Ezra says hitting his comm unit.

"So you and Ezra are going to be married. Thought I would have to wait a long time for that to happen." Hera says happiness evident in her voice.

"We're not really going to be married Hera." I say walking into the lift.

"No but you're going to have to act like it." Hera says stepping into the lift. "And be convincing."

"Can't be that hard to act like I'm in love." I say smiling.

"Aren't you already?" Hera asks hitting the hanger button.

"I don't know what love feels like Hera." I say shrugging.

"Well it's hard to pinpoint what it feels like but you know it when you feel it." Hera says smiling.

"And what if I never know?" I ask as the lift opens.

"Haha remember what you felt when Ezra fought the inquisitors without you?" Hera asks smiling.

"Anger, worry, more anger." I say listing them off.

"What did you feel after?" She asks confusing me more.

"Relief, anger, happiness." I say walking over to a storage room.

"That's how I know you really care about Ezra. You worry when he's in danger and you are happier when he makes it back. You want to be around him most of the time unless something else requires your attention." Hera says following me.

"But I let that slip when we started to train. Training became more important than spending time with him." I say starting to dig through various parts.

"You think that just because you focus on something else instead of him means that you don't love him?" Hera asks smiling.

I start to hand her various parts.

"I don't know. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because if you do love Ezra acting like it might just be the best thing to do." Hera says taking a few more parts.

"And what if it's not?" I ask worriedly.

"Then you move past it and keep trying." Hera says smiling.

"You know this is the most awkward thing that I will have done before right?" I ask grabbing the last few parts.

"Haha if only you knew how much trouble Ezra is going to get over this when Zeb finds out." Hera says stepping out of the room and heading a work bench.

"Why would Zeb give him trouble over this?" I ask following.

"Because the kid's been asks Zeb for advice since they finally started to trust each other." Hera says laughing.

"And did Zeb try to help or just mess with him?" I ask setting the parts down.

"I would say about half and half. Zeb would give him good pointers when Ezra was down and when Ezra was happy he would mess with him." Hera says setting the other parts down.

"Remind me to have a chat with Zeb when I see him next." I say sorting the parts.

"Haha okay. I'll see you guys before you leave. Also here." Hera says pulling a credit chit out.

"What's that for?" I ask confused.

"For any expenses you encounter but don't go crazy you need to be able to account for your expenses. Bye." Hera says walking back to the lift.

Flip to Ezra locating Kanan.

Ezra's POV.

"Kanan where are you?" I ask after hitting my comm link.

"I'm in the base. Try to find me with the force." He says smile evident.

"Seriously I need to get ready for this mission and Hera says I need to talk to you first." I say rolling my eyes.

"Nope you need to be good at this in case you get separated and need to find one of the group." Kanan says closing the comm link.

I sigh before feeling out into the force.

The people that are around me are brighter appearing around me like dots of light in the darkness.

I feel out farther and find Sabine.

I've gotten good at finding her lately she stands out more to me for some reason.

Another brighter dot catches my attention.

I focus on it more and eventually make it out to be Ahsoka.

I let the dot go and look over more.

I don't find anything.

"Kanan where are you?" I ask hitting my comm link.

"I'm in my room." He says smiling.

"No you're not." I say feeling out towards there again.

His dot appears as if it was hidden before.

"Yes I am." He responds before disappearing in the force again.

"How are you doing that?" I ask confused.

"Come here and I will explain." He says closing the comm link again.

"I hate it when he does stuff like that." I say to myself leaving the command room and heading for Kanan's.

I walk into Kanan's room and see him meditating in the middle.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asks opening his eyes.

"I would if I thought you might be doing something embarrassing but you knew I was coming so I didn't." I say sitting down in front of him.

"So you and Sabine are going to be posing as a married couple." He says more as a statement then a question.

"Yup gonna be so much fun there." I say nervously.

"Really?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"I mean we need to pose a married couple to get into the room so that we can get the meds." I say nervously.

"You are nervous. Why?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well Sabine and I never really have been all romantic or anything." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"You mean the Mandalorian isn't all emotional? You don't say." Kanan asks smiling.

"No not really but to be honest I don't care about that stuff that much. I just want us to be happy together." I say smiling.

"Well how are you two going to pass off being married? Newlyweds tend to be very emotional." Kanan asks.

"Acting like it can be fun." I say smirking.

"What if you two aren't acting?" Kanan asks.

"I-uh." I stutter not sure what to say.

"Haha not sure what to say are you?" Kanan says laughing a little.

"I don't know about all that emotional stuff but I guess Sabine and I will talk about it before we get there." I say shrugging.

"Be sure you do. Wouldn't want any mix ups happening." Kanan says smiling.

"Now how were you able to hide your signature in the force?" I ask.

"I figured you'd be curious about that. All force users have the ability to cut themselves off from the force. Now it's not easy but with practice you should be able to do it quite well." Kanan explains.

"It's like building mental barriers. Instead of protecting your thoughts you put a barrier around yourself." Kanan says showing me.

He disappears and reappears in the force.

"How do I extend the barrier?" I ask bringing up my own barriers.

"I like to think of it as pushing them out. Not knocking them down but moving them out further." Kanan explains.

I pull up my barriers and try to extend them further. They falter after a moment.

"You have to focus on keeping them strong while moving them out." Kanan says.

I try again. I bring them up and push them out a little while reinforcing them.

They stay and I push them a little farther.

"Good, now just keep going at this pace and eventually you will be able to hide yourself from anyone you don't want finding you." Kanan says.

"So this could be useful in hiding from you when I don't want to train." I ask sarcastically pushing the barriers out a bit more.

"You wouldn't unless you want to not train for a month afterwards." Kanan warns.

"I won't. Believe it or not I like learning how to fight." I say extending them a tad further before they falter.

"Dang." I say letting my focus go.

"That was close your signature faltered before you lost your concentration." Kanan says smiling.

"I know I will keep working on it." I say standing up.

"Hey kid aren't you going to need something else that pretty much sums up the whole just married thing?" Kanan asks smiling.

"I uh no?" I say more as a question.

"Alright then." Kanan says smirking.

"Wait then why did you ask?" I ask frowning.

"Just go get ready with Sabine." Kanan says smiling and pointing to the door.

"Okay?" I say confused.

I walk out and head for the hanger.

I walk up to the lift as it opens and Hera walks out.

"Hey Hera. Is Sabine still up in the hangar?" I ask smiling.

"Yes. You and Sabine should have a little fun with this. And I do mean a little." Hera says smiling.

"Thanks Hera." I say feeling a bit of heat rising from my face.

"Don't let Sabine see you like that." Hera says walking towards Kanan's room.

"And do me a favour Hera?" I ask stepping into the lift.

Hera stops and turns back to me.

"Say hi to Kanan for me." I say closing the lift.

"Ezra."

I hear as the doors close. I laugh to myself as the lift ascends. The doors open and I walk out looking around for Sabine.

"Hey Ezra." I hear from the left.

"Hey Sabine." I say walking up to her.

She has one piece of machinery looking complete and is working on a second.

"How's making the signal scramblers coming?" I ask reaching for the complete one.

"Don't touch." She says smacking my hand.

"Hey." I say pulling my hand back.

"It's going good. That one's done but would've electrocuted you if you touched it with out gloves." Sabine explains while working a piece into place.

"Okay. So we also need to get a pair of grappling hooks from the armoury. Get some civilian clothes but we can get what we need in Lothal." I say starting to list off some of the things that we need.

"We also need some suitcases to hide my armour and our weapons." Sabine says welding something into place, then grabbing a soldering gun.

"We can get those on Lothal too. We also will need some credits and I need to book the room." I say grabbing my data pad from a hidden pocket.

"Here." Sabine says handing me a credit chit.

"Where did you get this?" I ask bringing up the hotel and starting to put in the booking information.

"Hera gave it to me and before you get any idea's we need to be able to account for our costs." Sabine says looking at waiting for an answer.

"I understand, now, what is our last name going to be? We can't use Bridger or Wern too easy for the Empire to find us." I say selecting the room and putting in the other info.

"How about we use Zorah?" Sabine says grabbing another tool.

"Zorah?" I ask confused.

"Z, o, r, a, h. Zorah. It's a name the Empire won't link to us." Sabine says avoiding the question.

"Okay. But who's name is it?" I ask looking at her.

"An old friend's. Don't worry about it they can't find out about us using their name. They're dead." Sabine says meeting my gaze.

"Alright." I say typing the name in.

"Ezra and Sabine Zorah."

"Sabine and Ezra Zorah." Sabine says setting the tools down.

"That was surprisingly easy and now we can get the rest ready." Sabine says smiling.

"Cool. How long will it take to install them?" I ask.

"Not long we should go get Rex and then the rest of our gear." Sabine says heading for the lift.

"Good idea." I say following. I hit enter on the data pad and then put it back.

"Hmm." Sabine says watching me.

"What?" I ask walking into the lift.

"Chest." Sabine says poking the data pad.

"That's where I put it." I say confused.

"I've just been wondering where your pockets were." Sabine explains.

"They are all over this suit. Although I lost one when Seventh sister got me in the side." I say frowning.

"So did you replace it?" Sabine asks.

"Not yet. I need some more fabric. But I am planning on getting some when we're on Lothal." I say smiling.

"Ah. Anyway where is Rex?" Sabine asks stepping out of the lift.

"It's about 430 so I would guess that he's in the weights room." I say following her.

"Good guess." Sabine says turning the corner and I see Rex stepping out of the weight room with Echo beside him.

"Hey Rex, Echo." I call out stopping them from walking the other way.

"Hey Ezra, Sabine. I hear you two are in charge of our next mission?" Rex asks smiling.

"Yes we are and we already have a plan. We are going to have you guys drop in on the hospital's roof in the Phantom and get the meds back here as soon as possible. While Sabine and I go back through the hospital and exit the way we came in." I say smiling.

"That's a good plan. Gets what we need for those people in the med bay." Echo says smiling.

"How are you guys getting into the hospital?" Rex asks.

"That's the interesting part." I say looking at Sabine.

Rex and Echo look at each other and then at Sabine.

"Ezra and I are getting into the hospital by getting into the building next to it and swinging over the gap right beside the room holding the meds." Sabine says smiling.

"She's as good as you are with dodging the actual point of the question." Echo says elbowing Rex.

"Yes she is. Ezra what's the building next to the hospital used for?" Rex asks.

"The building holds temporary residents. Now we need to get to Lothal soon so how long will it take for you guys to get ready to go?" I ask.

"One hour." Rex says smiling.

"Okay. Sabine how long do we need to have in order install the signal jammers and get our equipment ready?" I ask turning to face her.

"About twenty minutes to install them and make sure they work. Then probably an hour for us to get our equipment ready." Sabine says.

"So can you guys meet us in the hangar in let's say two hours?" I ask looking between the group.

"Sure." Rex says.

"Your mission." Echo says.

"Alright see you guys later then." Sabine says smiling.

"Okay we need to go to the armoury." I say moving past Rex and Echo.

"He seem a little to excited for this?" Echo asks smiling.

"Yes." Rex says smiling.

"He likes to cause trouble for the Empire." Sabine says before catching up to me.

"I do like to cause trouble for them, but this is an interesting plan." I say smiling.

"You are excited because we need to play house for this to work." Sabine says smirking at me.

"Maybe." I say smirking back.

"Alright. But keep your head in the game Ezra I don't want you distracted by whatever we may need to do." Sabine says looking serious.

"I won't be distracted during the mission although afterwards." I say opening the armoury door.

"What about afterwards?" Sabine asks following me in.

"Afterwards we should totally make some more time for us in the evenings." I say grabbing a blaster rifle and attaching a grappling hook.

"We should be doing that anyways." Sabine says grabbing some grenades.

"What do you more grenades for?" I ask grabbing a second blaster rifle and grappling hook.

"Just in case we need to make a fast and loud exit." Sabine says smiling mischievously.

"Better to be ready for it then not ready for it I guess. So what else do you think we will need?" I ask holding the two blasters.

"We should just need to get my armour and install the signal jammers." Sabine says.

"Wait that's only an hour why'd you say two?" I ask heading for the door.

"Cause we probably need to talk about getting into the hotel." Sabine says.

I can feel the nervousness radiating off of her.

"What about it? We act like we just got married. I'm guessing that means really happy, nothing can go wrong attitude. Oh and we should probably kiss a few times." I say nervous myself.

"This doesn't seem kind of fast to you don't you think? Dating for little while and we're already getting married." Sabine asks in good humour.

"From what I understand Sabine being married is about loving the other person in the relationship. And for the fact that we have to play newlyweds I don't think we'll have any problems." I say while letting my nervousness out into the force.

"I-but don't you think it will be weird?" Sabine asks sounding worried.

"If it's weird then we deal with it and if not then the same thing we deal with it." I say walking to the lift and getting in.

"That's a surprisingly logical way of dealing with it." Sabine says smiling.

"I really don't know any way of dealing with it otherwise." I say smiling.

"So what now?" Sabine asks walking into the hangar bay.

"We install the signal jammers and then wait for Rex and Echo to get here so we can go." I say grabbing on of the units.

"OW!" I yell dropping it thanks to an electric shock.

"Told you that would happen." Sabine says smirking and then grabbing the other unit.

I smile before pulling a pair of gloves to me and grabbing the other unit.

A/N So for the part with Hera and Sabine discussing the whole acting married, I have had no previous experience in this realm. Relationships are a mystery to me but I hope I did it well. If not tell me what I did wrong and what I should do better. Also the idea for this chapter and the ones connected to it belongs to DWITD0421. Thanks for the great idea man. Also he has a couple of great stories on his profile that I enjoyed reading so check them out. And lastly this story is approaching the 5000 view mark which is insane to me. Before I started Everyone Falls But Only The Best Rise From The Ashes, and of course The Past And Future, I didn't think that would even be possible for me. But apparently you guys like these two stories which I find equally awesome. But I would also like a little more feedback guys. Only twelve reviews is kinda disappointing. Also if you have chapter idea's like DWITD0421 please message me or leave it in a review cause I love to hear them. And I give full credit for them and give a referral to your profile and stories if you have them.


	9. The honeymoon Suite

Chapter Eight.

Ezra's POV.

Honeymoon suite.

"Kanan what are you doing in my fighter?" I ask watching the jedi try to stealthily get out and sneak away.

"Oh hey Ezra." Kanan says trying to be nonchalante.

I look at him expectantly.

"Oh right the fighter. I was just making sure the thing was ready to go." Kanan says smiling.

"And was it?" I ask smirking.

"Yeah right as rain." Kanan says starting to walk away.

"So the you didn't realize that the left stabilizer is damaged?" I ask my back to him.

"What?" Kanan asks turning back around and looking at the stabilizer. "This isn't damaged."

"I know but you would have known that already if you did run a systems check. So what were you really doing?" I ask scrutinizing his face for any tells.

He hardens his expression and shrugs. "Don't know kid. Good luck on your mission. And remember our talk about hiding yourself in the force." Kanan says walking away.

I shake my head and start to do a pre check on my fighter.

"Hey Ezra, you in there?" Sabine asks from behind the fighter.

"Yeah. What's up?" I ask stopping mid check.

"Do me a favor and hit the third button from the left on you bottom right hand console." She responds while fiddling with something back there.

"Okay." I say locating the button and pressing it.

"OW!" Sabine yells.

"Sorry." I yell back pushing the button again.

"Wasn't your fault touched a live wire." Sabine explains coming around to the side and showing a small burn.

"So what did I do when I pushed the button?" I ask.

"You turned on your scrambler. And then turned it off. Wanted to make sure it would work." Sabine says smiling.

"Ah probably shouldn't be holding on to the thing when it goes live then eh?" I ask smirking.

"Probably not but oh well." Sabine says smiling.

"Hey we good to go?" Rex asks walking up behind us in full combat gear.

"Yup Echo at the Phantom?" Sabine asks.

"Yes he's already doing his preflight check. You have everything you two need for the mission?" Rex asks looking between us.

"Yes everything we can get here at least. I need to make two stops once we're in the city. But getting into the city is going to be the hard part. We have to go in through the sewers and a gang hideout. The hideout shouldn't be a problem as long as they don't recognize me." I explain while continuing on with my check list.

"Why would they recognize you? I thought you stayed away from gangs." Sabine asks sounding troubled by this information.

"I may have stayed clear of them but it doesn't mean that they stayed clear of me." I say finishing my check list.

"Now let's get going." I say flashing a smile and closing the door.

"Hey!" Sabine says glaring at me through the plastic.

I point to her fighter. She frowns and walks off while Rex is laughing beside her. Rex walks off laughing and I start my fighter. I watch the system start up and run normally.

"Fighter B1 requesting take off clearance." I say through the radio.

"Fighter B1 destination Lothal?" Tower asks back.

"Affirmative. Clearance granted?"

"Clearance granted. May the force be with you B1." I smile and move my fighter the entrance as Sabine, Rex and Echo follow me. We get to the platform and the overhead doors open up. We raise up and break atmosphere.

"Alright set coordinates. Phantom, S2 ready to jump?" I ask through an open channel.

"Ready." Sabine responds.

"Good to jump." Echo says.

"Jump in, three, two, one, Jump." I say hitting the switch and watching the stars blurr.

"It never gets old." I say quietly.

"What never gets old?" Sabine asks.

"Watching the stars blur as you enter hyperspace." I say with a smile on my face.

"It's a way to get from point A to point B. That's how I see it anyway." Sabine says smirk evident in her voice.

"You realize just how many life forms we are passing in just a second? It's amazing." I say with a bit of awe in my voice. "It's like on of your paintings to me Sabine."

"I like to think that I'm good. But I think that the galaxy has me beat." Sabine says happily.

"Disagree Mighty Mando. You are one of the best painters I know." I say with as much charm as possible.

"ha-Shut it." A quiet whisper goes out over the comms.

"I heard that." Sabine says irritated.

"Uh yeah Echo left the radio on. Sorry." Rex says trying not to laugh.

"You guys are terrible." I say laughing a little.

"Not you too Bridger." Sabine says even more irritated.

"Sorry Mighty Mando." Rex says before bursting out in laughter.

"I'll comm you when we are about to reach Lothal." Sabine says before cutting the link off.

"That's dush*." I say nervously.

"Crap we pissed her off didn't we?" Echo asks with Rex howling in laughter in the background.

"Yeah but it's me that's gonna pay." I say sighing.

"Don't worry kid if she's anything like the people say you'll be fine and mostly intact." Echo says jokingly.

"Yeah this is going to be so fun." I say frowning.

"You have to play the part of husband so go apologize to your wife." Rex interrupts.

"Rex." I say.

"Yes?" He asks joyfully.

"Go shove it up your exhaust port." I say before cutting the comm line off.

I open a comm link to Sabine.

"What?" She asks annoyed.

"Sorry I forgot to switch from open link to direct." I apologize.

"It's not you. It's them. Stupid clones." Sabine says pouting.

"Haha. Don't worry about them once we get to Lothal it'll just be all us." I say cheerfully.

"You are so happy about that eh?" Sabine asks teasingly.

"Yes. I mean. It reminds me of my old days. Working on my own or with a temporary partner." I say happily.

"You really liked being on your own?" Sabine asks sounding a tad unhappy.

"I did. But I also didn't know any better." I say happily.

"So it's better then when you were on your own?" Sabine asks happily.

"Yes. So much so. I like having a family." I say smiling. "And a girlfriend."

"You are ridiculous Ezra." Sabine says laughing.

"You know you like me." I say cockily.

"You are way to secure in your position as my cabur*." Sabine says obviously shaking her head.

"Yeah but that's only because your my cabur*." I say happily.

"You are lucky you are cute." Sabine says happily.

"You think I'm cute? Not handsome?" I ask curiously.

"There a few different things that make you attractive by Mandalorian standards." Sabine says.

"What do you mean by Mandalorian standards?" I ask curious.

"Well Mandalorians consider a few different things other than looks." Sabine says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well we value things like loyalty, family bonds, skill in combat, and discipline." Sabine explains.

"I have like two of those." I say frowning.

"You have all of them. While they might be new to you, you do have them. You are loyal to those who you call friends or family. You have completely came into our family on the ghost since you joined. You are training to become a jedi. That takes incredible combat skills and they are a valued enemy to my people. Not to mention the amount of discipline it takes." Sabine explains.

"Wait Jedi and Mandalorians were enemies?" I ask surprised.

 _I didn't come by anything like that by searching the holonet._

"Yes many wars have been fought between Jedi and Mando'ades. While it's never been clear who started them. The clear winner has always been the Jedi." Sabine says.

"Then why are we valued enemies?" I ask confused.

"Mandalorians value a tough enemy. A good fight leaves you stronger and hopefully more equipped to fight again." Sabine says serious.

"The last fight I got in like that I ended up with a lesson learned and a new scar." I say just as seriously.

"And now you have managed to fight off an Inquisitor by yourself. You learned from your previous fight." Sabine says.

"I don't really want to talk about that last fight." I say cringing.

"I know. I was talking about the first fight. You managed to hold your own." Sabine says.

"I messed up. I put up a sloppy block and it got me taken down." I say frustrated at the fact I failed.

"However you also managed to take down one of the two Inquisitors." Sabine argues back.

"Yeah with one lucky hit. If I hadn't then I would probably be dead." I say frustrated.

"Ezra just because you got in a lucky hit doesn't mean that you didn't deserve it. You managed to fight one off then escape and down another while tired and then fight off until reinforcements came to help. Don't belittle what you've accomplished." Sabine says firmly.

"I-Okay. It's was hard but worth it." I say smiling.

"Good. Now we should get a little rest. No telling what will happen once we get to Lothal." Sabine says smiling.

"Right. I'll tell Echo and Rex." I say switching comm channels.

"Hey Rex, Echo we are going to get some sleep you two should consider getting some as well." I say happily.

"Well someone patched things up with his wife." Rex says laughing a little.

"Rex. Shut up and get some sleep before we get there." I say unamused and shut off the comm channel.

I smile and fall asleep.

Hours later.

"Nearring destination." The control panel shouts out jarring me awake.

"Damn." I curse under my breath.

I open a comm channel to Rex and Echo.

"Hey guys wake up!" I shout over the comm's.

"WHAT THE HARAN?" Rex shouts out.

"Haha. Calm down guys you aren't under attack. Just needed to wake you up." I say laughing my butt off.

"You decided to wake up soldiers by shouting at them? What did you expect?" Echo asks unhappily.

"I expected an over reaction. And exactly what I got." I say laughing more.

"Not nice Ezra. Go wake up your wife." Rex says unhappy.

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny." I say smiling.

I switch over comm channels.

"Hey Sabine you up?" I ask quietly.

"Yup. Been up for a few minutes. Wake up Rex and Echo yet?" She asks happily.

"Yeah. With a bit of yelling. They responded quickly." I say laughing a little.

"They tend to do that. Switch over to an open channel with the Phantom." Sabine says before switching over herself. I switch over and listen.

"Hey Phantom team switch on your cloaking devices and head straight for the cover area. Ezra and I will do the same and meet you there. Remember absolutely no comm traffic once we are out of hyperspace." Sabine says strictly.

"You got it ma'am." Echo says.

"It's not ma'am. It's Sabine." Sabine says unhappily.

"Sorry Sabine. And sorry for before." Rex says.

"It's alright just don't do it again." Sabine says.

"You got it." Echo says.

"Alright two minutes until we get out of hyperspace. See you guys on the surface." I say switching off comms and switching on my cloaking device.

A couple of minutes later and I exit hyperspace. I look around and see a massive fleet. There are four star destroyers and their respective fleets surrounding Lothal.

"Wow." I say stunned.

 _They tried to fight off this? No wonder they are wounded so badly._

I pilot my fighter with as little movement as possible as to not draw any attention. I pass underneath a light cruiser.

And thankfully Sabine's jammer works perfectly.

"Yes." I whisper cheerfully.

I fly through the cloud cover to the premarked position and land. I see Sabine, Echo, and Rex have already landed and are talking. I shut off my fighter and spy a small box with a note on it.

"What the?" I ask aloud confused. I grab the box and read the note.

"Dear Ezra. I know you forgot about this part of being a married couple. Hope you don't mind using these but I'm sure you can trust Sabine with her's. From Kanan."

 _What is he-_

I open the box to reveal the rings that I gave to Kanan to keep guard over. I smile and close the box slipping it into a hidden pocket before hopping out.

"Hey guys. Sabine your jammer worked perfectly." I say happily.

"Yeah I was worried that they might not work. But they performed better than I expected." Sabine says smiling.

"Alright so what are we to do while you get into capital city?" Rex asks seriously.

"You two are going to remain here. If we find trouble we can't get out of then you take the Phantom and come get us. Sorry but clones in full battle armour stands out pretty well." Sabine says smiling.

"We understand. So you will comm us when to make the move to the roof of the hospital?" Rex says smiling while holding his helmet.

"Yes as soon as we locate the meds we'll comm you. Once we get them to you, you will get back to home base as fast to possible. Those men need those meds as soon ass possible." I say seriously.

"Your priorities are as they should be. But don't get hurt in the process of helping fellow soldiers." Echo says smiling.

"A Jedi should always be focused on helping those who need us." I say smiling.

"Alright let's go wise Jedi." Sabine says jokingly.

"Hey I can be wise." I say feigning insult.

"Yeah and I'm Grand Moff Tarken." Sabine says starting towards capital city.

"Haha. Nice one." I say following her.

"Alright. Let's get there quickly. I want to get what we need and get into the hotel." Sabine says before putting her helmet on.

"Yeah." I say smirking. A few hours later Ezra and Sabine near Capital city.

"Hey we're almost there. It's my tower." I say smiling.

"Yeah. So where is this spot that we are getting in?" Sabine asks looking to the looming city.

"There is a sewer exit a few kilometers from here." I say pointing toward the far side of the city.

"Good more walking." Sabine says sarcastically.

"Hey we didn't have speeders. Walking isn't the worst way to get around." I say shrugging.

"Let's just get going." Sabine says starting to walk again.

"Eager to get to the hotel?" I ask smiling.

"Eager to get those people what they need." Sabine corrects.

"Whatever you say." I say smirking.

She leans over punches me in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I ask rubbing my shoulder.

"For being focused on the wrong thing." Sabine says smirking.

"I...uh...well I am focused at least." I say while cursing my off focusness.

"On the wrong thing. What happened to focusing on the mission and us afterwards?" Sabine says helmet practically glaring at me.

"I promise once we get to the sewer entrance I will focus on the mission completely." I say smiling.

"Good. Now what about this gang? Will you have much trouble getting through?" Sabine asks as we walk through the fields surrounding the city.

"If they recognize me it will go one of two ways. They might just let me go with a warning not to come back. But if it's not that they will most definitely try to kill me." I say nervously.

"Why would they try to kill you?" Sabine asks.

"I know them from the past. Needless to say our last meeting didn't end well." I say frowning.

"How badly?" Sabine asks as we near the outer edges of the city.

"The last time I saw them they were shooting at me. But as long as they don't see my face they won't care. I have the credits for our passage through." I say patting my belt.

"Good. But don't you need something to cover your face?" Sabine asks as we approach the entrance.

"Yeah give me a second." I say as we walk up to the entrance. I walk over a few feet to a service panel. I pry it open and pull out two cloaks.

"Here. Put this on over your armour." I say handing on to her.

I put mine on and pull the hood up and low over my face. Sabine does the same.

"Why are we putting cloaks on?" Sabine asks as I open up the entrance. "Because your armour is valuable and we really don't want people to attack us for it." I say hopping into the sewer pipes.

I help her up and we start walking. We walk around a few corner and I stop.

There is a gold symbol spray painted on the wall.

"What's the Mandalorian crest doing here." Sabine asks confused.

"That's not the Mandalorian crest. But it's close." I say looking the symbol of death to me.

"What's wrong Ezra?" Sabine asks noticing I stopped.

"We are entering their territory now. Don't mention my name. Don't talk just use hand signals." I say deadly serious.

"Okay." Sabine says realizing how serious I am.

I hold my stare mostly to the ground mindlessly walking the familiar halls. We walk through the final passage way and walk into a large room. The room has many people in it and they are all staring at us.

I keep my head down low and Sabine does the same. I walk over to a table. I silently set down a bag of credits and start to walk away.

"Hey the charge has gone up. We need another fifty credits." The man says as people stop us from going further.

I nod and Sabine tosses the man fifty more credits.

"Did I say fifty? I meant a hundred." The man says grinning.

"Don't push your luck." I say quietly and deadly.

"You won't get through here otherwise punk. You can't challenge the Zann Consortium." The man says frowning.

"You have your credits. Let us pass through. Even the Zann Consortium has some sort of honour." I say starting to walk again.

"Hmm. Fine." The man says considering what I said.

I motion for Sabine to follow. We reach the ladder and Sabine climbs first.

"Don't come through here again. Bridger." The man threatens.

I nod and climb up the ladder. I reach Sabine and we continue out of the sewer lines.

We walk out into the city and out of the area. I pull off my cloak and Sabine does the same. I grab the one from Sabine and stash it hidden alleyway.

"C'mon let's get to the market." I say quietly mind still reeling from the encounter.

"The Zann-" I stop her before she can finish.

"Don't mention that name." I say glaring at her.

"Sorry. I've heard of it before. They are quite powerful." Sabine says quietly.

"They were. That is one of the last pieces of his criminal empire." I say starting walk again.

"What happened?" Sabine asks following me.

"Tyber Zann made a deal with Jabba the Hutt." I say a small smile gracing my face.

"How do you know that?" Sabine asks removing her helmet.

"I was an independent messenger used to negotiate on Lothal. I got a look at every message sent between them. I also got the message that Jabba sent to his members to kill all of the Zann members on Lothal. I was partial to the Zann members so I gave them the message and watched Jabba's members get slaughtered." I say watching it all over again in my mind.

"So Jabba betrayed Tyber." Sabine says frowning.

"Yes. No honour among criminals. Tyber had some as long as you said and did what you meant. But Jabba didn't care." I say monotonically.

"So you dealt with both sides. But if you helped the Zann side why do they want to kill you?" Sabine asks looking confused.

"It was a long time ago. Can we talk about this some other time?" I ask face and voice still without emotion.

"Alright. You can tell me later. Now we need clothes, a suit case, and rings." Sabine says pulling out a data pad.

"Not the rings. C'mon on I'll explain later." I say seeing the confused look on her face.

"Okay. Then we need clothes then a suitcase." Sabine says walking forward.

"C'mon let's go to my favorite shop." I say smiling. I walk forward leading Sabine through the crowded market place. I walk up to a door with a closed sign on it.

"Hey that one's closed let's go somewhere else." Sabine says starting to walk away.

"Nah that's just cause she doesn't deal with people she doesn't know." I say smiling and knocking.

"Can't you see I'm closed." An older female's voice rings out.

"It's me Valerie. Ezra." I call back.

A quick flurry of movement sounds out and the door opens. Revealing an older woman with brown hair, emerald green eyes and dark skin.

"Ezra. It really is you." She says with a smile.

"Of course it is. It's good to see you are still in good health." I say smiling.

"You disappeared for a while. What happened and who is she?" Valerie asks giving Sabine a suspicious look.

"She's my girlfriend. She can be trusted." I say stepping out of the way of the two.

"Hello, My name is Sabine." Sabine says once again taking her helmet off.

"A Mandalorian. How did you meet her?" Valerie asks smiling.

"Joined a new crew and meet her there." I say smiling.

"A new crew? Don't tell me you joined another gang? Your mother raised you better then that young man." Valerie says giving me a stern look.

"It's not a gang I joined a ship that does odd jobs for people who need help." I say nervously.

"And what is the name of this crew?" Valerie asks raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I can't tell you. It would put you in harm's way." I say firmly.

"Fine." Valerie says motioning for us to come in.

"You know Sabine looks familiar." Valerie says smiling.

"So what do you need?" Sabine and I walk into the smaller shop filled with many different things. From clothes to weapons to jewelery.

"We need some good clothes and a suitcase to fit her armour in." I say smiling.

"Ah sounds like fun. Alright we will need a dress for the lady and some good clothes for the young man." Valerie says looking a clothes rack filled with dresses.

"I don't wear dresses." Sabine says firmly.

"You will." Valerie says pulling out a blue and red swirling dress.

"Go try this on. Ezra no peeking." Valerie says smirking at me.

"Hey I don't do that!" I say turning bright red.

"Besides if he did he'd be dead." Sabine says smirking at me.

"Haha. A refreshing point of view." Valerie says laughing and handing Sabine the dress.

"Fine." Sabine says walking to a small room with a door.

"You sure picked a fiery one." Valerie says looking at me happily.

"You have no idea." I say smiling brightly.

"Does she know about your past?" Valerie asks turning serious.

"She knows a lot more than anyone else. But no she doesn't know all of my past. I will tell her someday but not now." I say turning serious as well.

"So what do you think?" Sabine says opening the door.

My jaw drops.

"Well?" Valerie asks smiling at me.

Sabine looks amazing. She has her multicolored hair that works with her red and blue dress. The dress goes down just below her collarbone and just above her knees. It compliments her curves well.

"I...uh…You look amazing." I say getting my mouth to work.

"Thanks." Sabine says smiling.

"Now for you young man." Valerie says handing me a stack of clothes.

"I'll be right back." I say stepping to the room.

I quickly change into the black pants, white shirt, and navy blue over coat.

I step out. "So how do I look?"

Sabine looks over and appears to be lost in thought.

"You look like a presentable young man." Valerie says smiling.

"I-Yeah you look pretty good Ezra." Sabine says smiling.

"But why do you still have that metal storage compartment on your leg?" Sabine asks frowning.

"It's a medical brace. You haven't told her?" Valerie asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry. I kinda forgot about it. Sabine I got shot in the leg a few year back. Without this leg brace I probably couldn't walk. Definitely couldn't run." I explain.

Sabine looks horrified.

"Who?"

"Stormtroopers." I say shrugging.

"No wonder you hate them." Sabine says looking extremely pissed off.

"Don't go blowing up the academy here. We have a different job." I say smirking.

"Alright now you need a suitcase right?" Valerie asks looking around.

"Yes one to fit Sabine's armour." I say looking around as well.

"Here." Valerie says choosing a medium sized one.

"Your armour can pack into itself for easy storage." Valerie says handing it to Sabine.

"Yes… How did you know that?" Sabine asks looking surprised.

"I was a part of the Republic forces unit the 501st. We were trained by Mandalorians and we learned how to use Mandalorian armour if we ever came across it for ourselves." She says happily.

"Wait did you say the 501st?" I ask surprised.

"Yes. Why?" Valerie asks smiling.

"Then you must know Rex, Echo, Wolfe, and Coric. Right?" I ask smiling.

"I-How do you know those names?" Valerie asks surprised.

"I'm working with them currently. I'm sure Rex would like to talk to you." I say smiling at the shocked look on her face.

"I-That would be nice. I heard that they were dead." Valerie says smiling.

I bring up my comm link and signal Rex.

"Hey what's going on Ezra? Trouble already?" Rex asks seriously.

"No surprisingly. I found an old friend of yours." I say smiling and handing the comm unit to Valerie.

"Hello commander Rex." Valerie says smiling.

"Captain Valerie?" Rex asks surprised.

"Yes sir. Heard you were dead sir." Valerie says smiling.

"Had to fake our death to avoid the Empire. Heard you left the Empire after we did." Rex says.

"Yes. I couldn't take what they were doing. What have you been up to?" Valerie asks.

"Joined the Rebellion. Ezra and Sabine are two of our best operatives. Rescued and recruited Echo, Coric, Wolfe and I. Even survived a mission to Coruscant." Rex explains leaving a shocked expression on Valeries face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU TOOK EZRA ON A MISSION TO CORUSCANT? WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? Valerie screams into the comm unit.

"Sorry Valerie. But Ezra is a Jedi and Sabine is an explosive expert. They can handle themselves easily." Rex says nervously.

"A what?" Valerie asks looking at me surprised.

I pull out my hybrid blaster and ignite my blade.

"Ezra Bridger. Rebel. Jedi Padawan." I say smiling.

"You are training to be a Jedi knight?" Valerie asks still surprised.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone. The Empire already wants me dead. I don't want even more people after me." I say dousing my blade and placing it back.

"Then you can use the force?" Valerie asks.

"Yes." I say raising my hand and lifting the suitcase off the ground.

"Amazing…" Valerie says.

"Yes he is. I watched him and his master take down dozens of troopers in seconds. You know we could use a fighter like you in our training program. You could fight for the old Republic again." Rex says hopefully.

"Would I have to fight?" Valerie asks hesitantly.

"Only if you wanted too. And you would only report to Commander Tano." Rex says quickly.

"Commander Tano is still alive?" Valerie asks surprised. "I thought that she died in the purge?"

"No Commander Tano is one of the chief founders of the Rebellion. Echo and the rest of us report to her alone. You could join us. It would wonderful to have you alongside of us again." Rex says hopeful.

"I would like that. Where are you?" Valerie asks happily.

"They are outside of the city. Here." I say showing her the spot on her map.

"I will grab my gear and meet them there. Don't bother paying for this stuff. It's my gift to you two. Now get going." Valerie says as Sabine packs her armour, our weapons, and my own clothes.

"Alright we need to get to the hotel." Sabine says smiling.

"Oh right. I forgot." I say pulling the box out.

"What is it?" Sabine asks setting the suitcase down at the door.

"I. Well. This is important to me so don't loose it." I say opening the box and pulling out my mother's ring.

"Ezra are those your parents rings?" Valerie asks surprised.

"Yes." I say taking Sabine's hand and putting the ring on.

"Ezra I can't wear this. It's your mother's." Sabine says shock on her face.

"Yes you can. Just don't lose it." I say putting on my father's ring and staring at it.

 _Never thought I would get to wear this._

"I promise I won't." Sabine says looking at the ring.

"Your mother had very good taste." Sabine says smiling.

"I thought you would like it. Let's get going." I say smiling before opening the door for Sabine.

"Thank you." Sabine says walking out with her suitcase in hand.

"Your welcome." I say walking out and closing the door.

We quickly make our way to the hotel and we walk into beautiful entrance.

"Wuw." I say looking around at the lavish lobby. "You can say that again." Sabine says smiling.

"Wuw." I say smirking at her.

"You utreekov.*" Sabine says shoving me playfully.

"Haha." I grab her hand and walk up to the front desk.

"Excuse me sir." I say politely.

"How may I help you today?" He asks turning to face us.

"We would like to check into our room." Sabine says smiling.

"What room would that be?" He asks grabbing a data pad.

"Room 517. The honeymoon suite." I say smiling brightly at Sabine.

"Ah young love. It warms my heart. Your names please?" He says smiling brightly.

"Sabine and Ezra Zorah." Sabine says looking at me happily.

"Yes that matches with our records. Here is your room key and please accept our best wishes on your future together." The man says smiling while handing me the card.

"Thank you and we accept happily." Sabine says starting to walk away.

"Oh and please make a note not to disturb us tonight until late morning tomorrow." I say with a wink and follow her.

"Of course." He says laughing a little.

"What was that?" Sabine asks as reach the lift.

"I was making sure that no one looked in on the room to see what we were up to. I.E. Getting some meds from the hospital." I say smirking.

"And you got to imply that we're sleeping together." Sabine says smirking at me.

"Yeah but that was just a bonus." I say smiling.

"You are just ridiculous sometimes you know that right?" Sabine says shaking her head happily.

"C'mon here's our floor." I say as the lift doors open.

We walk out and to the room.

"So what are the traditional Mandalorian weddings like?" I ask out of curiosity.

"They are private affairs mostly. Most often it is done between the two individuals that want to get married and no one else until afterwards." Sabine says as I open up the door.

"Interesting." I say holding it open for her.

"What about Lothalian weddings?" Sabine asks not moving.

"We mostly stick to smaller weddings those who are important to the bride and groom. They say their weddings vows and then off to the honeymoon. One thing I never got was that apparently the groom is supposed to carry the bride over the threshold of the first place they go to do it. How did she phrase it again? Um I think she said that the reason for it was that it signifies the man's willingness to support both the bride and their bond." I say recalling the few that I had seen.

"Well we are on Lothal." Sabine says smiling before tossing the suitcase in and walking in closer to me.

"I-What?" I ask confused.

"C'mon surely you can carry me." Sabine says before jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I act on instinct and catch her. I readjust my stance and carry her through smiling.

"I'm guessing this isn't typical of Mandalorian weddings?" I ask before setting her on the king sized bed. It's large soft and looks extremely comfortable.

"No but I kinda like it. " Sabine says.

"You are surprisingly strong." She says as a whisper.

"You grow up on the streets you learn that strength and cleverness is a great combination." I say walking over to the suitcase.

I grab it and move it to the bed and open it.

"So we seem to meeting people who intersect a lot lately." Sabine says laying on the bed making herself comfortable.

"Yeah. It's great." I say sarcastically.

"So are you going to tell me about it?" Sabine asks eyes closed.

"They want me dead. I don't want to die. End of story." I say frowning.

"Now that's jehaat.*" Sabine says frowning.

 _Lately she's been mixing basic and Mandalorian. Guess she likes to talk in it too._

"Fine. I went on a job with one of their members. They didn't come back and I did. They blamed for the death of their member and now they want me dead." I say grabbing my jumpsuit and lightsabre.

"What went wrong?" Sabine asks sitting up.

"Empire." I say simply, knowing that that is all that's needed to say.

"That's terrible." Sabine says swinging her feet off the bed and standing up.

"I'm gonna change. Be right back." I say heading to the bathroom.

"Kay stay in there for a bit I want to change too." Sabine says smiling.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I say laughing a little till a knife flies past my ear and into the door in front of me.

"Nevermind." I say stiffening up.

"That's what I thought." She says smile evident in her voice.

I go in and change. I fold the clothes up nicely and set them on the counter.

"Am I clear?" I ask opening the door a crack.

"Yes." She says as I hear a few clasps click shut.

I grab my other clothes and set them in the suitcase and then do the same for Sabine's dress.

"Alright grappling gun." Sabine says starting to list our supplies off.

"Check." I say setting the two guns down.

"List of meds needed." Sabine says.

I tap the datapad in my chest. "Check."

"Rex and Echo on stand by."

"Check." I say while checking my comm link.

"And us."

"Check." I say smiling.

"Alright looks like we're ready to go." Sabine says smiling.

"Well we do have a few hours to kill. What do you want to do?" I ask looking around the room.

It's a decent sized room and has a mini bar, breakfast nook, and sitting area. The bed is just off to the side around a wall but not in a separate room.

"Well I can think of a few things we could do." Sabine says mischievous look on her face.

"What did you have in mind." I ask a bit nervous.

"C'mon we're supposed to have a little fun." Sabine says smiling.

She grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. Her lips softly pressing against mine.

She pulls away.

"I guess a little distraction won't hurt anyone." I say giving her a lopsided grin.

"I thought so." She says before kissing me again.

Mandalorian translations.

Dush: Bad Cabur:

Protector Haran:

Hell Utreekov: Fool.

Jehaat: Lie, nontruth.

A/N So... sorry about not updating last week. Had some trouble with my other ongoing story. Had to scrap a 10,000 word chapter and start over again. Either way here is the newest chapter. Also once again credit for the raiding a hospital for much needed meds idea goes to DWITD0421. But the hotel and honeymoon suite idea were all mine. So any idea's as to what's going to happen next? Also Can anyone find the two character drops from different universes. Here's a hint. One's from a game and the other's from a cartoon. Leave your guesses in the reviews. And credit for editing goes to Rebel Spectre Six.


	10. Complications

Chapter Nine

Complications.

Ezra's POV.

"Who knew you could kiss like that?" I ask still surprised at the fact that she would make out with me at all let alone in the middle of the mission. And that she was good at it.

"Out of the people in this room. No one." Sabine says smirking while checking to see if the windows will open up enough for us to get out. "Well look's like we are going to need to cut the glass."

"I got that covered." I say patting my lightsabre.

"Good. You cut the glass and I'll grab the grappling hooks. We want to spend as little time as possible in there." Sabine says putting her helmet on.

"Okay." I say igniting the my blade and cutting a large circle in the glass overlooking the hospital. I finish the circle and use the force to pull the glass in and set it down. Gently to prevent it from breaking.

"Alright grappling hooks?" I ask looking down.

"Yup." Sabine says holding one out for me. I take it and we both fire the hooks latching them on to the roof.

"Good?" I ask while tugging on my line.

"Yup let's do this." Sabine says before jumping up kicking her legs forward and swinging across the gap. I smile before copying her. She crashes through the window landing gracefully as I flying in beside here. I land stumbling forward. I crash into a random cart banging my head and landing beside it.

"Ow." I grumble under my breath rubbing the growing bump on it.

"You okay?" Sabine asks looking down the hallway seeing no one.

"I'm fine." I say getting up and grabbing my lightsabre off of the floor. Sabine looks at the doors.

"Alright we're on the nineteenth floor. We need to find an inventory list or a data pad."

A door opens.

"What the hell?" A voice yells out.

"Don't move." Sabine says pointing a blaster at a the startled nurse coming out of a room.

"I-who are you?" She asks looking scared.

"We need some meds for some friends of ours and we thought the Empire would be kind enough to give them to us. Now you wouldn't happen to know where an inventory list is?" I ask trying to smile nicely.

"Rebels." She says frowning.

"Smart one she is. Now that list please. We would rather not hurt you." Sabine says walking closer to the nurse.

"I-I can't give it to you. They'll put me in prison for it." The nurse says nervously.

"Well you can't give it to us but you can tell us where to get it." I say grabbing my lightsabre.

"I-Why do you need the meds?" She asks backing into the room she had just came out of.

"Like we said our friends need these meds and since the Empire was the one to cause those injuries we will need the Empire's meds to treat them." I say frowning and following her into the room.

"Maybe if you just accepted that the Empire is in power then your friends wouldn't be injured." The nurse says backing further into the room.

"Living a life of slavery is no life at all. We would rather fight then watch the Empire trample over everyone who doesn't completely go along with them." Sabine says waiting at the door.

"Well maybe the Empire isn't perfect but that's no reason to rebel. The Republic didn't cater to everyone either." The nurse says grabbing a scalpel from a table.

"I might have believed that at one time but I watched the Empire slaughter thousands for no reason other then they wanted to strip the planet for resources the race living there didn't want them to." Sabine says practically growling at her.

"I watched the Empire take my parents away just for speaking out and left a seven year old boy to live on the streets. They didn't even bother to take me to an imperial orphanage." I say angrily.

"Oh and what did they do to get arrested?" The nurse asks fearfully.

"They disagreed with the Empire taking farmland from farmers who didn't want to sell and arresting them." I say glaring at the nurse who is now backed against the wall.

"I-The data is three doors down to the left and on the right side of the hallway." The nurse says looking down.

"Stun her that way they can't do anything to her." Sabine says still standing at the doorway weapons lowered.

"Wait I thought if I co-operated you wouldn't hurt me?" She asks scared.

"We aren't going to hurt you. Just stun you. You'll wake up in a few hours." I say shooting her with my stunner. She jerks and falls to the ground against the wall slumping down unconscious.

"Hope she told the truth." I say still frowning as we exit and seal the room.

"Some people just won't open their eyes to the horrible things that the Empire has done until someone lays it out in front of them." Sabine says blasters in her hands.

"Three doors." I say standing in front of it.

"Let's move." Sabine says getting serious. I open the door to reveal a room full of stormtroopers relaxing. They all look up and freeze.

"What the hell?" A trooper asks.

"Shoot them!" I say shooting two troopers and watching the rest scramble to a weapons locker. Sabine opens fire and we both hide around the edge of the door. Sabine shoots two and they fall short of the weapons of the locker.

"Get those weapons out! NOW!" A trooper with an orange pauldron.

"I got him." Sabine says before lining up with the trooper's head and landing a perfect head shot. He hits the floor hard. Two trooper's reach the weapon's locker and open it grabbing blasters. I stun them both before they can use them.

"Three left." Sabine says smile evident in her voice.

"Now two." She says finishing off one more.

"I got them." I say smirking.

I jump through the door stun one hiding behind a couch and then jump up next to the last one hesitating between running or grabbing a weapon.

"Hi." I say before force pushing him into the wall knocking the last trooper out.

"Show off." Sabine says smirk evident in her voice. I give her a lopsided grin before looking around for the data.

"There." I say spying a console next to the weapons cache.

"Glad she could mention the fact that the room would be full of stormtroopers too." Sabine says looking around at the room full of unconscious troopers. "I'm surprised that we didn't set off any alarms. Is the data there?"

I type for a few moments going through the data. "Yes." I say bringing up an inventory list and location.

"Nice most of the stuff that we need is near the roof but the Bacta is stored on the third level. Get that last?" I ask looking to her.

"Yup let's get the rest first." Sabine says heading for the door.

"Got the location. Up one level on the stairs. Too risky with the elevators." I say closing the terminal and following her.

"Agreed." Sabine says as we head to the staircase watching for any signs of more stormtroopers. But we find none while heading to the supply room.

"This is it." Sabine says as we make our what down a hallway Sabine going forward while I watch our back.

"Locked. Give me a few seconds." I say slipping my lockpick out of sleeve. I work around the various components of the lock and smile as it clicks and the door opens.

"Got it." I say slipping my pick back into my sleeve. Sabine opens the door and we go in. I close the door behind us and look around.

"List?" Sabine asks holding her hand out. I slip the data pad out of my suit and hand it to her.

"Alright let's get this stuff ready." I say opening up a crate.

"Alright we need bandages. As much as we can grab." Sabine says as I grab all of the packages out off of a table. "We also need any pain medication we can find."

"I got a small crate marked morphine over here. That's a pain killer right?" I ask looking at Sabine.

She nods.

"And I got a package of ready to go anesthetic needles." Sabine says setting them into the crate gently as I put in the morphine.

"What else?" I ask looking at her.

"Hmm… anything else we can grab before the bacta and getting out here." Sabine says. We fill the rest of the crate with various medications that might be of use to the medical staff of the Rebellion.

"Alright let's get the Bacta and get out of here." I say closing the crate.

"I'll radio Rex to get on his way here." Sabine says tapping her wrist comm. "Spectre Five to Phantom."

"Phantom here ready for us?" Rex asks.

"Affirmative head to the roof and wait for us there." Sabine says before closing the line. I open the door and we make our way to the staircase. After walking down an unholy amount of stair and avoiding three nurses narrowally.

"What's the door number?" Sabine asks quietly as we move from room to room trying to be stealthy as possible. It is far more busy on the lower levels than the top ones even at night.

"Three more doors." I say recalling the map.

"Then let's move." Sabine says ducking out of the room after seeing that the hallway is empty. We reach the room and open the door. We duck in and see a doctor looking at us confused.

"You can't be here. Please go back to the waiting room…" He trails off after looking at us closer. "Thieves?" He asks curiously.

"Rebels." I say shrugging.

"Rebels?" He asks surprised.

"Yup so we are going to need you to point out the Bacta please?" I ask smiling.

"I-Why do you need it?" He asks looking at us frowning.

"Some of friends are hurt bad. They need Bacta if they are going to live." Sabine says but I can tell by her tone she's not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Please as a doctor it's your duty to help people who are injured." I say smiling.

He considers this before responding.

"There should be enough in this crate here. I don't want to work for the Empire but I have to to keep my family safe. Save your friends." He says pointing to crate behind him.

"Doc do you mind if I ask you something?" I ask watching the man carefully.

"What is it?" He asks nervously.

"What's your name?" I ask watching the man fidget for a moment.

"I'm Doctor Michael Detrics. Trauma unit nurse. And in training to be a trauma unit surgeon." He says showing his id card.

"Did they threaten your family if you didn't work for them?" I ask gauging his reaction.

"Yes. Threatened to send them off to Kessel. I can't risk that." Michael says frowning.

"Thank you. Would you be willing to help us again in the future?"

He frowns.

"If you can guarantee that my family will be safe then yes. But if you can't guarantee that I can't help you." He says grabbing something from his pocket. "This is my personal comm link number. If anyone but you or your girlfriend over there calls I hang up and destroy it. If you call you had better make sure that my family can be kept safe and that you can't be traced by the Empire. If you do call me, call me when you're desperate."

"Thank you." I say taking the card from him.

"I'll stun you to make sure they don't suspect you." I say before stunning him and grabbing the crate.

"Why didn't we just start with that?" Sabine asks moving to the door while I grab the crate of Bacta.

"Because not everyone who works for the Empire wants to work for them." I say frowning.

"Yeah but this could have exposed us." Sabine says opening the door and moving towards the elevator.

"Not everything has to be a fight." I say pushing crate forward.

"But negotiating all of the time first is going to get us killed eventually." Sabine argues back.

"But not trying peacefully will get us killed." I argue back as we reach the elevator.

"Opening." She says hitting the call button. The doors open up and we stun the two stormtroopers inside.

"We need to hurry before someone sets off the alarms." I say pushing the crate in and closing the doors.

"Agreed they are going to notice that these guys are disappearing eventually." Sabine says hitting the button for our previous floor. "I'll grab the crate you watch the elevator."

"Got it. Be careful Spectre Five." I say watching the elevator rise quickly.

"I will. You be careful too Spectre Six." Sabine says as the doors open.

"I will." I say as she moves off down the hall. I watch the halls and my comm unit beeps.

"Spectre Six here." I say answering the call.

"Phantom in position. ETA?" Rex asks sternly.

I see Sabine coming down the hall with the crate.

"Three to five minutes." I say before closing the comm link. "Good?"

"Good." She says as we both get into the elevator.

"Caution Elevator overweight." The panel flashes.

"Oh Karabast." I say frowning.

"Danm have to take the stairs." Sabine says getting out.

"Spectre Six to Phantom. Come in Commander." I say activating my comm unit.

"What's wrong?" Rex asks sighing.

"Elevators to heavy with us in it. Sending the cargo to the roof now grab it and we'll meet you in a few minutes via the stairs." I explain hitting the roof button and stepping out of the elevator.

"Alright be careful." Rex says before closing the line. Sabine and I wordlessly move to the stairs. We enter and make our way up. We start to hear bits of blaster fire and pick up our pace. We burst through the door to the roof and see the Clones plus Valerie fighting a mess of stormtroopers pouring out of two Lamanda class T-4 transports.

"I got the one on the right." I say smiling as I ignite my lightsabre.

"I got your back Spectre Five."

"No get the supplies to the Phantom I want to get out of here fast." I say before leaping at the first trooper in my way cutting his head off then throwing two more off the roof. I glance at the rest of the troopers and smile. I deflect bolts heading for Sabine away managing to direct two back at other troopers. I jump at two more deactivating my blade grabbing one troopers wrist and throwing him into the other one before reigniting my blade, ending both of them with a stab through the chest. I spy Rex, Echo and Valerie hiding behind a set of air conditioning units beside the Phantom covering Sabine as she grabs the cargo. Deflecting a bolt into the sky I glance back at the others and see Sabine place the last crate on the Phantom.

"I got the supplies Spectre Six let's move." Sabine yells shooting a trooper from behind me.

"One moment." I say running forward right before the large group of stormtroopers I crouch focusing in the force I jump on to one of the shuttles and run my blade through the wing. I jump off as the shuttle shudders and falls to the ground. Landing on the roof rolling with my momentum and igniting my blade. I deflect more shots making my way back to Sabine.

"Phantom GO!" I yell as two TIE's fly over head blasting beside the shuttle.

"See you two back at the fleet." Rex yells back as they back into the shuttle. The troopers move forward more determined to kill us. They converge on the Phantom attempting to cut off our escape. Echo grabs two thermal detonators and primes them. Without hesitation he tosses them into the group troopers closest to them. The blow taking out a dozen troopers and destroys the unit he was hiding behind.

"ECHO!" Valerie yells as he takes a blaster bolt to the leg. Without hesitation Valerie holsters her blaster and grabs Echo dragging him to the shuttle.

"Damn it!" I say closing my eyes and focusing in the force. I take deep breath and launch a force push toward the troopers plaguing the Phantom. The closest three go flying off the roof while the rest are knocked off their feet.

"MOVE!" I yell as Sabine stops looking at me shocked. Valerie gets Echo on to the Phantom and Rex steps onto the Phantom looking our way before nodding. I nod back as Sabine reaches the door to the stairs. The Phantom closes and takes off blowing a TIE out of the sky before disappearing.

"We need to go." I say as the stormtroopers turn to focus on us.

"I agree." Sabine says opening the door and starting down the stairs. I use my lightsabre to block their shots and Sabine closes the door. I jab my blade through the controls ruining them and sealing the door.

"Back to our hotel room?" I ask smiling.

"Back to our hotel room." Sabine says and we race down the stairs. We make it down the stairs and into the hall.

"How exactly are we getting across?" Sabine asks hesitating at the jump.

"Like this. Ready?" I ask. She looks at me with a confused look. I smile and grab her with the force and then throw her across the gap. She lands rolling into a crouching stance.

"Haha. Awesome." I say smiling. I back up and start running towards the gap. I jump clear across the gap rolling and slamming into the wall.

"Ow." I say landing upside down.

"Well serves you right." Sabine says taking her helmet off and frowning at me.

"What?" I ask smiling at her nervously.

"You threw me." She says still frowning.

"Well to be fair I did warn you." I say righting myself.

"You said ready. Not hey I'm gonna use magic to throw you across a jump at a height that could easily kill me!" Sabine says growing more and more angry.

"Okay I should have actually warned you but I did get us across and more importantly we need to go before those bucketheads figure out where we went." I say while backing up against the wall away from her.

She moves in close glaring at me.

"I-"

She interrupts me with a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask confused.

"Good job out there. You did your best to protect everyone and made sure that we got away clean." Sabine says putting her helmet back on and grabbing our suitcase.

"I got our stuff, The Phantom's already on it's way back to the base and we have our exit ready to go."

"I didn't do everything right." I say flashing back to Echo getting shot.

"You did everything you could." Sabine says clearly frowning.

"If I did everything I could then Echo wouldn't have gotten shot." I say frowning.

"You took down a shuttle. And a bunch of bucketheads." Sabine says heading for the door.

"So you're not going to change out of your armor?" I ask following her.

"Not if we are going to be going out in the open. I'd rather not get into a fight without it." Sabine says presumably smiling.

"Agreed. Be like going into a fight without my lightsabre." I say patting my belt where it should be.

It's not there.

"I'll be right back." I say turning back to where I landed.

"There you are." I say grabbing my lightsabre off of the floor. It had fallen just underneath a small side table.

"Forget your lightsabre?" Sabine asks humor laced in her voice.

"I didn't." I say smiling while reattaching it to my side. "Just misplaced it from the fall."

"Sure you did. Just wait until Kanan hears about this." Sabine says clearly smirking behind her helmet.

"You wouldn't." I say faking a glare at her.

She simply turns and swings her hips as she walks away leaving me slack jawed.

"Stop staring and let's go." Sabine says not looking back.

"Can you blame me?" I mumble under my breath pouting and following her.

"No." Sabine says holding the suitcase out to me.

I take it and sigh.

"Let's go check out." I say as we reach the elevator. Sabine hits the call button and turns to me.

"Nah we're just going to leave stealthily." I shrug.

"Sounds good to me." The elevator opens revealing it to be empty and we get in. Sabine hits the ground floor button. We wait silently as it smoothly makes it's way down. It dings and the doors slide open to reveal a crowded lobby.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Sabine says ignoring the stares we're getting while heading to the front door. I follow watching the people watch us.

"Excuse me but how did you get in here?" The man from the counter earlier asks stopping us from leaving.

"We checked in earlier. We wanted to go for a walk around the city." I say smiling.

"Room?" He asks glaring at Sabine.

"517." I say glaring at him.

"The newlyweds?" He asks surprised.

"Yes. We came here to relax now can you please get out of our way?" Sabine says clearly unhappy.

"I, apologize. Of course have a good evening." He says stepping out of the way. We walk out the front doors and disappear into the crowds. We walk towards the exit of the city avoiding any troopers we see.

"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF LOTHAL! Rebel presence has been detected in this city and until further notice it is under a complete lockdown. All residents return to your homes immediately and be prepared to have them searched." A loud monotone voice rings out through the speakers.

"Well that's not good." I say looking around to see people scramble to get home and close their doors.

"Agreed. How are we going to get out now?" Sabine asks looking around as the streets empty.

"I might be able to get us out through a passageway but I can't guarantee it." I say heading to the nearest entrance.

"Well it's better than getting shot." Sabine says following me.

I duck into a side passage avoiding a group of troopers.

"Well?" Sabine asks while we wait for them to pass.

"Almost there." I say quietly peeking out to see that they are past. I motion for her to follow and we silently make our way through the shadows. We make our way into another hidden alleyway. I walk to the end of the passage and to the small mark on the back of it.

The mark of the Zann Consortium.

"I really hope that this is still abandoned." I say quietly as I reach over to the wall beside us and open up a small panel.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks watching the entrance. I reach into the back and push a button.

"Troopers." Sabine says turning to me while brandishing her blasters.

"C'mon." I say as a door opens in the wall.

Sabine follows me in and I shut the door behind us. I look around and see it empty.

"Good. We're in luck." I say smiling slightly.

"Where are we?" Sabine asks looking around.

"Old Zann warehouse." I say walking into it further.

"And you knew it was here because?" Sabine asks following me in.

"Made a delivery here once." I say frowning.

"I see." Sabine says.

I walk into the back start to search the back wall.

"Gotta be here somewhere…" I say feeling along the wall searching for the hidden switch.

"What are you looking for?" Sabine asks watching me search.

"Hidden switch. Favorite of the Zann Consortium." I say continuing my search.

"And you know it's here because?"

"I made my exit through it."

"You sure seem to know a lot about them." Sabine says suspiciously.

"I worked for them. They gave me credits for food. I continued to work for them. It was useful to remember where secret passages and hidden store rooms were." I say shrugging.

Sabine stays silent.

A hatch opens in the floor and two men hop out with packs on their backs and backs to us. Sabine points her blasters at them.

"Well thanks for opening that." I say smiling as I grab my hybrid.

The two men turn around slowly.

"What the? Bridger?" One of the two men say confused.

"Yup." I say stunning them.

"They recognized you." Sabine stats holstering her blasters.

"Yup." I say searching them and finding credits. I look in the packs and find various types of tech.

"Nice." I say taking the tech and putting it all into one pack.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asks watching me.

I open the suitcase and move our nice clothes into the other pack. I sling both packs over my shoulder.

"Getting us some valuable tech and credits while lightening the amount of stuff I have to carry." I say walking over the hatch in the floor. "I should be able to get us out without running into anyone else."

"Alright let's go. Silence?" Sabine asks walking over to the hole.

"Probably the best." I say jumping down and landing heavily on the floor due to the increased weight from the tech. Sabine lands behind me. I look around and recalling the map of the passages I learned.

"Which way?" Sabine asks waiting for me to go. I motion for her to follow me down a darkened passage. We make our way down various utility and sewer tunnels towards the outer edge of the city.

 _Or so I thought._

"I thought I told you never to come back here Bridger?" The man sitting at the table in the middle of the large room filled with Zann Consortium members.

"To be fair I thought that I was going out of the city." I say rubbing the back of my neck the other hand moving to my blaster while Sabine has her hands resting on hers.

"Doesn't matter to me. You were warned. Now you'll die." The man says flipping his table over and hiding behind it while the rest of the members dive for cover or grab for weapons.

"Stun or kill?" Sabine asks wounding two members.

"Doesn't matter to me." I say stunning a member.

"Then let's make this quick." Sabine says grabbing one of her signature thermal detonator.

"I love the way you think." I say smiling as we duck behind pipes.

Sabine tosses the grenade in the middle of the room. It detonates taking out most of them.

"Well that was effective." I say smiling.

I pop out stunning another member.

Sabine shots two more.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sabine asks as the last members fall easily.

"I think we should get out of here before someone else finds us." I say walking over the leader of the group. I smile as I grab the large pack of credits.

"More looting?" Sabine asks following me.

"Nope, I was just grabbing the credits we paid him." I say tossing them in with our clothes.

"Let's go I know how to get us out of here from here." I say walking to the back.

"Well I hope you do. The last place you lead us lead to some very dangerous people." Sabine says admiring her explosive work. I roll my eyes and continue through the labyrinth of passage ways. We make our way to the exit and I smile when reach the exit hole.

"Finally." I say picking the lock on the sewer bars.

"Agreed." Sabine says opening the bars. I jump down and lands bending my knees to take the extra weight.

"C'mon let's go. It's a decent walk back to our ride." Sabine says landing beside me. I nod as we walk through the tall grass making our way away from the crowded Imperial controlled city. Stopping occasionally to hide from searching TIE's. We walk back to our fighters undetected. We walk up to our fighters and smile.

"Well done S2 let's get back home." I say smiling. I toss the bags into a small storage compartment and close it while Sabine checks over her fighter for anything out of order.

"All good?" I ask.

"Yup should be good." Sabine says climbing into her fighter.

I climb into my own fighter and check over the systems. Finding nothing wrong Sabine and I start up our fighters.

I flip open a channel to Sabine.

"Good to go?" I ask.

"Good to go. Let's get out of here." Sabine says taking off.

I close the channel and follow her. We both activate our stealth systems and fly towards the fleet now swarming with activity. Large groups of TIE's are pouring out of the larger ships while the smaller ones are splitting up and moving around to cover more space.

"That's not good." I say aloud to myself. Sabine and I fly slowly towards the outer edge of the fleet hoping to avoid any confrontation.

The TIE's start to group up before going out in all directions in their standard five fighter formations. As a group TIE's near Sabine and I we quickly shut down our engines hoping to go unnoticed. The lead TIE flies right above me while the rest go right beside Sabine.

I hold my breath as they continue on forwards.

I let out my breath and sigh happily. After a minute Sabine fires up her engines and I follow suit. We continue to make our way to the best spot to make the jump to hyperspace. Sabine and I reach the edge of the ships and prepare to make the jump. I flip several switches and watch as the prepared flight trajectory readies itself to be used.

That is before an Acclamator class cruiser appears in front of us out of hyperspace. After a second TIE's start to pour out of it's hangar bays on both sides.

Three squadrons total.

And they all start towards me.

"Karabast!"

They start firing at me as the ship itself starts firing at Sabine. I push forward and send my ship into a dive avoiding the deadly lines of green plasma. I pull up and to the side avoiding a TIE flying right at me.

Two more fall in behind me firing. I pull to the right just in time to see Sabine headed straight to me with a TIE behind her.

I line up the shot and fire. The bolts fly right past Sabine and destroy the wing of the TIE causing it to fly out of control into another one.

I smile before a burst of green flies right in front of me causing me to bank hard to the left. A TIE flies into the path of Sabine and is destroyed. The ship starts to flies closer blasting at us without care for their own pilots. I dodge around the larger blasts and see Sabine making a run around the ship.

I open up a comm link to her.

"S2 got your back." I say pulling a barrel roll and destroying a TIE closing in on her.

"Almost there. You ready?" Sabine asks while dodging a blast from the starship.

"I'll be right behind you!" I say dodging a TIE.

"You had better be." She says menacingly as she clears the ship and makes the jump to hyperspace.

I dodge another blast from the ship and fly straight into the line of a TIE.

It blasts away my shields and hits the top right wing. The blast causes a reaction and blows apart the communication panel in the cockpit hitting my in the arm and side of the head.

"Damn!" I yell losing control of the fighter causing it to roll towards the bridge of the Acclamator cruiser.

I grab the controls and barely manage to brush the shields of the ship. I see clear space in front of me. I hit the hyperdrive and the stars around me blur into streaks of bright light.

I slump back into the seat and sigh.

"Haaa." A warm liquid runs down my left arm.

"Huh?" I wonder out loud. I reach over without looking and touch it. I bring my hand up and look at it to see red.

"Damn." I mutter and look down at my arm.

It's bleeding badly from a long and decently deep cut on my upper arm. I start to feel light headed.

"That's probably not good." I reach down with my uninjured arm and grab the small first aid kit stored underneath my seat. I open it up and grab the needle and package of thread. I tear open the thread with my teeth. Gingerly I lift my other arm now in searing pain as the adrenaline wears off and the pain sets in. After a few failed tries the needle and thread are ready to go. I grab a roll of bandages and stick it in my mouth. Biting down I grab the small piece of shrapnel pull it out. Tossing it to the side and grabbing my sleeve and roll it up revealing the cut. I clench my teeth trying to ignore the pain. I grab a sanitizing wrap and clean the cut gently. The blood gone I can clearly see that the cut is about eight inches long running down my arm. It appears to be about an inch deep.

 _Of course. Survive three dozen troopers and two shuttles just to be taken down by shrapnel._

I grab the needle and thread. I start at the top of the cut and agonizingly work my way down the cut. Finishing I put it all away and lean back falling asleep.

"How worse could it get?" I wonder out loud sleepily.

A/N So who wants to guess what's going to happen to him next? I'm not sure yet. Idea's are welcome and will be given credit for if I use them. The heist is over and successful. Thanks once again to DWITD0421. Please let me know what I did right and what I did wrong. Sorry about the whole no update for the long while. Lots of stuff came up in my life causing my free time to go down to about zero. I will never abandon my stories! That's a promise. Go Sezra! And Nali! And Hiccstrid!


	11. Valerie

The Past and Future.

Chapter Ten

 **Valerie.**

Ezra's POV

"Damn." I mutter under my breath as I slowly open my eyes to the sound of the fighter signalling that I'm about to leave hyperspace. I start to roll my head and am about to rub my eyes until I come to a painful realization.

"Aaagghh! My arm!" Eyes quickly darting to said appendage I notice my injury and remember the self stitching I gave myself. The pain having woken me wide awake everything from earlier comes flooding back into my mind. A quick glance at the fighter's structural integrity readouts causes me to release a small sigh at just how lucky I really am.

 _Well at least I'm almost home._ _That's a plus._

I look back at the various consoles and read outs. Speaking of which, I refocus my attention on all the other various consoles and readouts, or at least the ones that are still working right, to try and get my bearings.

"Hmm, three minutes until I exit hyperspace. I guess this must be the console that explo- ouch! Right, the very arm that got wounded from said console. Shouldn't move that too much." I continued examining the exploded console and realize that it used to be the radar display.

 _That's gonna take a little work to fix._

Just as I thought that another console goes dark and I briefly hear sparks of electricity.

I mean, at least not 'everything' on here is critically important to flying.

Further investigation of the cockpit clearly tells me that there's more damage, but thankfully most of it is either minor or non-critical. As for the wrecked console, besides what's resting on the floor there are also shards scattered around the rest of the cockpit.

The fighter eventually pulls out of hyperspace above Felucia. I take the controls and begin to navigate the fighter down towards where the base is situated. I flip on the, thankfully still functioning, radio and transmit the landing codes to tower control. After receiving confirmation to land I slowly set my fighter down into one of the base's hangers. I shut down the fighter and look around to see Hera, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Sabine coming towards me. I flip the switch to open my fighter's cockpit, but it doesn't even budge. Furrowing my brows I toggle the switch and watch as the canopy starts to move but stop almost immediately.

"Hey guys, my fighter's canopy is stuck!" I yell at them from the still very much closed cockpit. I can see Zeb as he starts to snicker while Kanan just smirks, amused by my situation. Hera and Sabine meanwhile move to the back of the fighter.

"Haha. How did you manage that?" Zeb yells back loud enough for me to hear while smirking.

"Got shot. Is that how you got your face to look like that?" I ask watching Zeb's expression change from a smirk, to a frown, and then an angry glare.

"Just you wait kid you'll have to get out of their eventually." Zeb threatens, but I'm quite pleased with myself regardless.

"How bad did you get hit?" Kanan asks glancing at the damage.

"Remember how I was joking about the right stabilizer was damaged?"

Kanan nods.

"Well if it wasn't before I bet it is now." I frown. "TIE came out of nowhere."

"I told you to always be aware of your surroundings." Kanan says shaking his head.

"Well sorry I was in the middle of a swarm of TIEs and with an Acclamator cruiser firing with zero concern for their own fighters." I say deadpan.

"Wait, you stayed in that!?" Sabine yells at me from behind the fighter almost louder than Zeb or Kanan have been.

"Hey, I didn't exactly have much of a chance to enter hyperspace with all the things shooting at me!" I yell back. Wincing at the obvious anger, and potentially marginal amount of concern, in her tone.

Not good.

"How did you even get this thing to go into hyperspace?" Hera asks appearing by the damaged stabilizer.

"I hit hyperspace just as it was damaged. Blew out a console too." I reply while gesturing with my good arm at the offending console.

"No wonder you took so long to get here. You showed up almost two hours later then Sabine. We were getting seriously worried. A few of the other pilots were even offering to go out and look for you." Hera says matter-of-factly while inspecting all the exterior damage.

"There got it." Sabine says appearing beside Hera. "Try it now Ezra."

I try to switch one last time and canopy slowly slides back.

"Haha, I'm free!" I exclaim. Jumping out and begin to raise my arms in victory

"Argh, again? Really!?" I cringe in pain as a familiar burning sensation courses through my left arm.

"Ezra!" Sabine says worriedly moving to my side.

"I'm fine, just forgot about a small cut to the arm." I say rolling up my sleeves and seeing the fresh blood on the bandages. "Great, and I reopened it too. I just don't learn, do I?" I muttered that last part under my breath.

"C'mon, let's get you to the infirmary." Hera says seeing the dried blood on my sleeve.

"I already stitched it up, Hera. I just tore the scab open. That's all, really." The eye rolling didn't really help in convincing her either.

"Tell you what, take Sabine and go to the medbay. Valerie and Coric wanted to talk to you about everything you got." Kanan says with a clearly amused tone. Has he even stopped smirking at all this whole time?

"Sounds good to me. Ezra?" Sabine says while staring at me seriously. Please let there be concern somewhere in there.

"Well I'm not going to get out of this easily so I guess so." I tried putting on a reassuring smile to ease the tension, but I think that only made Sabine even more serious.

"You'd better." Sabine says threateningly.

"Haha. Not bad kid, not bad at all. You got the supplies, found an old friend of ours, and managed to get yourself beat up in the process." Rex adds in after appearing beside Zeb.

"Hey I saved your butt, remember?" I say smirking.

"Well that was definitely an impressive force push kid. Haven't seen anything like that in a long time." Rex says while giving me a look like he was studying something.

"What is it?" I ask staring back.

"Nothing, don't worry about it kid." Rex says before turning to talk with Kanan.

"C'mon, you're not getting out of medbay that easily, Bridger." Sabine said deliberately grabbing me by my good arm.

As I was being led to the hanger's exit I noticed a few mechanics hauling some parts and equipment over to my damaged fighter. I even noticed a couple pilots nearby who were doing a bad job at hiding their laughter. Before I could shout anything back one of them winked at me and I quickly snapped my head forwards fighting off the color in my face. It was also when I realized Sabine was still guiding me by my arm. Which made my attempts a little bit harder.

After we leaved the hanger I just decided to follow Sabine to the medbay without complaint and we both waited outside the door.

Shortly after we arrived the door opened and two medics exited while talking with a slightly wounded soldier. I didn't notice the fourth until I turned back around.

"So what seems to be the issue this time?" An annoyingly familiar voice says. I look at their face and see an equally annoying smirk.

"You again." I say smiling at him.

"You again." I say smiling up at the medic. "Well, I managed to get some shrapnel stuck in my arm for a bit. Stitched it up myself but then I forgot about it and opened up the scab, again." I explain while rolling up my sleeve to show him.

After I finish rolling up my sleeve he leads me inside the medbay and examines my wound more closely.

"You clearly did it yourself, that's for sure. Not too bad though, don't do anything terrible to it and it should only leave a small scar. Did you take anything for the pain while stitching it up?" He asks looking at me.

I shake my head. "Never needed to before so why start now?"

Sabine looks at me unhappily.

"What? If I needed it I would have taken it." I say shrugging.

"Here, I'm giving you a small Bacta patch. It'll help the wound heal up a lot faster, and hopefully limit the scaring too. With all the medical supplies you four got we finally have the supplies we need to properly treat all our people." The medic says smiling.

I feel a small tremor in the force that causes me to glance at one of the many doors inside the medbay. Shrugging it off I turn back to the patch and focus on it.

"What happened to our regular supplies anyway? I know we aren't rolling in money, but we haven't struggled too often for medical supplies." Sabine asks watching me apply the patch one handed.

"We normally don't, but the source of our regular supply drops got caught. Unfortunately the escorts for both sides weren't enough to protect the supply ships that delivered the supplies, or one of our very own supply ships that got caught too. The base never got those supplies if it wasn't already obvious." Coric says stepping up behind us.

"Hey Coric! How's it going?" I asks smiling.

"Good. And it's good you got the supplies when you did. All but one should make a full recovery." Coric says frowning.

"What happened to the last one?" I ask frowning.

"Sadly his injuries were just too severe even by the time he got here. Third degree burns over sixty percent of his body and a bad concussion. Another one's got a bunch of bad shrapnel wounds from an exploding pipe. Then there's the compound fracture on a woman's left leg with a fractured right arm. One guy got a fractured wrist and a sprained ankle. The other two are fine with just a few bruises." Coric explains while watching the entrance to the trauma care unit. "They'll be back on their feet here soon. One less member, but back on their feet nonetheless."

"We weren't fast enough." Sabine says frowning.

"The only thing that could have saved that man was being put into a Bacta tank right after he got injured. The time it took them to get back here is what costed them. If we had any proper medical ships then it could've been different, but we don't and it isn't." Coric says looking at us seriously.

"I trust you Coric. If you say there's nothing we could do then there's nothing we could do." I say placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

She looks at me and smiles faintly.

"C'mon, we need to talk to Hera and Kanan about a few things." Sabine says, changing the subject and putting on a brighter smile.

"So when did you two tie the knot?" Coric asks smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I ask genuinely confused.

"When did you two get married?" Coric asks pointing to my hand.

I bring it up and look at it.

Oh karabast! I knew I was forgetting something.

"And she's got the matching one." Coric says as Sabine brings up her hand.

"I completely forgot about those." I say smiling.

"Sorry, here." Sabine says taking hers off. I reach into my suit and grab the box. I open it up and Sabine puts the ring inside. I take off my own and place it in the box alongside the other and close the box.

"Care to explain?" Coric asks confused, but still giving both of us an amused look. The medic was also trying a little 'too' hard to be paying attention anywhere that allowed him to have his face hidden from view. I still heard a few chuckles off to the side though.

"Oh! We had to play newlyweds to get into the hospital that we got the supplies from." Sabine says smiling.

"And I had my parents rings so we used them to pull off the disguise." I say smiling and placing the case back into a hidden pocket.

"Your parents rings. Wonder how long that will take to make that permanent." Coric asks smirking as I shake my head nervously behind Sabine.

"Well that's up to me now isn't it?" Sabine says looking at Coric amused.

Coric looks around nervously.

Thankfully I was the only one who was able to pick up the medic give another chuckle and say, "Yep, she's a Mandalorian alright." under his breath.

"Uh, well, yes it is." Coric says before waving good bye and walking through one of the medbay's doors on the opposite end of the room.

"Well I say we go talk to Hera and Kanan." I say smiling.

The door to the medbay opens up revealing Ahsoka and Kanan.

"Speak of the loth wolf and he'll appear." I say smirking.

"Ha. Ha. What did you do?" Kanan asks absolutely devoid of humor and very obviously frowning.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"We felt a tremor in the force. That only happens when you do something stupid." Kanan says looking at me expectantly.

"Well other then getting my mom's ring back from Sabine and getting my arm a bacta bandage. Nothing else. But I did feel a tremor too." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"So it wasn't you. Then who was it?" Kanan asks looking around.

"Reach out with the force, and see who sticks out among everyone else." Ahsoka says closing her eyes.

I shut mine and focus in the force feeling out. I "see" Kanan, Ahsoka, and Sabine the three brightest lights around me. I search out examining each light. They're all dull until I come across one near us that's slightly lighter than the rest. I spin around opening my eyes and stare at the door to the ICU. Ahsoka and Kanan are already staring at it.

"So I'm guessing whoever just sent that tremor out, is in there?" I ask smiling.

Sabine and I in some spare time started to study the bases plans. We are planning on memorizing the bases plans incase we need to know where everything is without having the opportunity to check a map.

"There's no way out of here but the entrance."

"How do you know that?" Kanan asks not taking his eyes off of the door.

"Ezra and I have been studying the plans for the base incase we come under attack and need to fight without looking at plans." Sabine explains hands on her weapons.

"Smart. But how did you two get detailed plans for the base? Those are supposed to be restricted to security personnel only." Ahsoka says looking at us.

"What do we look like? Cooks?" I ask sarcastically.

"He's got a point Ahsoka. But you two still should have asked first." Kanan says smiling slightly.

"So are we going to do anything or what?" Sabine asks smiling at the door, hands on her weapons.

"We're waiting for them to come out." Kanan says watching the door again.

The door opens revealing Valerie.

"Valerie?" I say surprised.

"Ezra. How are you feeling?" She asks tiredly.

"Oh you know, good. Small shrapnel wound to the arm is all, I'm fine." I say gesturing to my left arm while feeling out with the force again. "You?!" confirming Valerie is the source of the Force presence surprised me more than I was able to contain.

I at least took solace in seeing Kanan's and Ahsoka's surprised expressions.

"What?" She asks frowning.

"There's an urgent matter we have to discuss. Please us so that we can discuss this more privately." Ahsoka says politely. Valerie narrows her eyes at us but after a moment she nods. We walk to the training room in silence. Entering, Sabine walks off to the side while watching closely. Valerie simply stands stoically and waiting patiently for us to speak.

"So since when can you use the force?" I ask bluntly earning glares from Kanan and Ahsoka.

"What that's what we wanted to ask her right?" I say.

"I-Kid, be quiet." Kanan says shaking his head. "But yes, that is what we wanted to talk about."

"I see." Valerie says sadly.

"Well we might as well sit down. This is a long story." We all sit down and Sabine moves to sit beside me. "It was over twenty years ago." Valerie starts.

(Flash back)

"I was born on Naboo. The city my parents lived in was fairly small by many standards but it was peaceful, and it's where my parents called home."

"Thiomie Sheratan, the Jedi Master who brought me back to the Jedi Temple, told me about my home and parents when she felt I was old enough to understand. I think she felt bad being the one to take me from my parents. Master Sheratan usually helped to teach and raise the younglings. I was the first, and last, time she took a baby from their parents. She just never had the heart for it."

"Misses Grey, we know this is hard for you, but your daughter is force-sensitive. She has a wonderful gift that can help a lot of people. Which is why I'm asking your permission to take her back with me." Jedi Master Thiomie Sheratan says gently. Her voice and expression becoming more sad towards the end.

"Master Sheratan told me about how my mother looked so beautiful when she cradled me in her arms back then. Even when she was asking a dozen different questions about how Master Sheratan knew that I was force-sensitive."

"My mother and father already knew the basics of the why and how, but for my mom it was an effort at protecting her child from the unknown."

"But why should we do this?" Misses Grey says holding her child close.

"Misses Grey, while your daughter does have a very special gift it's still a heavy responsibility. It would even become burdensome depending on what sort of attention she ends up attracting, and you won't be able to protect her forever."

"Then what can you do so much better that we couldn't?" Mister Grey asks chiming into the conversation.

"By the time most Jedi become adults they can not only defend themselves but others as well. Before then, I'd be one of the people responsible for protecting and raising your daughter to be the best person she could be. May I?" Sheratan slowly stretches out her arms, silently asking permission to hold the child. The two parents look at one another until finally Mister Grey nods his head sadly. Misses Grey hands over her daughter hesitantly, but once Master Sheratan has the child properly cradled she gently rocks her arms and smiles.

"I promise you that she will be well taken care of."

"For my daughter's sake you better be right." Mister Grey says quietly but forcefully. Now hugging his wife closer to him by the shoulder.

Nine years later.

"Valerie you are not going to become jedi but you can become a healer here. If you wish." Master Sheratan says with a sad smile.

"I can't become a Jedi?" Valerie asks frowning.

"I'm afraid not but you can still help people by healing them."

Valerie sits quiet for a few minutes.

"I want to help people anyway I can. I accept your offer."

"Very good. I will take you to the temple healers tomorrow myself. Get your things ready and get some rest child." Master Sheratan says smiling.

"Thank you Master Sheratan." Valerie says with a small smile.

Master Sheratan smiles and nods.

"I still remember how regretful Master Sheratan was when she told me that, while I was still force-sensitive, I'd never become a true Jedi because I just wasn't strong enough in the Force itself. She didn't give up on me though, and even went so far as to put me in the care of some other minor force-sensitives working in the Temple Security Force. Although there were other places I could've gone in the Temple had I wanted to I stlll chose the Temple Security Force knowing that the training could be used to help others directly."

"There was even a surprising amount of Temple Security Force member who were also force-sensitive like myself. Most however chose to use their abilities to become very adept healers thanks to training from the Jedi Consulars, doctors, and medics of the Jedi Temple. Master Sheratan even had a friend among them who she trusted could help train me far better than most."

The next morning.

"I will be your teacher from now on, youngling. While you aren't powerful enough in the Force to be a Jedi I can still teach you to use the power that you do posses to better strengthen your mind, body, and eventually become a capable healer." My new teacher, Dalia Alanbra said to me surprisingly gently considering how stern and formal she otherwise was.

"So you're also a force-sensitive?" I asked curiously.

"Indeed, I had hoped to become a Knight, but upon realizing my limitations I came here instead. A quiet life in the Temple just wasn't for me. Enough about me for now. I shall show you where you will be staying while you're in my care." Dalia said plainly as she began walking, but paused patiently when I stopped to wave goodbye to Master Sheratan. She waved back and managed a warm smile for both Dalia and I.

"This will be your room. Get settled and when you are ready we will begin your lessons." The healer says smiling before leaving Valerie to get adjusted to her new room.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Valerie says to herself smiling.

A few years later.

"The was impressive, Valerie." Dalia said as I healed a cut on a youngling of the Jedi Temple. We were helping out in the Temple's infirmary so that I could get some much needed practice and experience. At least that's what Dalia told me.

"Thank you Dalia. But how come I'm always so tired after?" Valerie asks frowning tiredly after healing a wound on a youngling.

"It should go without saying, but because I wasn't too strong in the force, and still fairly young at the time, healing even minor injuries became physically tiring after not very long. Dalia told me that while I wasn't as strong in the Force compared to other Jedi if I mastered the strength I did have then I'd still be far more capable than most. She emphasized this by levitating a couple of smaller objects around herself before setting them down on a nearby table with some noticeable effort and focus. Some other minor force-sensitives, by contrast, struggled with just the bare minimum of Force manipulation."

"You may return to your lesson young one, but don't fool around again." Dalia said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." The youngling says smiling before dashing off down the hall.

"I think I'll be fine in just a few minutes." I said taking measured breaths while giving Dalia a smile.

"I know then we can go over how to treat wounds in a battlefield situation again." Dalia says before heading out a door to a small study. A few minutes later Valerie follows smiling.

End of Flashback.

"It was a year later that I was sent alongside several other Temple Security Force healers and medics to work with the 501st. Their constant involvement in numerous important events and Jedi meant that we were attached to provide greater medical support. After some time with the clones myself and some of the others really bonded with the clones. We might not have been clones but we all knew family was about more than blood." Valerie says fondly..

"I will have to inform my superiors about this, but I can understand if you want to hide this from everyone else. Just be sure that you don't keep anymore secrets like this from us." Ahsoka says happily with a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"I promise I won't." Valerie says firmly.

"Well now that that's settled; Ezra, how did you miss something like this?" Kanan asked turning to face me.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly focused on looking for Force users in Val's shop." I replied indignantly.

"That's not what was distracting you and we both know that." Valerie says smirking.

Kanan turns to her with an amused look on his face. "And what was it that had him so distracted?"

"He must have never seen her in a dress before cause the way he was looking at her he might have had to take a long cold shower after." Valerie says with a growing grin.

Ahsoka joins in on the teasing with her own smirk directed at me and Sabine. I manage a glare at Valerie, and I think Sabine's cheeks looked marginally redder than they were earlier.

"Well I'm surprised you got her in a dress, wish I could have seen that." Kanan says glancing at us.

I can tell we are going to have a conversation about this later.

"Oh you can I grabbed a picture." Valerie says pulling a small data pad out of her pocket.

"Wait, what!?" Sabine and I both manage. Her reaction was a lot more controlled however.

"Ah, here it is." Valerie displays a picture of me placing my Mom's ring on Sabine's finger while she's in her dress.

"A ring and everything. Is there something that I should know about?" Kanan asks looking at Sabine and I.

"Ezra? Sabine?" Ahsoka asks still holding an amused smile.

"Well we did have a hotel room." I say with my own smirk.

Kanan's face was shocked for an instant before it turned into a slight frown before quickly glancing to my right.

A moment later I realized what he was looking at as Sabine punched me in my right shoulder. Very, very, hard.

Gah, damnit Sabine! I know I sort of deserved that one, but that's my only good arm!

"I suggest you not make those sort of insinuations unless you want to know what an angry Mandalorian can really do, Bridger." Sabine said coldly and very seriously.

"Noted." I say rubbing my right shoulder while making sure I don't irritate my wound. I suppose my consolation was the slightly darker red to Sabine's face. Though I can't tell if that's from embarrassment or anger. Really hoping it's the first one. For my sake at least.

"Hahahaha!" Valerie laughs before managing, "So, you finally found a girl who could hold her own with you, eh Ezra?"

I frown, but I try to keep my harsher reactions in-check. "That's not funny, Valerie."

I stand up from the floor and say, "Never bring them up again, and definitely not her." before I angrily leave the room before letting my emotions completely take over.

The atmosphere in the room changes dramatically as I left.

"I won't." Valerie says quietly.

I walk out trying to control my emotions.

 _Why did she have to mention her again?_

I walk purposefully towards my room.

Trying my best to ignore the rebels who ask questions, and silently thanking the ones who leave me alone.

 _Just when I thought Kanan was finally going to leave it alone._

 _I don't think I can handle Val bringing her up too._

A/N So I will say it again cause I got a few questions as to whether or not I was dead. I will not be abandoning this story. I just have a lot on my plate out side of writing thanks to us being understaffed at work. Not to mention I currently have two large stories going right now. So all ask is for you to have patience I will update when I can. Also on a happier note there is a new editor for this story. GuardianOfAll. Who is an amazing editor and is taking this story to the next level in terms of writing. So a huge thanks to them for editing this chapter. Seriously I can not over state how well they have done. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want more.


	12. 12 The Princess

The Past and Future.

The Princess.

Chapter Eleven.

Ezra's POV.

It's been three days since our group discovered Valerie's force sensitivity. She was serious about not having any of the others in the base know except for some of the main staff in the Medbay who she told herself. Ahsoka likewise had to inform her superiors, but Commander Sato acknowledged the importance of keeping force sensitives a secret. As it turns out, the tremor we felt in the force was Valerie healing the rebel who wasn't supposed to have made it. This would've made people suspicious if it weren't for Vanel's help,. He was the medic that overheard our conversation while we were in the medbay. Both Vanel and Ahsoka said that the report exaggerated the soldier's condition, but he still would've died if it weren't for the bacta retrieved by yours truly and my beautiful Mandalorian partner.

Unfortunately, Kanan and Rex covered for our absence so they could focus on making my life a living hell. They just took to calling it "advanced training" instead. Which was just extremely difficult physical and force related torture. I had to run the entire base once when I woke up, and once before I got to sleep. After the morning run Rex had me doing more advanced blaster practice. Sometimes with other rebels who were practicing on their own too. After that was sparring with Rex or Echo, whose leg finally got a decent cybernetic replacement. They'd also have me spar with some of the other rebels every so often too, and it turns there are a few skilled fighters on the base outside of just our group. Once sparring is finished it's a break for lunch, and most of the time that means lunch with Sabine or the others in our group. After lunch Kanan has us continuing my lightsaber training before eventually moving on to connecting with, and also using, the Force. Our training lasts until supper, after which is training with Sabine. I mean, it's a given now that we're officially a team after all. Normally we switch between sparring or fighter pilot sims. Apparently surviving a swarm of TIE's with only minor damage wasn't good enough for some people. A bright side of our trip to Lothal was that the parts and credits we brought back actually covered for most of the damage to my fighter.

Speaking of sparring, that's exactly what I'm in the middle of doing in our private training room.

Sabine throws a light jab at my jaw which I leaned back to avoid.

She capitalizes with a lightning fast left side kick.

I take the hit and grab her leg with my right arm.

Taking advantage of the situation I step forward to set her off balance before throwing a left handed long fist.

She dodges to the right. Putting her even more off balance.

I let out a faint smirk before faking a left knee.

She reacts quickly, dodging left and attempting to rebalance.

She staggers backwards but remains standing. Albeit while favoring her chest after that hit she took.

 _Ha. Going blow for blow with a Mandalorian now that's some good hand to hand combat skills._

I kept up my guard and eyed her cautiously as she steadily advanced towards me. Waiting for me to strike.

When she gets close enough I attempt to throw a low right hook aimed at her side.

She catches me with a quick spin, delivering a hard right elbow to my face.

As I stagger back she follows up with another lightning fast left side kick. Making me to fall backwards onto the floor.

I even hit the mat hard enough to bounce.

I lay there for a second groaning.

"Ugh, damn it. You hit a lot harder when you're pissed, Sabine." I groan out as I raise myself up into a kneel.

"Hey, that's what happens when you land a good hit on me. I start taking you seriously." Sabine says with a teasing smirk.

She offers me a hand, which I accept gratefully.

"Great kick though, especially combined with that feint. Guess our training together isn't going to waste after all." She adds matter-of-factly

"Well I would've done better if you didn't have sixteen more years of combat experience over me." I say clutching my own chest and working my jaw carefully.

"I wasn't trained since I was two, Ezra. I began training when I was eight." Sabine corrected flatly with a roll of her eyes.

"That's still at least eight more years than I have! Even with the training I'm getting from you, Kanan, and Rex it'll still be a long time before we can spar without you needing to hold back on me." I point out in mock-exasperation, smiling.

Sabine, meanwhile, walks to the back of the small training room to grab a coolant patch.

While the room itself is not really small by any measure it's still mostly used only by our group. There's actually an entire Training Floor a couple levels down that most of the other rebels use. Which means we get this room almost entirely to ourselves.

Sabine tosses me the coolant patch which I catch before sliding it over my still aching chest.

"But seriously. Did you have to put me down in so easily?" I ask sardonically.

"You showed that you could put up a decent fight. I was just showing you how far you still have to go before you can even be considered a challenge for most Mandalorians." Sabine replies while grabbing a water bottle resembling her typical brightly colored art scheme.

"Ya, but we're fighting the Empire, and last I checked Stormtroopers aren't most Mandalorians." I joked.

"Careful, Ezra. That sort of thinking has gotten a lot of people killed." Sabine says seriously before taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Alright, alright, fine. So then what's next on our schedule for today?" I ask while watching Sabine's toned body stretch out.

"Combat practice if you don't stop staring in the next five seconds." Sabine says while trying to hide a smile by taking another drink of water.

"Hey, it's a great view. It'd be criminal of me to miss out on the opportunity to admire it." I flirtingly tease back.

"Haha." Sabine laughs at me shaking her head a little. "Is that all there is to this attraction? Beauty?"

"No, no, not at all!" I say hurriedly. Slightly panicking. It'd still be criminal not to admit she's gorgeous though.

"You're smart, an incredible pilot, a skilled fighter, a great artist, and just one of the best people I've ever known." I say as quickly as I could. Barely even realizing what I even said before I said it.

"Vor'e ner cabur." (Thanks my protector.) Sabine says smiling. I smile back.

"Ba'gedet'ye ner cabur." (You're welcome my protector.)

"Well if you two are done flirting than I have something to say." Kanan says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ni narir nayc mirdir kaysh emuurir nayc suvarir." (I do not think he enjoys not understanding.) I say with a smirk.

"Ni aalar ceta par kaysh." (I feel sorry for him.) Sabine says shaking her head sadly holding back a grin.

"Very funny. There's going to be a meeting here in three days. A meeting which both of your are going to attend, so you get that afternoon off. One of the higher-ups in the Rebel Alliance is going to be arriving for a tour of our newest base, so absolutely no goofing off." Kanan says annoyed by our antics.

"Tion'ad?" I ask him.

"I can't understand Mandalorian Ezra." Kanan says frowning.

"Sorry, forgot to switch back to basic, so who's coming?" I clarify after hearing Sabine's laugh from beside me.

"Someone important. However that's all I can tell you for now. You'll need to wait until they arrive in three days in order to find out." Kanan says before turning to leave the training room.

I can hear him mumble something about "lovesick teenagers" as he leaves.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" I say indignantly.

Sabine narrows her gaze at him as well.

"I just finished having my ass handed to me by a Mandalorian, and we've both been sticking to the, "advanced training regimen" you and everyone else put us on without complaint. You can't blame us for trying to enjoy ourselves while we train." I said unhappily.

"Yeah, Ezra's actually getting to be a somewhat decent challenge for me. So what if we're each others cabur?" Sabine says.

"Cabur?" Kanan asked clearly confused by the sudden change to Mando'a.

"Protector. I'm Sabine's protector and she's my protector." I translate for Kanan.

"It's a Mando'ade way of thinking." Sabine states smiling at me before frowning at Kanan again.

"Well it can be a risk when your in a fight regardless. If you get distracted and lose focus because the other person got injured then both of you could die, or worse. There's a reason Jedi are taught not to let their emotions control them." Kanan says shaking his head sadly.

"I know you think it's a distraction, Kanan, but do you honestly think that us not. . . feeling this way would change anything?" I ask seriously.

"No. However, I still think it's risky to have the two of you on the same team if you can't properly control your emotions. You're not ready for missions like your last one on Lothal. At least not yet. Especially given by your apparent history with-"

"Don't say their name, Kanan." I interrupt, a deadly serious frown on my face.

"-a gang." Kanan says, frowning concernedly.

He might not like how I reacted to Valerie, or the fact that I still won't tell him what happened that's so horrible, but he doesn't need to know. No one does. Not yet.

"And how does that have anything to do with us?" Sabine asks unhappily.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere because you two won't change your minds on this." Kanan says sighing.

"Hhhh. Just be ready for the meeting. It starts at one o'clock standard time three days from now." Kanan says before leaving through the automatic door.

"What's his problem?" Sabine asks unhappily.

"It's probably the fact that Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments." I say sighing.

"Attachments?" Sabine asks.

"Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments so that emotions don't cloud our judgement. Emotions like fear. For fear is the path to the Dark Side of the Force. Fear of losing power; Fear of losing something valuable or precious; Fear of losing someone close to you, or someone that you care about. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. That is the path to the Dark Side." I recite, recalling Kanan's talks on the Dark Side of the Force.

"So you can't feel emotions without fear of falling to the Dark Side like the Inquisitors?" Sabine asks in realization.

"That's how I understand it, but the Jedi back then were raised to believe any emotion controlling you was bad. Most were brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when they were just infants in order to become the peacekeepers and protectors of the Galaxy." I smiled slightly. "Jedi dedicated their lives to the Order and the Force because it was the only life they ever really knew. They didn't really have much of a choice from the day they were born. Yet now that they're almost all gone the galaxy needs them more than ever."

"Wow, Ezra, that was surprisingly deep of you to say." Sabine pauses for a few seconds before she narrows her eyes and leans in concernedly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Ezra?" She says forcefully while her eyes are just inches from mine.

I can't help but laugh before asking, "How about we grabs some snacks and watch some holo before I hurt myself then?" I suggest while walking out of the training room towards the cafeteria.

"Sounds good to me. I was actually worried you hit your head too hard back there." Sabine says happily by my side.

The three days later.

Beep! Beep! Bee- My hand clumsily pushes one of the alarm's buttons.

Groaning awake I roll myself out of bed but my leg gets caught in my sheets. After laying on the floor for a few seconds I slowly pick myself off the ground and slowly shake away any remaining grogginess.

Beep! Beep! Bee- "Gah!" The alarm going off again jolts me wide awake as I quickly make sure to properly turn it off this time.

Now wide awake I throw on my jumpsuit and walk out of my room to start on my morning lap of the base.

Starting on my current floor I descend towards the bottom floor before working my way back up. After passing a couple of people either getting ready for the day or ending their night shift I finally made it back to my room.

Panting, but not really tired or all that sweaty, I enter my room's bathroom to take a shower before continuing the day.

After redressing, my stomach growls faintly and I decide now is as good a time as any to head for the cafeteria.

On my way there I passed two twi'lek soldiers in the hall. One of them had an obvious hangover while the other seemed to just be paranoid for some strange reason. I decide it's not my problem before continuing on my way. Which is probably for the best because after I rounded a corner I heard vomiting and the sound of a rodian yelling out in surprise.

Nearing the cafeteria I pass through the entrance just before a nearby group of pilots talking about their day's flight simulations bump into me.

Finally reaching my destination I grab a cup of caf before walking to the cafeteria counter where I'm greeted by a familiar face.

"Morning, Ezra! Want the usual or something different?" The chef asks from his station as he continues cooking something else. He's not only the closest one to the counter but he's also the best chef in the base. He takes orders for the other chefs all while doing his own work and whatever else has his attention. He makes a really good omelet too.

"You know, I'm feeling pretty good today. Surprise me?" I say smiling.

"Ha! Sure thing, Ezra. I'll put something together for you no problem."

Knowing my breakfast is gonna be made quickly I look for a spot in the surprisingly crowded cafeteria. Though that's mostly because it's either still being expanded, renovated, or just plainly occupied. I do manage to find a place right beside a certain blue haired, and colorfully armored, Mandalorian girl though.

"Morning Sabine." I say smiling as I sit down next to her.

"Morning Ezra." Sabine greets before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"So what do you got there?" I ask eyeing her breakfast.

"Just some waffles and malrun fruit chunks." Sabine says simply before taking a bite.

"Well what do you want to do with our free time after breakfast? Speaking of." I say swiping a piece of malrun.

"Hey, get your own." Sabine says slapping my thieving hand.

"What? Why get my own when I can just steal one or two from you instead." I smirk while I reach out for another piece.

"No." Sabine says simply before quickly poking my hand with her fork.

"Ow." I reflectively exclaim in shock as I pull my hand back. "Note to self: don't try to steal Mando'ade food."

"You better believe it." Sabine says while pointing her fork at me with a feigned scowl on her face.

"So what'd you do this time, Ezra?" Zed asks as he sets his own plate of waffles down and sits across from us next to a male human soldier sporting a huge bruise on his forehead.

"He was stealing my food." Sabine state matter-of-factly states before taking yet another bite of her waffles.

"I'm gonna get my food. It's probably done by now anyways." I say while getting up to avoid any of Zeb's teasing.

"Yeah, no need to steal your mate's food Ezra." Zeb says smiling.

I rush off to grab my food. Barely noticing the soldier sitting next to Zeb bobbing his head faintly.

"Thanks, chef." I say grabbing my plate of fresh eggs and meat strips. "And could I get a bowl of malrun fruit chunks, please?"

He smiles and opens a small cooler and pulls out a bowl.

"No problem." He smiles as he quickly opens a nearby cooler and pulls out a small bowl of malrun fruit chunks. "Here you go."

I give him a nod of thanks before grabbing the bowl.

Heading back to the table I see Zeb with hands raised in surrender and a nervous look on his face.

Setting my plate down I glance at Sabine and notice her face is an interesting shade of red.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" I ask, sliding the bowl of malrun fruit between Sabine and I.

"Uhhh. Sabine here was just educating me on things I shouldn't say either to or near her. Ever." Zeb says slowly, receiving a firm nod from Sabine in response.

"Uhhh." I glance between Zeb and Sabine before letting it go. "Well I guess you can tell me what Zeb said that was so wrong later."

I say looking at Sabine who just focuses on her food.

"Or Zeb can."

"Uh huh." I glance between Zeb and Sabine for a few seconds before letting it go.

"I guess you can tell me what Zeb said that was so wrong later." I say looking at Sabine who just focuses on her food. "Or Zeb can."

"Nope." Zeb says finishing off his food and getting up. "See you both at the meeting."

"Okay?" I say frowning.

Sabine grabs a piece of malrun.

"So what was that all about?" I ask, taking a bite of my egg.

"Nothing important." Sabine says finishing off her food.

"Thanks for the fruit." She grabs the bowl and walks to the kitchen.

"Your welcome." I say happily.

"Hey get back here with my fruit." I say realizing she took the bowl.

"Nope." She says hips swaying and emptying the bowl quickly.

"Darn. I wanted that fruit." I say unhappily.

"That's the price of having a girlfriend kid." Kanan say sitting down across from me with Hera.

"Oh so Hera steals your food too? And she's not my girlfriend we're caburs." I ask smirking.

Kanan scowls at me while Hera merely smiles.

"No." Kanan says digging into his omelet.

"Oh that's right cause your married." I say polishing off my food.

"Seriously kid would you lay off or I am going start doing the same thing to you and Sabine." Kanan says unhappily.

"Meh. At least we can admit what we are to each other." I say shrugging.

"Or I could just get Sato to switch where you guys are for missions." Hera says smiling.

"You wouldn't." I say staring at her unhappily.

"Of course I can." Hera says still smiling. "But I won't because you two are a good team."

I smile as I grab my tray and walk back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the meat and eggs. They were delicious as always." I say to Chef as I drop off my empty tray. "And the fruit!"

"No problem, Ezra!" He shouted back happily.

After that I left the cafeteria and pass some of the other rebels on the way to my next destination.

I head to blaster practice.

"Ezra, good to see you up and awake this morning." Rex says stepping over to me with Echo once I enter the room used for shooting practice.

"We'll be practicing with the E-11 today. It's the standard imperial blaster and an admittedly decent weapon. Also, Echo wants to take a look at your lightsaber. See if he can make it more lethal." Rex explains as he tosses me a salvaged E-11.

"Alright, but try not to break it, please." I urge while I hand Echo my light saber.

"I won't break it kid. Believe it or not but I do know what I'm doing when it comes to weapons." Echo says inspecting it. "Even thrown together ones at that. I'll be just over there." He says gesturing towards a weapon's table and workbench at the back-right of the room.

"Okay." I say watching him walk over to workbench and begin inspecting it.

"So what are we shooting at today?" I ask as we walk over to the range.

"You are going to be working on moving targets." Rex says activating the holographic range.

"Alright then." I say aiming the blaster down range.

After lunch.

"Okay, finally ready for this whole VIP Meeting thing." I say to myself as I leave my room and walk over towards Sabine's. "Sabine, you ready?"

"Yeah, just a second." She says through her door. Having finally got her armor resized she no longer needs any help getting it on.

 _Not that I really minded._

The door opens and we walk down the hall.

"So what do you think this meeting is about?" I ask as we reach the elevator.

"Don't know but hopefully we can find out what we are going to be doing next." Sabine says looking semi annoyed.

"I know what you mean. I'm not a fan of waiting around either." I say as we reach the ground floor.

"I just want to be able to blow up something." Sabine says smiling.

"Like a supply ship?" I ask smiling too.

"Yes. Now that was an explosion!" Sabine says excitedly.

"Jeez like a kid at christmas." I say smiling happily.

"Christmas?" Sabine asks sounding confused.

"Oh I guess you guys never heard of it cause you weren't raised on Lothal." I say rubbing my chin in thought. "It's a holiday in the colder months just before the end of the year. Family's get together and exchange presents and enjoy a meal together. The whole planet basically shuts down for a day. It's a time to get together with your loved ones. Haven't really experienced it for long time. But people were always more generous around that time."

"That sounds like a fun time." Sabine says smiling. "So you really haven't celebrated this holiday in a long time then?"

"Yeah but I never really had anyone to celebrate it with so I wasn't to worried about it." I say shrugging we reach the meeting room and show the soldiers guarding the room our ID's and they let us in. We walk in and immediately see Kanan, Hera, Rex, Echo, and Zeb waiting across the room.

"There's the others." Sabine says and we head over to them.

"Nice to see you two on time together for once." Kanan says smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask frowning as we approach them.

"Well you two do tend to be a bit more behind when you come together." Zeb says with a strange look on his face.

"Zeb what did we talk about at breakfast this morning?" Sabine asks glaring at him.

His eyes widen a bit before he shuts up and looks forward to the platform in the front of the room.

"Okay, what did you do to Zeb, Sabine?" Hera asks pointedly.

"Just reminded him about certain things that he should not talk about to Ezra and I." Sabine says diplomatically.

"More like threatened to end me." Zeb grumbles.

"What do you know about this Ezra?" Hera asks looking at me.

"You know just as much as I do." I say shrugging.

"You weren't there?" Kanan asks eyeing me.

"Nope I was getting my breakfast." I say smirk spreading across my face. "But Sabine was about as red as a strawberry when I got back."

"Just drop it Ezra." Sabine says giving me a half hearted glare.

"I will but I will not be getting them to stop." I say pointing to Kanan and Zeb.

"I'll handle Kanan and we don't need to handle Zeb. He knows not to." Sabine says smiling manically.

"So Zeb what exactly did you say to Sabine to make her so mad?" Kanan asks elbowing him.

"Oh I just mentioned that they were more then friendly as of late." Zeb says waving his hand and walking off slightly.

Kanan just leans back in thought.

"Your attention please." A soldier at the front of the room asks above the chatter of the people here. I look out on the crowd and see that it's mostly the higher up staff on the base, the people in charge of area's and people.

"Introducing Princess Leia Organa, Senator of Alderaan." The soldier announces before stepping off to allow a young women to step up onto the stand. Wearing a white dress and brunette hair styled up in buns. She had an air of regality about her. In response, the higher ranking staff respectively clap in applause.

I feel out in the force and smile.

 _She's nervous._

"Our current place and fight is within the shadows of the Empire. Our group is small but we have had far reaching effects." She motions to someone off stage and they start a recording.

 _My voice!_

"We have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels, fighting for the people, fighting for you. I'm not that old but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives, to your families, to your freedom, and it's only going to get worse unless we stand up and fight back. It won't be easy. There will be loss and sacrifice, but we can't back down just because we're afraid. That's when we need to stand the tallest. That's my parents taught me, that's what my new family helped me remember. Stand up together! Because that's when we're strongest, as one!" The recording cuts out.

"That was from one of our most prominent cells as of late. This broadcast has successfully circulated across the entire Galaxy despite the Empire's best efforts. With others rallying and doing the same themselves." Leia says with a proud and confident smile.

Murmurs of agreement start throughout the room.

 _My voice was heard across the galaxy?_

"Unfortunately, we are still far from ready to face the Empire. Until that time comes we must continue doing our best to survive and do what we can for those desperately in need. Yet there is hope. We have finally established a central base of operations. A place where we can gather and build our strength, a safe haven for our smaller ships to harbor for repairs, and a place for the brave who have fought and lost to rest." Leia stops for a moment, takes a deep breath, and presses on. "Yet we can not allow ourselves to act like terrorists which some have already become. We can not target the people we are trying to save, or destroy their homes. I know none of this is easy, and what I'm about to say may be even more difficult to accept, but we must wait and continue hoping for democracy to succeed. There are still many in the Imperial Senate even now who are working together to push for change as well."

I frown.

"If we take up open arms against the Empire then there's no going back. We will only plunge the Galaxy into yet another violent war with a fate we can't be certain of."

I feel some of the officers and staff becoming bitter with Princess's speech. Although they appear to be doing their best to restrain themselves despite their own discontent. Sabine is just openly projecting her annoyance right beside me.

"Starting a war must be our very last resort. Otherwise we might end up no better than what we wish to change." Leia looks out briefly to the many gathered faces and sees a few openly disapproving faces with even more tightly reserved expressions. She stops at me for a second before continuing. "I know the Empire doesn't care about talking. Instead they oppress the people and remove those who don't fall in line. All in order to get what they want. We must not allow ourselves to become like that. I wish you all the best of luck in your future endeavors and know that you aren't alone in your struggles."

With that she steps back to allow a another man to step forward and start talking but I tune him out.

 _The Empire won't talk, big surprise there, but does that really mean we have to start shooting right away? We've fought only when we had to, and never against the people. Killing only when we're left with no other option. That's what the Jedi would do, right?_

"You may all return to duty. Thank you for attending." An officer later announced from up on the stand. Though I can't remember what he was actually officer of.

"She's not wrong you know." Kanan says quietly. "But she's not exactly right either."

"The Empire won't stop to talk, and we've seen just a fraction of what they can and will do. We're here because we've already been forced to fight." Sabine declares firmly

"But if we just start fighting without thought, or at least trying some other way, we would lose before we even started."

 _If we had just attacked the doctor back at the hospital on Lothal then we wouldn't have gained the support of that nurse on the promise that we keep his family safe. Wouldn't open conflict jeopardize everyone we were trying to help in the first place?_

"But what about when Kanan was captured? Talking wouldn't have worked there." Sabine said as she turned to me expectantly.

"You're right, it wouldn't have worked." I agree calmly.

"Ezra, you just said-"

I raise a hand to stop her before she continued further. "Talking in that particular case wouldn't have helped, I know. But what would've happened back at the hospital if we just barged in and starting raiding the place? Would we have found the supplies as fast? Would we have even gotten to the Bacta before things got too dangerous? Sure, the Empire won't just quietly lay down and give in, but I think what the senator was trying to say is that if we just start fights without good reason then we'd only make things worse without doing any real good. If not peacefully, we have to at least try non-lethal methods first. Because if we start causing unnecessary death and destruction then the Empire will only use that to further invalidate our cause. We must also always be open to making peace with our enemies. Even if for no other reason than preventing needless violence. Tiskala solus gaan par naak, a'tiskala haar ashi gaad par akaan. (Ready one hand for peace, but ready the other hand for war.)" I finish smiling.

A small smile appears on Sabine's face. "Bid ibac tion'jor be ner cabur. (So that's why you are my cabur.)"

Hera, Kanan, Rex, Echo, and Zeb look us confused.

"What just happened?" Zeb asks looking clueless.

"Right, you guys don't speak Mando'a." I say shaking my head.

"We do." Rex says gesturing to himself and Echo.

"Damn impressive line kid." Echo says smiling.

"Anyone want to let the rest of it in on this line?" Kanan asks sounding annoyed.

"Haha. We did this to him yesterday too." Sabine says happily.

"Rex?" Hera asked while smiling mirthfully.

"He said something that was a cross between a Jedi ideology and a Mando'ade ideology. I'll leave the rest to your imagination." Rex says smiling and giving me a thumbs up.

"Bid me'copaani jii?" I ask smiling at Sabine.

Kanan throws his hands up in frustration and walks away followed by Zeb and Hera.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Sabine." Hera says walking out the door with a wave.

"I think we should enjoy our afternoon off and do something new." Sabine says thinking aloud.

"There is a new mission for you two tomorrow so rest up today." Rex says before he and Echo leave.

"So want to go for a walk on the surface?" I ask glancing at the door.

"Sounds like fun to me." Sabine says smiling.

We head for the door and Coric walks in.

"So what are you two up to this afternoon?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. "The horizontal shuffle?"

I stop stunned and scared.

Sabine looks at him confused then at me. "What's he talking about?"

"Coric." I say evenly.

"Yeah?" He asks smiling.

"Do you want to die? Cause that's what will happen if I tell her what you meant." I say watching realization spread across his face.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks sounding annoyed.

"I'll be going now. But I also need you to come to the medbay tomorrow for a check up. Apparently someone here skipped the whole go over what's happened to you in the past thing." Coric says heading for the exit.

"Coric!" Sabine exclaims now sounding angry.

"Ask your boy toy there what it means." Coric says ducking out of the room barely holding his laughter in.

"Coric!" I shout watching the door close.

"So what does the horizontal shuffle mean?"

 _I'm gonna kill Coric._

"Ezra?" Sabine asks waving a hand in my face. "Are you gonna answer me?"

"Let's just go for a nice walk." I say heading for the door.

"Not until you tell me what he meant." Sabine says stubbornly crossing her arms.

"I would rather you not kill him or me so no." I say smiling nervously.

The door opens to reveal the princess Leia Organa.

"Mr. Bridger, Ms. Wren." She greets us respectfully. "May I speak with the both of you for a moment?

I glance at Sabine who eyes me unhappily.

I shrug.

"Sure."

"Good." Leia turns to the guards escorting her.

"You can leave me for the moment. I'll be safe here." The guards giver her a salute before leaving through the door.

"I was informed that we owe the discovery of this base to the both of you. I just wanted to properly thank the both of you for what you accomplished here. There are others out there struggling to even make decent hideouts. This is more than many could've ever hoped for."

"You're welcome Princess." Is Sabine's curt reply.

I glance at her confused then turn my attention back to the princess.

"It was nothing. Even though I still think we should have kept Hondo here in a cell." I say frowning at the memory.

"Hondo?" Leia asks confused.

"The pirate who traded his freedom for this base. Ezra has a bad history with him back on his world which almost got him killed." Sabine explains to Princess Leia quickly.

"I see. Well what is done is done." Leia says smiling again at me. "You two are an infiltration team correct?"

"Yeah." I say wondering where she was going with this.

"I also wanted to propose a mission to the both of you, but I wanted to know if you'd be willing beforehand." Leia admits with an air of formality.

"And what would this mission entail?" Sabine asks.

"Nothing dangerous I hope. Just information gathering from a group of sympathizers within the senate." Leia explains.

"Where?" I ask.

"Coruscant."

Sabine and I both frown at the mention of the planet.

"Are you serious? The last time Sabine and I went near that planet was to rescue one of our own. And we almost died." I say disbelieving.

"That was you?" Leia asks frowning.

"That raided a base on one of the moons of Coruscant. Yeah. Our cell plus Wolfe, Coric, and Rex." Sabine says smiling.

"Don't forget the AT-TE." I say pointing at her. "Too bad that blew up."

"Agreed but otherwise let's not forget the haraan goten'd ge'tal kal! (Hell birthed red blade.)" Sabine says voice raising as she reaches the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry I don't understand that last part." Leia says apologetically.

"Kaysh liser naasad mhi. (He can not hurt us.)" I say comfortingly hugging her.

"Meg meh val belair gar? (What if they get you?)"

"Val liser naasad bid munit bid gar ner cabur. (They can not as long as you are my protector.)" I say quietly with one last squeeze and let go.

"The red blades. You in the Senate would probably know them as Inquisitors sent to hunt down the last of the surviving Jedi and the various threats to the Empire. We encountered one on that moon and barely escaped with our lives." I said carefully. My tone getting softer as I remembered that particular encounter.

"They are threat to everything we do. Kanan managed to eliminate the head Inquisitor when we broke him out of the star destroyer above Mustafar. They are something that you can not talk to. The last time I tried that I almost lost my head." I say placing a hand on my scars.

"I see. I had hoped they were only rumors, but I can't say I'm surprised." Leia says quietly.

"They aren't Sith but still very dangerous." Sabine says looking down. "The red blades are a worthy enemy as the Jedi were once to my people and we don't say that easily."

"I will take this into consideration then." Leia says turning and heading for the door. "Thank you for your time, and please, do not hesitate to ask for help if you need it. The Rebellion owes you both a great favor."

The door opens and she leaves.

"Let's go." I say quietly heading for the door.

"Just one thing." Sabine says smiling slightly.

I stop and raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's horizontal shuffle?"

 _I'm gonna kill him slowly._

A/N I apologize for the delay both my Beta and I have had issues with work leading to both of us not having much or any time to edit slash write.


	13. Droids?

Chapter Thirteen

Droids?

Ezra's POV.

Sabine slows the speeder bike we've been riding for almost a day to a stop before we both hop off and stretch our legs.

"Ahh. Forgot how uncomfortable those things can be." I say stretching out my back.

"Could be worse. We could have to walk." Sabine says opening up her holo map.

"Alright how far do we have to go?" I ask stepping beside her looking at the map.

"We are here." Sabine says pointing to a small clearing in the forest on the map. "And the reports we have say that the base's entrance is here." Sabine says pointing to a cluster of large plants about a kilometer away. I nod and walk around a bit before relieving myself in the trees.

"So what do you think we'll find?" I ask walking back to the speeder.

"Junk, maybe some scavengable weapons or gear." Sabine says pulling out a ration bar and breaking it in half. Wordlessly she hands it to me and grabs the jar from her pack. "What do you think this stuff will be?" Sabine asks opening it and taking a sniff. "Smells sweet."

"I don't know just hope they make these bars taste better." I say before taking a bite.

"Wow this stuff if really good." I exclaim after swallowing.

"Yeah whatever this stuff is it's good." Sabine says agreeing with me. After eating we pack up and travel the last kilometer to the base. Arriving at the entrance we spot a few sentry droids but none of them are powered up.

"Here we are." Sabine says parking the bike. We hop off and start walking into the base weapons drawn.

"Do we know what the base's plans look like?" I ask looking around.

"Nope that's why we're scouting." Sabine says looking around.

"Alright let's start on the left and go from room to room." I say looking around the uniform and clearly made by a droid base. It's a large square with high walls and several large buildings inside of the compound. Lined and branching off of the walls is a lot of rooms. Sabine and I start of the left and go for the first door. I hit the open button and nothing happens.

"Well." I say glancing at the rest of the base. "Should have expected that."

"I guess we should try and power up the door or you could make a hole for us." Sabine says looking at the door.

"Any chance they're going to use this base?" I ask as I ignite my lightsabre.

"Nope salvage only." Sabine says clearly grinning underneath her helmet.

"Well I really hope you're right then." I say stabbing my blade through the door. Moving quickly I cut a circle and then slam a foot into the inch thick metal causing it to fall inwards. Sabine goes in blasters first incase of any active droids. After both of us move in we find a rows of deactivated droids. Sabine sweeps the room as I watch from the entrance. "Empty. Just old droids." Sabine says returning to the entrance.

"Well they could be useful if we clean them up and upgrade the coding so they aren't stupid." I say dusting off the head of one.

"Really?" Sabine asks skeptically.

"Yeah the programming for these things were horrible. I heard a few rumours about the Hutts converting them into disposable troops." I say heading back out the entrance. We clear the outer sections of the base and find a dozen more rooms of battle droids and four rooms of super battle droids. After that we clear the largest building in the compound and find six battle droid tanks and ammunition for days. The next building has nothing in it but a dead tactical droid and data terminals. After that we find the armoury. There are lines of old blaster rifles, thermal detonators, and a line of sniper rifles. Sabine grabs one sniper rifle and inspects it before switching the safety off and firing across the compound at one of the sentry droids knocking its head clean off.

"Still good." She remarks setting it back before heading back to the speeder. I continue to look over what's there before finding an old astromech hidden in the back.

"What do we have here?" I ask looking at it. I find an old Republic symbol on the side of it and look it over for a power switch. I flick it on and after a few seconds it turns on and rolls forward a bit before looking around.

"Hey there little guy." I say gaining its attention. A zapper arm flings out and is immediately aimed at me.

"Who are you?" It asks in binary.

"I'm Ezra a Jedi Padawan." I say igniting my blade.

"You're with the Republic?" It asks curiously lowering the arm.

"Uhh. Long story short the Republic won the war with the Separatists and became the Empire. The Empire is not any better then the Separatists so I'm fighting back against them. The Empire also killed off almost all of the Jedi." I say glossing over a lot of information. He looks around at the base before retracting his arm back into his body.

"My owner was a Jedi by the name of Aayla Secura. I'm loyal to the Jedi not to the Republic or this Empire." He says rolling up next to me.

"Cool." I say motioning for him to follow me. We walk out and see Sabine setting up the beacon and I introduce my new friend.

"Sabine I would like you to meet… Uhh one second." I say looking for the droids ID number.

"Aalya always called me _Fenn_. It's Ryl for Hardworking." Fenn says looking at Sabine.

"I found uhh Fenn in the back of the Armoury and turned him on. Apparently he's loyal to the Jedi." I say happily.

"And you want to take him with us?" Sabine asks looking at me.

"Come on. It'll be better then having Chopper come with us and eventually we will need our own droid if we're supposed to be our own infiltrator team." I say trying to convince her it's a good idea.

"Alright but if command says no he goes to the scrap pile." Sabine says pointedly.

"Scrap pile?" Fenn asks backing up a little. "Well if need be we can always wipe his memory." I shrugging. "Sorry Fenn we are still technically under the command of Commander Sato."

"I understand. You must listen to your master." Fenn says beeping happily. "Sato isn't my Jedi master that would be Kanan." I say before looking at Sabine. "The beacon set up?"

"Yup they know that this place is ready for salvage and that there inactive droids here. I also downloaded all of the information off of the terminals in the command room." Sabine says heading for the speeder.

"C'mon Fenn we have more to do." I say smiling.

"Okay." He says rolling after us.

"So did you find anything else of interest?" I ask following Sabine back to our speeder.

"Nope. C'mon it'll be a few hours to the next base. This one is a former Republic base." Sabine says hopping on the speeder.

"I should have the access codes for any Republic base in this system." Fenn says attaching itself to the Speeders cargo hauler.

"Cool." I say getting on behind Sabine. Without a word we take off to the next base. Four hours later we arrived at the edge of the Republic base to find a group of pirates using it as a base. Sabine and I are watching the base being torn apart by the pirates who have clearly just arrived. The base itself is a simple one consisting of four small LAAT landing pads and four medium sized buildings on each side.

"What should we do?" I ask looking at Sabine who is scouting out their strength and numbers.

"They appear to be relatively weak and there's only about twenty of them." Sabine says before ducking back down and turning to me.

"Well we could either move on and declare it a no go or take them out." I say weighing both options.

"I vote we take them out. These pirates could set up a base and that could draw the attention of the Empire." Sabine says patting her pack of explosives she brought just incase.

"I agree." I say nodding.

"Alright we should opposite sides of the base that way we divide their numbers. You remember those take downs I taught you?" Sabine asks laying our plan out fully.

"Of course." I say nodding.

"We take out as many as we can before going loud." With that we split up and head for opposite sides of the camp. Within a minute I start by taking down a guard. I approach from behind hidden by a small wall from the rest of the camp. "Stupid planet." The Weequay mutters looking off into the jungle. I sneak up behind him and quickly wrap my hands around his head before jerking it to the side and snapping his neck silently. I leave him where he falls and move onto a pair of Weequays inside of one of the buildings on the edge of the base. I slide into the room avoiding being spotted by the rest of them and ignite my lightsabre beheading them both quickly as they pick over a row of Republic blasters. I move to leave the room and see a human walk in. Without thinking I jump at him punching him the face before spinning and delivering a kick shattering his knee and knocking him to the ground. Without a sound escaping the man I quickly snap his neck and move on. While moving I spot Sabine taking down two Weequays while I snap another human's neck. Slowly but surely we make it to their ship where most of them are situated.

"Hey have any of you idiots seen Ryan?" One of the human's left a female asks. There are roughly twelve of them left from my count. Three of them split off and go back to their ship that appears to be older Republic Frigate. With the nine left I find Sabine who is brandishing her blaster pistols. I nod at her grabbing my own hybrid and checking to make sure it's set off of stun. I stand up and fire killing one before Sabine stands up firing. "What the?" One of them shouts out and is quickly gunned down. I shoot another before Sabine kills three of them spurring the rest into firing back. I duck back into cover as Sabine fires killing another one. I pop back out as Sabine ducks down with practiced ease and fire at the last one before we both run for the ship. As the cargo bay doors open we fire. Without a second passing two of the three fall down dead. I ignite my blade and cut the last one down as we enter the ship. Moving silently we clear the ship and find no one else. "Alright let's clear the rest of the camp." Sabine says shutting down the ship. I nod and we start on the north side of the camp. We find on the northern side is the barracks and a mess hall. The west side is all empty buildings with a few helmets left behind. I find one with blue markings and grab it for myself before continuing on. The south side contains the bases armoury and munitions depot. The armoury has a few dozen Republic blasters, and a large supply of thermal detonators. The munitions depot is about half full of proton bombs. On the east side we find the command center and med bay. In the command center there nothing but a few powered down terminals. But in the med bay we find a large cache of medical supplies and bacta. I grab a beacon while Sabine takes Fenn attempting to access the bases computers. I set the beacon in the center of the base before finding Sabine again in order to Comm Kanan and Hera. I walk in the comm center to find Fenn powered up a console and Sabine is downloading the info quickly barely skimming over it.

"Got it up and running?" I ask walking up behind her.

She nods. "Fenn managed to sync up his power supply to the database. Should give us some in site on how to fight on this planet. Maybe a few more bases to salvage as well."

I nod and wait for them to finish. After they finish Sabine deposits the datadisk in our bag on the speeder and I open a comm line to Kanan.

"Hey Kanan can you hear me?" I ask testing out the connection.

"Yeah. There's a bit of static but I can hear you. What's up?" Kanan says coming over with a bit of static.

"The second base had a group of pirates at it. We took them down but they were using an old Republic frigate as a pirate vessel upgraded and everything." I say getting Kanan to pause for a moment.

"Are we compromised at all?" Hera asks quickly.

"No they didn't know we were here till the last twelve of them. I think they just found this place by chance and were setting up base." Sabine says joining in on the conversation.

"You should send someone to grab the ship and supplies here. There's a good amount." I say giving my opinion.

"Alright I'll tell Ahsoka about this and get a team out there. Good job and stay safe." Hera says seriously.

"Hey I'm always careful." I say smirking a little.

"No you're not." Sabine and Kanan say at the same time. I roll my eyes.

"See you guys in a few days." Sabine says before cutting the comm line.

"Alright let's go." I say getting on the speeder.

"Nope. I'm driving." Sabine says pushing me back in the seat.

"Hey!" I say watching her get on in front of me. I stare at her ass for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright either way I win." She looks back at me for a moment.

"Bad idea." Fenn says from the back. I smirk and she clearly rolls her eyes before we move forward.

"Hey I'm allowed to look." I say getting on behind her.

"Just keep it up and I'll hold out on you." She says in a sing song voice.

"You could." I say knowing she wouldn't unless I really screwed up. She grumbles something I don't hear but don't get to ask as she takes off. We travel for a few more hours before it starts to get dark and we start to look for a good spot to camp.

"Here looks good." Sabine says pulling up on a clearing.

"Looks fine to me." I say looking around. Sabine just hops off I and follow suite heading for Fenn.

"Here you go." I say shutting off the gav lock.

"Thanks." He beeps out and rolls into the campsite. "Where are we on the planet?" He asks looking at Sabine.

"I'll show you." She says opening her holo map. "We're here." She says showing a spot near the equator. We are about a quarter of the way through our trip and about an eighth of the way around the world itself.

"There was a column of Republic tanks that were abandoned in the last days of the war." Fenn says pointing to a spot on the map not far from us. "They may still be salvageable."

"Cool. We'll check it out tomorrow." I say looking at Sabine who nods.

"Let's set up camp and get some sleep." Sabine says walking back to the speeder. We quickly unpack our bag of food and bed rolls. I set up our lantern light in the middle of the camp just beside our speeder bike and sit down on my bed roll right next Sabine.

"Ration bar?" I ask holding one out to her. She nods and takes half.

"So what do you think we'll find at the next site?" Sabine asks looking at the map.

"We're about halfway there already." I say looking at the location of a Separatist base. "I doubt we'll have as much luck there as we did at the previous two bases. According to Rex and the others this place was a hellhole that swallowed both sides whole." Sabine just nods as the last of the daylight goes out.

"Fenn keep a watch for any local wildlife coming for us." Sabine says taking her helmet off to sleep.

"Jate ca cayr'ika." I say getting Sabine to smile at me. "Gar bralir te jateshya be kartayl." (You get the better of knowledge.)*Literal translation.* "Jate ca cay'rika." With that we fall into an easy sleep. The next morning we wake up early to the sunrise. I stretch myself out next Sabine occasionally glancing at her toned body. After we stretch out we sit down to have breakfast.

"It's different." I say realizing that we can just relax.

"What is?" Sabine asks looking at me curiously.

"We're relaxing. It hasn't happened in a while for either of us. We've been training non stop for a while and it has taken a bit of a toll." I explain feeling my muscle relaxed instead of sore and tense.

"It is a nice to not feel sore in the morning." Sabine says finishing off her ration bar. I sallow the last bite of my own and start to pack up.

"Spy anything last night bud?" I ask looking at Fenn.

"Nope." He says looking around.

"Good." I say finishing the packing and getting ready to go.

"Alright let's go." Sabine says getting on the bike. I hop on behind her and watch as the scenery passes by quickly. Half an hour later we pull to a stop at the front of an old battle ground. One that the Republic had obviously been losing. There were five Republic walkers in a circle with a dozen destroyed droid battle tanks surrounding them. I get off the bike and look around at the peaceful battle scene.

"Wow." I say quietly looking at the hulking wreckage of a Republic walker missing one leg and a large chunk of armour on the front section. I step forward only to step on something solid. I crouch down and wipe it off with my hand to reveal the white helmet of a clone trooper.

"Suum ca'nara verd be ruug'la." (Rest in peace warrior of old.) Sabine says placing a hand on my shoulder. "Come on let's set up a salvage beacon. I doubt there's anything here other then scarp." We quickly set up the beacon and go back to the speeder bike to find Fenn gone.

"Fenn?" I call out looking around. Looking around I him next to one of the Republic battle tanks hooking into one of the ports.

"Fenn?" I ask walking up next to him.

Sabine walks up next to me. "Good you found him we can go now."

"Fenn what are you looking for?" I ask watching him work. He turns his head to us and beeps sadly.

"I was looking for records of Alya but I found nothing." Fenn says shaking his head before unhooking from the port.

"She's gone bud only three of the Jedi remain that I know of." I say patting his head. Fenn merrily rolls back to the speeder bike.

"He's looking for a dead woman?" Sabine asks curiously.

"Of course. She was his master. I would never stop looking for Kanan and Chopper would never stop looking for Hera." I say before walking back to the speeder. I hook Fenn into grav lock as Sabine gets on the bike. I get on wrapping my arms around her as we accelerate off into the jungle. Eight hours later we arrive at the droid base and find it dug into the side of a large canyon that has about a foot of water in it. The walkway to the base itself is rusted and covered in plants.

"I have no faith that this bridge will hold us." Sabine says kicking. The kick sends vibration through the rusted structure causing a piece to fall off.

"I agree but would you rather walk through the water and mud and whatever death causing things that are in there?" I ask looking at the fetid stagnant water.

Sabine shakes her head. "No."

I simply take a step forward onto the shaky thing and surprisingly it holds. I take another step avoiding the most rusted sections and occasionally making use of the vines and roots to make my way along. I reach the door and see Sabine following my steps accurately. I smirk as she lands beside me and towards the large durasteel door that appears to be permanently shut.

"So lightsabre?" I ask looking Sabine who's looking at her explosives and then the door again.

"Go ahead." She says nodding. I ignite my blade and stab into the metal. Slowly I make a circle and then gather a small force push. I hit the metal plate and it goes flying back landing on a B1 battle droid. I can see the typical droids feet sticking out the bottom of the slab of metal. I glance around looking at the entrance to find a dozen heavy defense turrets pointed at the door but clearly deactivated.

"Heavy defenses but inactive." I state walking forwards promoting Sabine to draw her blasters just incase. We walk forwards along the long hallway passing several darkened hallways.

"How big do you think this place is?" Sabine asks after almost two minutes of continuous walking finding defensive choke points.

"Apparently it's massive and completely underground." I say using my lightsabre to light the way and watching the small holomap we had made.

"What were they even doing down here?" Sabine asks as we pass a pair of deactivated B2 super battle droids guarding a door.

"This must be a command post or something really important." I say as we pass the five minute mark. After almost another minute we reach a lift. It's still powered down but has two magnaguard droids guarding it.

"So should we see what's behind the super important lift or map out this level first and work our way down?" I say looking at the powerful droids.

"We should work floor by floor also get Fenn in here to see if he can't find a way to get the power back on. This place is massive so it must have a dedicated reactor." Sabine says getting me to nod and we quickly walk back to the entrance.

"Hey Fenn can you meet us at the entrance?" I ask into my comm walking quickly.

"Yes." He answeres shortly before the comm line shuts off. "He's going to meet us there." I say and Sabine nods in acknowledgement. We make it to the entrance and see Fenn waiting for us.

"Hey let's see if we can't find the command center for this place." I say getting him to roll along.

"Alright let's search this place one hallway at a time." Sabine says in an unexcited tone.

"At least this should be a good place to get resources." I say starting down the hallway. We walk for about ten seconds before finding the first door.

"Hey Fenn can you get this open or do we have to cut a hole in every door?" I ask looking at the astromech. Fenn simply hooks into the door slot getting to work after almost a minute the door slides open.

"I reactivated minimal power to the base. Also this appears to be a rather large one if not the largest on the planet." Fenn says unhooking from the connection point.

"Good job buddy." I say stepping into the room and see hundreds of B2 super battle droids stored there.

"Storage room." I say as we clear it quickly. The room itself is a dozen rows deep, thirty droids long and stacked three droids high.

"Just over a thousand droids." Fenn says quietly almost fearful of activating them.

"That's a lot of droids." I say leaving the room. We continue down the hallway and find that there are roughly twelve rooms on either side of the hallway making it almost twenty five thousand droids ready for deployment in this single hallway. We clear every hallway finding each one to be the same as the first. We clear twenty one hallways making the number of droids to be around half a million droids. We pause in front of the door guarded by two magna guard and Fenn opens the door. We walk in to see a dozen tactical droids and several comm links along with a thick coat of dust.

"Fenn grab all the data you can and place it on here." Sabine says handing the astromech a data spike.

"Got it." Fenn says going to the first terminal. "This will take a while you should go and clear the rest of the facility." Fenn says looking back at us. We nod and start to clear more hallways as the power starts up. "I've turned on minimal power. No droids but the doors and lights will work now." Fenn says over the comm link.

"Good job Fenn." I say opening the first door. We find twelve more hallways of droids before finding one dedicated to magnaguards just before the elevator. Making it 825,000 B1 and B2 battle droids and just under twenty five thousand magnaguards.

"What were they protecting here?" I ask voicing my question to Sabine.

"I have no clue but it must have been important for this many droids to be able to deploy from a single location." Sabine says hitting the elevator button. I hear a clanking sound before the elevator doors open revealing two B1 battle droids that fall over in front of us prompting us to both pull out our weapons. I look at Sabine who is tense and chuckle a little.

"Hey I'm not the only one who was tense." Sabine says glaring at me. I raise my hands in surrender before we pull the deactivated the droids out of the elevator and walk in.

"Come on let's head down a level." I say hitting button. We go down a level and look through the open doors to see a catwalk. We walk out slowly and see a massive underground factory.

"Holy shit." I say looking across the expanse to see the ready to go droid factory. I walk along the catwalk followed by Sabine.

"Well this would be helpful." Sabine says looking at the weapons production place.

"Yeah no kidding." I say pointing to a massive assembly line that has a half finished battle tank.

"This is going to be a good beacon." Sabine says happily.

"Yeah let's clear the rest of this facility." I say heading down the catwalk. We clear the catwalk and continue down to the production floor to find five separate production line. One for B1 battle droids, one for B2 super battle droids, one for blasters and thermal detonators, one for battle tanks and one for proton bombs.

"This could supply the whole rebellion with weapons and munitions." I say as we head back to the elevator. We go down to the final level and find a long tunnel under ground. "How far do you think this goes?" I ask looking into the dark abyss.

"Far enough that my scanner can't find the end and it branches off as well." Sabine says clearly using the tech in her helmet to find what info that she could.

"C'mon let's get out of here and set up the beacon. With this we could hold the planet for weeks against a full invasion force." I say happily. Sabine simply nods follows me back to the elevator. We hit the lift button and reach the top floor. We walk to the command room and enter only to not see Fenn working at a console.

"Where's Fenn?" I ask quietly while slipping into a guarded position. Sabine simply shakes her head and step forward. My foot lands in something slippery and I slide forward before catching myself. After steadying myself I kneel down and stick a finger in the goo.

"It's from outside." I say quietly looking around. The trail comes from the entrance of the room and splits into four separate paths. I look at Sabine and hold up four fingers before heading for the door. I feel out in the force for any living things in the base. I feel nothing from inside the base itself but there are four bright lifeforms just outside of the base.

"They're outside the base already. They have some sort of force ability." I say getting Sabine to grab a couple of grenades.

"Let's move." She says clearly smirking. I nod and we head for the entrance keeping an eye out for any sort of trap along the way. I reach out a couple of times along the way and find that they haven't moved yet.

"They are going to try to ambush us." I say getting Sabine to tense even further as we approach the entrance. I walk out first looking into the bright sky allowing my eyes to adjust before I spot Fenn sitting in a group of trees in front of us.

"Fenn!" I say quietly surprised that he was still here. I see he's shut off and look around. I see nothing and instead feel out in the force. The four beings are just watching us. I move forward while Sabine keeps her blasters at the ready. I find Fenn's on switch getting him to start up with a shock and whip a taser arm out.

"It's me Fenn!" I say getting him to stop from tasering me and looking around.

"How did I get outside?" Fenn asks before putting his arm away.

"I don't know. Was really hoping you would tell me." I say looking around starting to get nervous.

"Let's get out of here while we can." Sabine states getting me to nod and we start to head for our speeder bike. We get to the location only to find it gone. "Where is it?" Sabine asks searching the area.

"Someone or something took it." I say before tapping my comm.

"Hey home base can you read me?" I ask but hear nothing but static.

"No relays out this far." Sabine says answering my unspoken question.

"Well this is shabla." (Screwed up-Impolite version.) I say getting Sabine to look at me with her helmet cocked to the side.

"It is." I say before she considers it and nods pulling out her holomap.

"We're here but the closest relay is about four days walking away." Sabine says pointing out the locations.

"And we have almost no food or water." I say glaring at the relay.

"Well we should start walking. The less time spent standing here the better." She says closing it and heading for the closest relay. We walk silently watching the jungle move around us. Without stopping we walk for five hours before the sun starts to set.

"We should set up camp off the ground." I say tiredly after having walked through the never ending water and plant life. Our feet were soaked about ten minutes into the journey now. "Fenn you good here on the ground?" He nods simply going into low power mode to conserve energy.

"Get our feet dry for the night." Sabine says nodding. We find a massive tree and climb up to a branch with a nice crook in it.

"Here." I say handing half a ration to Sabine after having taken it out of my suit.

"How many do you have left?" She asks accepting it.

"Four and a water filter." I say as she takes off her helmet.

"Someone's prepared." She says smiling and taking a bite.

"You learn a few things about being prepared when you live on the streets." I say taking off my boots and brace. I start to massage my leg after feeling an ache start to set in. Valerie had taught me to do this whenever I felt an ache start to set in.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asks watching me while eating.

"Massaging my leg. Helps when an ache starts to set in." I say not looking up.

"So where did you get a Trandoshan blade from?" Sabine asks looking at the brace.

"Got it from a friend with the promise of a free favor." I say smiling as I think about the rough but nice bounty hunter.

"You met a Trandoshan and got a blade along with a favour from him. Impressive." Sabine says clearly surprised.

"Eh. I saved his life and got back to his ship alive in exchange for a lock box with credits in it. We had some trouble getting the job done but it was worth it." I say recalling the five hundred credit pay off. "Ate for a month on the reward." Sabine nods and finishes her bar. I stop massaging my leg as Sabine takes off her boots and sets them to air out.

"We should get some sleep." Sabine says curling up next to me.

"Jate ca Sabine." I say tiredly.

"Jate ca Ezra." Sabine says happily. We easily fall asleep. I jerk awake my mind scrabbling for the reason why only to find my danger sense going off.

"Sabine wake up." I whisper quietly while putting on my brace and drawing my lightsabre but not igniting it. She stirs but stays silent eyes asking a tired question.

"I sense something surrounding us." I whisper getting her to grab her boots and slip them on along with her helmet. She draws her blasters and starts to scan around.

"I can't see anything." She says looking around curiously. I close my eyes looking in the force. I find them and jerk my head upwards.

"Above us!" I shout seeing several vines shoot down at us. I ignite my lightsabre and slice through them before jumping down with Sabine. We jump away from several more only for a dozen creatures to jump down and land in front of us. The creature look like living tree stumps with glowing blue algae hanging off of them. They are each brandishing a sword made of some sort of bone.

"Ezra?" Sabine asks having taken up a position behind me. I feel out in the force trying to figure them out.

"They're connected to the planet deeply." I whisper before realizing it. "They're native Felucians!" The lead on who is slightly larger and covered in glowing red algae.

"Osa fev gasl?" I can feel the meaning pulse through the force. _He's asking why we are here!_

"We are traveling through here to get back to our home." I say concentrating on sending the meaning through the force back to them. Sabine tenses behind me.

"Ezra?" She asks cautiously.

"I felt it's meaning through the force." I say firmly. The group clearly rings out with shock at my response.

"Gala!" The lead one shouts in surprise. The rest murmur out the same word and the leader step forward and points his weapon at me.

"Gala falak! Fed gor fo gala falak!" He says before swinging his weapon down and more vines shoot out at us.

"Look out!" I shout dodge one and slicing another one before Sabine opens fire killing one of them. The rest charge us. I swing my blade one handed expecting my blade to cut through only for it bounce off. I jump back nearly avoiding getting stabbed. I swing at the creature knocking it's blade aside before twirling and landing a force ebuubed kick on it's chest. It flies back and I duck under another blade I see Sabine out of the corner of my eye ducking under a sword blade and putting her blaster up against its wielder's head before firing. I knock another blade aside before cutting one's wrist off and punching it in the head. It stumbles back before the larger red one sends a force push at Sabine. I send one back countering it but losing focus on my opponent allows him to slice my arm open stunning me for a moment. I jump back avoiding another strike before blocking a different blade. I send a force blast at the red one again before dodge another strike and whirling around one. I get inside it's defenses and elbow it before deactivating my blade and sending a bolt through it's head. Before I can do anything else a large rock hits me in the back knocking the breath out of me.

"Ezra!" I hear Sabine exclaim before she cries out in pain. I try to take a breath and cough trying to fill my lungs with air. I see the large red creature stand above me before swing the hilt of blade into my head knocking me out.


End file.
